


A Blessing of the Moon

by Dark_Huntress_Moony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Fenrir, Alpha Sirius, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Evil Dumbledore, Good Tom Riddle, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Harry, Omega Remus, Vampire Tom, Vampires, Werewolves, vampire severus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 73,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an aggravating fight with his mate, Remus Lupin runs out of Grimmauld Place and finds himself on Privet Drive. With the full moon so close he found himself acting on instinct when he felt something out of place in the wind. He is drawn to Number 4 and what he finds there, well compels him to set into motion a series of events that will change the face of the Wizarding World forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome, I hope you all will enjoy this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. This story is going to be layered with Paganistic ideals and mythology. I do have this posted on AFF, but i wanted to change it up and make it better and I wanted to post it here, so if you fallow me over there well this one is going to be a little different. I hope you all enjoy and no one will hate me for this. Now run along and read and enjoy!

Chapter 1

The summer night was heavy and sticky in the air, indicating that it was going to rain soon. Light footsteps were heard echoing down the lifeless street of Privet Drive as a man in a battered and well-worn trench coat walked down the street. His amber eyes drifting up to catch sight of the three quarter moon above him. The beast in him begged to be released, clawing at the mental wards he had in place. The Man leaned against a light pole and rubbed his aching temples soothingly. _Easy Moony, the full moon is only a few days away, we can run then_. He told the shifting beast inside of him.

 _Smell the air, pup close by…pup in pain. Save pup!_ The wolf demanded harshly snarling and shifting inside of his other half.

The man snapped his head up and caught the scent on the wind. He smelled his pup, smelled the pain, the fear, and the blood. He snarled as he darted forward following the scent, knowing he looked half crazed as he ran up the drive way of number 4 Privet Drive and kicked the door in. He ran to where the screams were loudest and snarled as he saw a hippo of a mortal kicking a young boy in the ribs, and the distinct crack of those ribs as blood stained the carpet. He let out a snarl and tackled the man away before scrambling over to the bleeding, broken, and sobbing boy on the floor and gathered him into his arms. The beast in his heart snarled and called for blood begging to bring justice to his pup, to his pack.

Teary, bruise ringed green eyes looked up into amber ones and a small smile graced the bruised bloody face of the child. “Remmy, I knew you’d save me.” The boy passed out and a snarl ripped past the man’s lips as he laid the boy gently down and charged at the fat man grabbing him by the fat of his neck and squeezing hard.

“You hurt my pup, be glad I don’t kill you right now. I am taking the boy, try to stop me and I will not hesitate to rip you open and feed on your still warm flesh.” He dropped the man and gathered the boy into his arms and held him securely to his chest. The wolf inside of him snarled begging to be let out to rip the fat man in half before caring for their pup. He stamped down his beast and he Apparated away from the home to number 12 Grimmauld Place, where his mate stood in the living room in his robes looking tired and worried.

“Remus, what happened? Why-” His voice stopped as his gaze fell to the limp body in his arms. “Harry? What happened to him? Was it Voldemort?”

Remus looked into his mate as he slowly sank to his knees clutching the boy tightly in his arms, taking in the scent of his home as well as his mate and pup. Tears fell from his eyes as he brushed blood and what seemed like dirt among other fluids from the pup’s cheeks, taking great care not to cause him any more pain. He looked up as he saw his mate kneeling down and reaching out to touch the boy. His hand grabbed his mate and held on, looking for a lifeline in the tidal waves of emotions running through him. “Sirius.”

Strong solid arms wrapped around him and a kiss was pressed to his forehead as he was cradled with his pup. A deep strong voice offered meaningless words, the words meant nothing but the feeling and the sound of the voice made the beast in him calm. Sirius saw this and slowly pulled out his wand when his mate was coming down from being Feral. He slowly and carefully began speaking the healing words, helping to mend the boy.  He also muttered a cleaning charm, washing the boy clean and seeing just how badly he was bruised, while the healing spells would mend it would take time. White hot fury roared within him and he kept a tight rein on his emotions, knowing his mate would be able to smell the pheramones that would have been released and he didn’t want to risk the werewolf going feral again. He took a deep breath and brushed the dark hair from pale skin, “he’ll be ok. He just needs to keep sleeping. We need to call Albus.”

Remus’s arms tightened around the boy and he looked up at his mate, “No, don’t trust Albus. Albus sent him there! Please Siri, don’t call him. Harry is our pup, we are pack.”

Sirius sighed and nodded, knowing that when his mate went like this there was no arguing with him. He brushed the tawny hair away from those eyes he fell in love with and offered a small smile, just to reassure him. Sirius was seen as the Alpha by Remus’s wolf and he knew that Remus looked at Harry as his child, his pup, it killed him to know that his pup couldn’t come home to be with them like James and Lily wanted. Harry by all rights was to go to Remus and Sirius should anything happen to them, but instead the boy was swept away from Remus while Sirius let his rage and pain take him away from his delicate mate as well. He regretted not being there for his mate for the last 13 years, he was slowly building his Omegas trust'back up, and if that meant doing everything the smaller male asked of him he would.

“I won’t Remus, but who should I call? We need someone, once they find out that Harry is gone it won’t be long for them to figure it out, especially with your magical signature around the house since you Aparated.”

“Call Severus, he will help. He has to.”

Sirius sighed and nodded as he walked to the fireplace and threw in a handful of Floo powder and stuck his head into the green flames, he saw Severus sitting with a brandy in one hand and a book in the other. A bored look crossed his face as he looked at the flames. “Black, to what do I owe this pleasure to?”

“I need you to come to Grimmauld place, Harry is here and he needs a full diagnosis. I have healed most of his injuries and now I need your help. Please, I know you hold no love for me or Harry, but you held love for Lily. Her son needs your help.” Sirius felt low for even using that, but it was the only way he could get the man to come.

Severus snarled as he snapped his book closed and downed the last of his brandy. Sirius only had a moment to get back from the fire before the Potion’s Master stepped through the fire, brushing his robes slightly to get the dust off. His dark eyes roamed over the room before falling on Remus, who was still on the floor cradling Harry gently in his arms. He shrugged out of his robes and laid them over a chair before cautiously walking over to the Wolf, his hands open and wide showing he was hiding nothing. “Mr. Lupin.” He said coolly and clearly making sure that he was heard. It was too close to the full moon and while Severus hated most of his life, he valued it highly.

The light haired man’s head snapped up, amber eyes blazing before settling down as he recognized the scent and the person before him. “Help my pup,” he begged.

Severus slowly knelt down, keeping his hands within full view of the wolf. “I can’t do that unless you let go of him Mr. Lupin, I need to look over him fully.” He noticed his arms tighten around the young boy and he bit his tongue. “How about you lay him down in front of you. Keep a hold of his hand if you must, but I need him laid out so that I can look at him.” He kept his voice smooth and even.

Sirius slid down next to his mate, nudging and licking at his mating mark, keeping his mate clam as the smaller man laid the boy down, but kept a firm grip on his hand. Sirius slid his arms protectively around his mate murmuring in his ear and rubbing his back.

Severus took a deep breath as he looked down at the boy, and he felt his heart drop. While Sirius had done some basic spells the bruising was still nasty, ranging from sickly yellow green to a painful black. They even made Severus flinch as he began to carefully cut away the blood stained shirt with a simple slicing spell and he ground his teeth at the healing lacerations and the bruising. He heard Remus snarl and Sirius work to calm his mate. Severus blew a breath out and ran his wand down Harry’s body in a slow sweeping stroke of a Diagnosis Spell. He paused over Harry’s abdomen and sucked in a sharp breath as red bleed into his vision and a snarl left his throat.

“Careful Snape, your fangs are showing.” Sirius quipped earning a glare from the dark man.

“You won’t laugh once I tell you what I have just found.” He snarled, “it is a good thing you got him when you did. How could Albus let this happen?” He conjured a pillow and blanket and covered the boy up as he summoned a healing potion as well as a sleeping potion. He slipped the potions down the boy’s throat and made him comfortable as he stood up and began to pace running his fingers through his hair in quick sharp tugs.

Sirius watched the man carefully, Severus had been bitten by a vampire several years ago and usually did very well to hide what he was. This moment was one of few that Sirius had seen his nature shine through, his eyes went from black to a blinding red and his fangs were bared for everyone to see. “What did you find?” He asked softly, keeping up the calming ministrations on his mate, his stomach clenching and mind readying for bad news.

“He…the boy…those muggles.” Severus snarled tugging at his hair again, “this isn’t a onetime thing, he has been beaten progressively over the years, though the damage from now is fresher and the older wounds look to be from maybe last summer. But that isn’t the worse, he was raped. Repeatedly.”

A snarl ripped from Remus and Sirius clamped his arms around his mate and bit lightly into the mating mark to make him clam. Severus watched as he felt the rage pour off the werewolf and he worked to put his mask of calm back into place, knowing his own anger would only fuel the wolf. He watched as Sirius slowly calmed the other man down and both of them looked at him. “He’s only been there for two weeks, since the end of the school year. How could they do that to him? He’s their family.”

Severus sighed, “family doesn’t mean the same to everyone, from what the spells have told me, he has suffered like this for years. The reason why he is so small is because he is malnourished. I believe the only time he eats is when he is at Hogwarts, but even then with how much he has been getting hurt at the school, I don’t know what to think. The boy has been abused in every sense of the word.”

“D-do you think Albus knows about this?” Sirius asked softly.

Severus sighed as he sank down to the floor once more, “there is much you two don’t understand, things are not as they appear…we have a rare opportunity here…should we use it we can save his life. But you have to trust me. We need to put aside all the bullshit from school and work together to save this child.”

“Anything to save my pup,” Remus said softly, shocking both men. Amber eyes lifted to black ones, “save my pup Severus, please, I’ll do anything if you can just save my pup and my pack.” He pleaded, thin fragile hands gripping Severus in an iron grip.

Severus looked at him and laid a hand on his arm, “I will Remus, I swear to you I will. I need to go for now, I will be back soon…and I will have Voldemort with me.”

The two elder wizards stilled, “you can’t bring him here! He will kill Harry!” Remus cried.

Severus shook his head, “he will not, he has never tried to kill Harry, please you have to trust me. Everything you know has been a lie…I swear on my life that no harm will come to this child, and should any harm be done I will lay myself at your mercy, to be done with as you please, should my words prove false.”

Sirius nodded at the vow, “hurry, we need to keep Harry safe, for now this place is secure…for how long I don’t know.”

Severus quickly stood up and pulled on his robes as he Aparated away.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is as it seems, sometimes it takes clear eyes to see what is truly there.

Chapter 2

The Dark Lord Voldemort sat in his chair, his hand sliding along the snake that slept in his lap, his eyes unseeing as the flames in the fireplace danced. His breathing and the sound of the fire crackling the only sound in the large room. A door opened but he didn’t bring his eyes away from the fire, “who disturbs me?” He hissed.

Severus walked swiftly to the chair and knelt down, “forgive me my lord, I request that you come with me. It is very important that you come as quickly as possible.”

Red serpentine eyes moved from the fireplace to the pale face of the vampire in front of him. A pale, thin hand lifted up and cupped his cheek. “You know it is not safe for me to go anywhere.” The man whispered.

Severus leaned into the touch, knowing that his Lord could only be affectionate in these closed quarters. “I wouldn’t ask you this if I didn’t think it important. You know this. It has to do with Harry Potter.”

Red eyes widened and his breathing hitched, “w-what happened to the child?”

“About an hour ago, from what I understand, Remus Lupin found the boy badly beaten and took him to his current home with his mate at Grimmauld Place. I was summoned by Black and Lupin to look over the boy, upon my diagnosis I discovered he has been suffering 15 years of physical abuse as well as sexual abuse for an undetermined amount of time. During the diagnosis I discovered sever tearing and scaring, the boy is badly damaged but due to the healing of his godfather and my own potions he seems to be well on his way to recovery, what this can do to his mind I dare not say. I agree that the boy is strong, but this seems to be the worse he has suffered by far. I also fear that Albus Dumbledore knew full well what was going on, yet continued to send the boy back to that house.”

Voldemort snarled, “that man is forever getting in my way.” He snarled, “take me to the boy, but I am bringing Fenrir Greyback with us, he turned Remus Lupin and this concerns him as well.” Severus nodded and summoned his Patronus to send a message to the werewolf leader.

Moments later the door was shoved open and Greyback stormed in, his lips pulled back in a snarl as he looked at the vampire and the Dark Lord. “You called for me?” He snarled.

“We are going to go see one of your pack Fenrir, Remus Lupin needs aid with his mate and pup and I am taking you with.” Voldemort said as he slowly got up from his chair, Nagini sliding to the floor and hissing in annoyance.

Fenrir’s ears perked as he ran his claw like nails through the scruff on his chin before nodding. “Very well, but should this prove to be a pack issue does our agreement still stand?” He growled.

Voldemort nodded, “of course Fenrir. Now, Severus, let’s go.”

Severus nodded as he Aparated back to number 12 Grimmauld Place, two more resounding pops let him know that the two other wizards were behind him. He opened the door and walked in, before leading them to the living room. He saw Harry sleeping on the couch and Sirius and Remus hovering around the sleeping boy. He cleared his throat drawing the attention of the two men to him.

Remus jumped to his feet, putting himself between the three other men and his pup, snarling at the other werewolf in the room. “Why would you bring _him_ here? That monster-”

“I am Alpha, you will not disrespect me pup.” Fenrir snarled.

“You are not Alpha here, this is my home, my pack! I will not have you anywhere near my pup.” Remus snarled, his eyes flashing amber.

“You are nothing but an Omega, you will not attack me. If you do you will die.” The elder wolf snarled, “back down now.”

Remus snarled and Sirius stepped in front of him, “I am Alpha of this house, why would you bring him here Severus? After everything he has put my mate through?”

Severus sighed and pulled out his wand walking forward and tapping Sirius on the forehead, between his eyes. “ _Claritatis._ ” He turned to Remus and did the same thing and watched as their eyes clouded over before clearing once more.

Sirius rubbed his eyes and shook his head, showing just why his Animagus was a dog. “What the hell was that?”

Severus slid his wand back into his holster in his sleeve. “A simple but powerful clarity spell, look now at Voldemort and Fenrir and tell me what you see.”

Sirius lifted his eyes and they widened as he now looked at the two men who he had been told were the cause of all the pain and suffering in his life. His gaze fell over Voldemort and he had to bite back a gasp, the man standing before him was nothing like he had seen over the years. He was still tall and willowy and his skin was still pale snow white, but that was where all similarities he had known over the years ended. The man before him was just that, a man, not a freaky human snake hybrid of dark magic. He had long wavy black/brown hair that fell down to his waist, his eyes were a delicate almond shaped eyes were dark but held a red hue to them. His face was fine boned, almost elfish in look and delicacy, the man was stunningly beautiful. His grey eyes drifted over to Fenrir and he was floored at how the man looked now. While Fenrir was still huge, he looked more human than monster now, his long hair was swept back as if he had been running through the wind and his blue eyes were bright and intelligent, not half crazed as Sirius was used to seeing. The man before him was all tight bulging muscles and power under tanned skin, showing a hard life but the power that it gave him was intoxicating. “How?”

“A trick of a spell, Albus Dumbledore gives them to all of his followers, so that they see me as the twisted ugly monster he wants them to see me as, he uses deception and fear to hide behind so that he can destroy our kind.”

“What kind? Vampires, Werewolves, and mad wizards? What game are you playing at Voldemort.” Sirius asked suspiciously.

“Magical kind. This war is not what you have been fighting. What you know and what is true are all twisted and distorted. May we sit?” He asked politely indicating the chairs by the fire, his body barely containing a shiver. “And please, call me Tom.”

Severus sat down in a chair and pulled Tom down into his lap and wrapping around him to keep him warm. Remus looked at the pair as Fenrir moved to sprawl out before the fire, opting to sit on the floor than in a confining chair. “You two are lovers.” He said softly, wonderment filling his voice as his amber eyes gazed between the two.

Severus nodded and smirked, “why you never were in Ravenclaw I will never understand.” He snorted, “Tom is my sire, and the night that Lily and James were killed was the night I turned. What you know and what is true is not the same thing. Please sit and I will explain everything as best as I can, I fear we are running out of time and when the sun rises we must flee this place and take Harry with us.”

Sirius sat down in a chair and leaned forward his elbows on his knees as he watched the men before him. Remus slid to the floor by his legs and huddled close. “How can we trust that this is all true? That this isn’t some elaborate plan to get Harry away to kill him.”

Severus nodded as he pulled a vile out of his pocket, “truth serum. Not even a Vampire can resist the compulsion. Will this satisfy you?”

“How do we know that it isn’t simply water inside of a vile? Veritaserum is colorless, tasteless, and odorless for all we know it could be water and we could have some kind of weird charm done on us to make us see Voldemort and Greyback like this.” Sirius argued.

Fenrir snorted from his spot on the floor looking bored, but his eyes never leaving the sleeping form of Harry. “Too many questions, can we just move this along?”

“They are right to ask,” Tom said softly, “we can only give you our word. Not that it means much under the lies that Albus Dumbledore has spread about us, but you know Severus to be a man of his word and of his craft.”

Remus weighed his words carefully and nodded, “fine, we will listen then act. I can smell a lie, no matter how good the person is at telling them.”

Severus nodded as he took the dose of Veritaserum and slide the vile back into his pocket. “I will go back to the night that Tom supposedly ‘attacked’ the Potter residence in Godric Hallow. The prophecy was given, and Peter had come to us to warn us that his friends were the target of something. He begged us to help, and I knew who he was talking about. I kept a tenitive contact with Lily, she forgave me for what I had said after the large blow out we all had at Hogwarts and she was sending me pictures of a little baby boy who was looking into the camera with a world of wonder in his large green eyes.” Severus couldn’t help the small smile that crept into his face, “she was the only one who didn’t seem to be affected by whatever spell Albus has over you all, it was placed when you went to Hogwarts, during the first Wizarding War. Lily seemed to be the only one who didn’t have the charm placed on her, maybe because Albus decided it wasn’t needed because of the feud between the Marauders, the Hogwarts golden boys and myself. I had just finished my change from human to vampire when Peter came to us, begging for us to help him. Tom and I ran to the Potter home…only to find it decimated. Albus stood there smiling, with an infant in his arms. He looked and felt mad. Tom flew into a rage and flung a killing curse at him, but because he killed Lily…and the blood wards on Harry…it backfired, thus the legend of the Boy-Who-Lived began and the tricks truly started.”

Remus stared at the men before him, Fenrir was quiet, his eyes steadily on the boy on the couch and Tom who was shivering into the arms that were wrapped around him. “You went to save them…Then why did Sirius go to Azkaban?”

“Another trick by Albus, because of the charms he had in place so how you saw Tom, through that vile name Voldemort, Fenrir, Bellatrix, the Malfoy’s, everything was a trick. He was tricked into going after the one who nearly exposed him. Albus thought himself clever for getting rid of the lose end that is Peter, but he never counted on me. He never knew that I had turned with a vampires kiss and he never was good enough to get into my mind. I played him, making him think I would spy for him. I was devastated over the loss of Tom, he was my mate…much like you were devastated when Sirius went away. I worked in the dungeons of Hogwarts, teaching simple potions and working secretly to bring Tom back…nothing I could do would bring him back, none of the tomes I searched through would help. I would often ask Albus after the baby, all I ever got was a name and that he was safe with family. I had no idea that anything was wrong…if I knew…gods if only I knew.”

Tom held his mate close and kissed him softly. “Hush love, it’s alright. You had no idea, and you had no way to check up on him. That bastard kept you away, the only thing we can do now is work to keep the boy safe.”

“What about when I got out of Azkaban? You tried your damndest to keep me from Harry, even tried to hurt Remus. You kept making batches of shitty Wolvesbane potions to keep him docile but they never worked, they made him more dangerous.” Sirius growled.

Severus’s eyes widened, “I would never brew that potion for a werewolf, and it is too dangerous. The properties of it cause a mutation that makes it almost impossible for the wolf to do what it needs to do when it comes out during the full moon. I refused to make the potion, saying that I was busy with making sure that I was keeping up with Ministry orders just to keep the old man off my back.”

Remus’s eyes widened, “what do you mean that potion is dangerous.”

“Tell me Remus, how long have you had your mate?” This time it was Fenrir who spoke, his voice gruff as he pulled his eyes away from the sleeping boy and looked at the pup he created through the bite.

“S-since our fifth year at Hogwarts.”

“That was what, fifteen sixteen years ago? You are an Omega, your role in the pack is to bare children, tell me when did you start taking the potion?” The elder wolf grumbled.

“Shortly after I graduated Hogwarts, Albus vouched for me at the Ministry when I registered as a werewolf…he helped me get the potion and…and I was able to stay safe. I lived happily in a country house with Sirius until…until Lily and James died.”

“So you have been on that poison for nearly ten years. Is your changing painful? Do all you crave is blood and killing during the change? And afterwards do you feel weak as a new pup?”

Remus felt a cold knot begin in his stomach. “Yes, to all of it.” He whispered.

“And you have yet to birth any pups of you and your mate. The effects of that Potion essentially destroy everything that makes us a werewolf. The potion suppresses our need to run with the moon, without that we are nothing but mindless monsters. The potion will also suppress your Omega side, you will grow more aggressive and it will flush out any attempt that you have at trying to have children. If you do conceive the potion will make when you turn into such a painful experience that the body will purge the baby.” Fenrir’s eyes glistened as he gazed at the one he turned and his mate. “Had I any idea what was going on I would have come to you, I thought you didn’t come back to the Pack after school because you were seduced by the Wizarding world. I had no idea you were being poisoned. I failed you as your Alpha and your father Remus. Your birth father would skin my hide if he knew.”

Remus looked at the large werewolf with wide eyes, “you, you actually knew my family?”

Fenrir nodded, “they took me in after I was separated from the pack on a hunting trip gone wrong. I was badly wounded after taking a fall from a cliff. Your mother was as kind as she was beautiful, your father was a strong man, confidant and smart. And you, you were the cutest little child, strong and beautiful. I stayed with your family for a month, the night of the full moon another werewolf followed my scent, seeing me as an Alpha to be dominated to take over a pack. The wolf was crazed from the poison given to him by wizards, I was already transformed and you were curled up with me by the fire as I slept. I heard the howls and the screams as your mother was attacked. Your father shouted through the door of your home to take you and run. The wolf then barged into the house and tried to fight me. I easily took him down and I looked for you in the room, but you were out the door crying and begging your mother to wake up. I grabbed you and turned you and took you back to my pack. You were happy Remus, you played with other wolf children and played with the pups when the moon rose. But then, after being with us for two years a raid happened on our pack…many of the pack was killed, a few pups were captured and taken away and I was badly wounded and taken by my second to heal. There were only five of us left…three Alphas and two Omegas…I ran into other packs…slowly created my own. Tom found me a few years before he disappeared and I agreed to anything, as long as I could get back what was stolen from me.” Fenrir reached out and touched Remus’s hair softly, “I never stopped looking for you pup, but no one ever could find you. Your scent was blocked from me, but I never stopped looking, I wanted so badly to bring you back to the Pack, to give you a home that you deserved. One day I did find you…shortly before your mate was taken from you. You were so happy…I just…I couldn’t bring you away from that. Now I regret not taking you and your mate and the little pack you had made and brought you to me. If I had…I probably could have saved us all this pain.”

Remus slowly crawled over to the large werewolf and bumped his head against his shoulder. “I understand Alpha.” He said softly.

Fenrir pulled him into a tight hug as tears flowed down his face. “My sweet Remus, you were the son I never had.”

Sirius watched his mate and felt through their bond the happiness that only came with finding family and he couldn’t help but smile. “So, to sum up everything we have learned Albus is really the sick bastard who started this war and took our friends from us and Tom here is really the good guy.”

Severus shrugged. “Simply put yes. I am surprised you are catching on so quickly Black.”

Tom glared at his mate, “Sev that is not helping. I thought you could leave the petty rivalries behind.”

Sirius laughed as Severus got reprimanded by his mate and shook his head. “You can’t change everything in one night Tom, since my Mate has said nothing indicating you are lying I am inclined to believe you seeing as how my mate is currently happier than I have ever seen him in all the years I have known him. Oh yes I can make my mate happy, but nothing can take the place of family or pack.” His eyes turned to Harry, “but I fear what this will do for Harry, he is strong…but this…to shake the only world he has known, I don’t know if I can do that.”

“Bring him to the pack, show him a life of no fear and of love. The Pack will not hurt him, he will be accepted and loved and cherished. He is Remus’s pup and there for part of my own line granting him all the respect he deserves. He is not known for leading any raids which will help the pack accept him even more. He will be safe, you all will be safe.” Fenrir said as he cradled Remus to him as if the man was a child again. “I am tired of running, and I am tired of having a broken pack. I want my wolves home, even if that means going against the Ministry full force. I am tired of hiding and I am tired of being hunted like a beast, werewolves are not monsters we are powerful beings who deserve as much respect as any wizard and witch. I pledge myself and my pack to Tom Riddle, the so called Dark Lord, to help him bring back the old ways.”

Tom inclined his head before looking at Sirius. “Sirius, I know what you believe of your family…but it is not all true, yes your mother was a shrew of a woman but she was a brilliant witch as are any of the Black line. We can give you back any and all memories that are altered or lost to give you clarity. You know in your heart that you have been lied to, Light does not always mean good and Dark does not always mean evil. I am not asking you to do this for us, we are old Sirius, but our ways are what kept the Wizarding world strong, if we bring that back then we can give children like Harry a safe place to be themselves. He will grow up into a powerful wizard, the one he should have been. If you come with us…he will be protected.” Tom stood up and held out a hand to him. “Should you join us, know that my forces will always be at your back, that you will have people willing to throw themselves in front of you to save you, but they will expect the same of you. Can you offer that of yourself? For a world for children who are like Harry where they can grow up and practice their magic freely instead of be restricted and filled with the pain of denying themselves the magic that belongs to them?”

Sirius stood up and took Toms hand, his face stern. “I will Tom, for Harry and for any children I bring into this world with my mate. As the last of the Noble House of Black I continue my family’s ties to the Dark Lord and will bring the Wizarding World where it belongs.”

Tom smiled and nodded. “The pact is made and the deal struck. Now let’s get the boy out of here and go home. This place is no longer safe, and I know that you have family who have been waiting to bring you home Sirius.”

Fenrir helped Remus to his feet and walked over to gather the small child in his arms. As he held the boy close a strong intoxicating scent washed over him and his blue eyes widened as he looked down at the small delicate boy in his arms. Severus and Tom watched him curiously as he leaned down to bury his nose in the mop of black hair.

“Fenrir?” Severus asked softly.

Blue eyes lifted, the amber of the wolf bleeding through as a low rumbling growl filled the room. “My mate.” He growled.

Remus’s eyes widened as he gripped Sirius’s hand and Sirius, Severus, and Tom all cursed.

“Fuck,” Sirius breathed as he ran his fingers of his free hand through his hair, “is it safe to say shit just got complicated?” He asked the other men in the room, earning three sets of glares since the fourth set of eyes were too busy taking in the sight of the small boy in his arms.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the world gets turned upside down

Chapter 3

Tom cursed himself all the way back to the Manor he called home. The Greyback pack guarded the grounds and the Manor itself was connected to several different places for people to flee too if need be. So far it only housed himself, Severus, and a few Death Eater members who had no home to go to. Now with the addition of Sirius, Remus and Harry he had to think what to do. He had not planned for this and his heart raced at what to do. Yes he wanted the boy safe, more than anything. He owed it to Lily and James Potter to keep their child safe, but the revelation that the boy was the intended mate of Fenrir Greyback made things harder. Tom stood by the window of his bedroom, Dawn was coming and he knew he needed to get to sleep soon, but his mind was a whirl wind of crazy emotions. He saw the small fires of the werewolf pack below him and knew that Fenrir was setting up home and lodging for the three newest members of their pack. Tom jumped when he felt arms wrap around him and he turned to look into the onyx eyes of his mate.

Severus dropped his head to kiss his neck softly. “You need to sleep Tom, you are slowly regaining your strength, and it will take everything you have to deal with all of this.”

Tom sighed, “I am not prepared for this, and I am not strong enough to face him.” Tom whispered softly.

Severus tightened his arms around him and sighed, “you don’t have to be strong for all of us, take some strength from me, take it from Fenrir, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lucius, Draco, all of us. We will give you strength and you will always have us. You are not alone my love.”

“I fear for what will happen to Harry, I don’t want to use the boy as a weapon, but he is vital to saving our world.”

“So then we don’t use him as a weapon, love is more than one way to win this war. Harry can and will be kept safe, he is going to know family, love, friendship, and most of all the pack. I taught Remus the spell to take the veil off from his eyes, Remus and Sirius will educate the boy and he will understand. He is unhappy at Hogwarts, with only the Weasley boy and that Muggle girl as his friends he will find more here than he ever did there. Here his life will not be in danger and his mind will heal as well as his body.  Come…sleep. Once the sun sets we will see to everyone, for now sleep Tom.” He drew the curtains closed and Tom turned in his arms.

The elder vampire wrapped his arms around the youngers’ neck and kissed him passionately. “I don’t want to sleep just yet, please, ease my mind Severus.”

Severus smiled at his mate and ran his fingers along his delicate body before nodding. “As you wish my love.” He swept the man up and carried him to the bed to do as he was asked.

Down in the encampment Fenrir stood outside the small hut that served as the Pack’s clinic talking with Sirius. “I swear to you Sirius, I will not act upon my intended until he is taught and can see the world through clear eyes like you and Remus see now.”

Sirius folded his arms over his chest, “honestly I don’t know how I feel about you acting on your intents anyway. Harry is a child! And he just got out of a place where he was abused physically and sexually for who knows how long. You can’t possibly expect him to want to jump into a mating with you, one who he has been taught to fear since he got to Hogwarts. If you come onto him he will bolt and we will lose him.”

Fenrir growled, “you don’t know that. You are not a mind Healer, you don’t know what his state of mind will be when he comes around.”

Sirius snarled, “I know my godson better than you! I have known him since he was a baby.”

Fenrir snorted, “yet you were in Azkaban right alongside me for 12 years of his life.”

Sirius snarled again as he stepped forward only to be stopped by the door opening. “Siri! Harry is awake!” Remus cried happily. Sirius shot Fenrir a cool look before disappearing into the hut.

The elder werewolf snorted as he walked off to check on the rest of the pack, he felt exhaustion tugging at him but he had work he had to do as Alpha of the pack. He took a moment to sit heavily by the main fire of the encampment, he looked to the rising sun and ran a hand through his wild silver hair and scrubbed at his face sighing heavily. He felt something nudge him and looked up to see the Pack healer holding a cup out to him. He smiled gratefully to the other wolf and took the cup, “Thank you Dorian.”

The healer nodded and sat down drinking out of his own cup, “you look tired Fen, you need sleep.” He said, eyeing the other wolf.

“Is that your personal or professional opinion?” Fenrir teased.

Dorian laughed, “both, I confess I take more than a professional interest in you Fen. But that is only because we are friends. I’ve known you for many years and you are one of the few people I can truly call friend. Does this have to do with the young boy you brought to the Pack last night?”

Fenrir sighed as he looked to the rising sun again, “I was hoping I was going to have time to explain to the pack before he was discovered. Dorian, I brought three new people to our pack last night…Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Harry Potter.”

Dorian stilled and looked at him with wide eyes, “Remus Lupin? Little Remmy? He’s here? He’s back?”

Fenrir looked to the other wolf and sighed again. Dorian was one of theOmegas who survived the attack when Remus and a few other children were taken. Dorian was a primary care giver for children when the Alphas were off on a hunt as well as the healer of the pack. “Yes, he’s here, he’s mated now. But Dori…he’s been on the Wolvesbane Potion….he’s been off of it for a while, but I…I don’t know if he can ever be the same.”

Tears filled Dorian’s eyes, “Poor Remmy, does he…does he remember?”

Fenrir shook his head, “no, but Tom has agreed to try to get his memories back, to fix everything that that foolish Dumbledore broke. For now, we bring them into the pack as if they are old family. For now, I want you to go to that tent and I want you to help, Harry is in a very bad way, he has been abused for years…I want….I want you to see what you can do for him.”

Dorian looked at the Alpha and rested his hand on his arm. “He’s your intended isn’t he?”

“You were always a very intuitive one. Nothing gets by you. Yes, it seems Mother Moon has a sense of humor in bestowing me a mate in the form of Harry Potter.” He looked up to the lightening sky again, “forever cursed, it’s the fate of the werewolf. Not fully human, not fully wolf.”

Dorian chuckled, “that is why we have mates, to balance out everything. Just give it time, Mother Moon brought you together for a reason, maybe you are the one thing that will heal Harry Potter completely.” He squeezed his shoulder, “I’ll go look in on him and Remus now. Maybe we can do something to bring Remus back into the pack; the full moon is in a few days…we can’t have him changing with all the poison running through him. Remember when I left a few months ago? Chasing a lead over in the Black Forest in Germany?”

“Yes, I remember, you said you were checking into the cases of lycanthropy…what did you find Dori?”

Dorian smiled and lifted his finger to his lips, “it’s a secret Fen, but it might just help us save our race.” He turned and walked off to where Sirius and Remus were with Harry to do as his Alpha asked.

Fenrir blinked after the man, his head spinning trying to figure out what Dorian was talking about before shaking his head and going about his duties as Alpha for the Pack. Dorian opened the door to see Harry propped up against the back of the bed, Sirius on one side and Remus on the other. Three sets of eyes set on him and he offered a smile and spread his hands showing he was hiding nothing. “Good morning, my name is Dorian and I am the Healer for the Greyback Pack.”

Harry stiffened slightly as he looked at the Healer. Dorian looked to be around Remus’s age, but Harry suspected with the werewolf curse inside of him he was a lot older, with sandy blonde hair and bright baby blue eyes. He was lithe and fairly pretty for a male, Harry took in the glasses perched on his nose and the simple grey slacks, he was bare foot and no shirt, his chest built with lithe muscles just like Remus. Dorian pulled a stool closer and offered another brilliant but kind smile, and Harry couldn’t help but offer a small smile back, Dorian made him feel comfortable and gave off a warm and safe sort of aura. “I’m Harry; these are my godfathers Remus and Sirius.”

Dorian offered his hand out to each man; lastly taking Remus’s and tears filled his eyes. “You grew up so much Remus. The last I saw you you were only 6…you were such a bright boy, strong too. Very kind to all the younger pups, you often calmed them when they became scared stuck close to them during the change. The children loved you, you even tried to save them when the raid came, and you fought those bastards tooth and nail trying to get all the children away. I got there in time to see them club you over the head; of course with the new werewolf blood in you you were stronger than they thought.” Dorian shook his head, “I was pulled away by Elizabeth, she was a Beta who worked around the children with me. But she shoved me away telling me to get to Fenrir, to gather the Alphas and hurry back. By then it was too late. I’m sorry Remmy, I wasn’t fast enough.”

Remus watched as the man sobbed into his hand, he couldn’t smell a lie from the man and his face and heart were open. The blue eyes and kind voice sparked his memory as well as the scent coming off the man. “Dorian, you had the nicest voice, you used…you used to sing when some of the younger ones didn’t sleep.”

Dorian looked up at him with hopeful eyes, “you remember?”

Remus shook his head, “no, at least…not a lot. Scents…they often trigger memories.”

Dorian smacked his own forehead, “of course! Brilliant as always Remus, you probably just saved a lot of lives by saying that.” Dorian gave him a brilliant teary smile and Sirius and Harry shared a confused look causing Dorian to laugh. “Do forgive me, my mind is always trying to find out the how and the why behind lycanthropy. Those of us in packs and out of the way of wizards and witches see ourselves as gifted by Mother Moon, I am looking to where the gene comes from.”

“From a bite.” Harry said, “that’s how Remus became a werewolf.”

Dorian nodded, “that is one way, but it is only as a last resort. Most of the people in the pack were born into being a werewolf. The original Greyback Pack never bit humans; at least let them live after a bite. Our bite is our last resort, usually when we are cornered, it’s a defense, but same as any wolf we bite to kill. Should we be cornered in our wolf form we will attack just as any animal would, same with being cornered in human form, we will attack then too. The only wolves who bite to turn are the mad ones set lose by the Ministry, to instill fear and essentially bring about a witch-hunt, think about it Harry, is your Remus a mad foaming diseased beast to be put down?”

“Of course not! Sure he has a furry problem once a month but he is the sweetest man the rest of the time. He sends me letters and chocolate frogs at school and has even managed to sneak in something to me when I’m living at the Dursley’s I would go insane without him.” Harry whispered.

Dorian nodded, “and what of me Harry? Do I look half insane to you? Have I eyed you up like you were my next victim?” Dorian leaned forward and placed his fingertips at Harry’s chest, “what do you feel in here when you look at me? Don’t think about it, just say it.”

“Safe, I feel safe. I don’t know, you…you bleed calm and safety.”

Dorian nodded and sat back, “how long have you been a werewolf Harry?”

“Werewolf? I’m not one!”

The Healer’s eyebrows shot up, practically disappearing into his hair. “Surely you are joking.”

Remus shook his head, “he’s not, he has never been bitten or scratched by me…though I will admit because I was under the influence of Wolvesbane two years ago I did try.”

Dorian tapped his chin thoughtfully, “Curious indeed. You react and think like a wolf, I had just assumed you were either bitten as a child or Remus gave you the gift. Is there anyone in your family known to have a werewolf gene? Your father or mother?”

Sirius shook his head, “from what I can tell no, Lily was Muggleborn and James…well James was a lot of things but a werewolf offspring, Remus would have noticed. Harry has always been special, constantly surprising everyone.”

“Yeah, just another thing that makes me a freak.” Harry muttered.

Dorian’s brows knitted, “you are not a freak Harry, why would you call yourself that?” Harry shrugged and every warning bell in Dorian’s head went off. “Harry, would you be alright for me to check you over? I have been informed that you were badly abused.”

Harry sighed and drew his knees up to his chest, “guess everything is out in the open then. Yeah, I guess you can look me over.”

“Do you want Sirius and Remus to step out while I work?”

Harry nodded quickly, keeping his eyes down and his head lowered. Dorian nodded to Remus, who pulled his mate up and took him out of the small hut. Dorian began to hum as he walked over to a cabinet and began pulling out potions and a few other things that Harry didn’t recognize. Harry watched him wearily holding the blanket at his waist tightly. Dorian laid the things out on the table in front of Harry and then took a good look at him. The boy was beautiful, he was pale but the kind of pale that came from a tan starting to fade. Looking at him from just his torso he was very thin, and it made Dorian’s heart ache. His gaze moved up to the boy’s face, he was delicate and beautiful with large green eyes the color of fresh grass in spring, slim nose, full rose peddle lips, high cheekbones, and of course the scar. Dorian began to hum again as he reached forward to open a drawer and pulled out a quill and parchment.

“What are you humming?” Harry asked softly, trying to steady his beating heart as fear spiked through him.

“Was I? Forgive me I do that a lot, children hate Healers, usually comes with coming to get shots or something else equally uncomfortable. Humming relaxes children; I’ve done it for so long that I forget that I do it.” Dorian smiled softly at him as he began to mark the parchment with the quill, “don’t worry I’m not going to write down anything bad, my writing is me marking what potions work well on you and what don’t, as well as herbal magic.”

“Herbal magic? Like when you mix different herbs for potions?”

“Close but not quite, it’s taking the raw magical energies of a plant or animal and using them with our own magics to heal or to discover something. It’s a very ancient form of magic, used in times of great danger or if you are on the run. Since most werewolves are not allowed to work around Potions, fear of contamination.” Dorian pulled a face as if tasting something foul. “Before I was turned, I was bitten by a crazed wolf…mauled more like it, left for dead. I was found by a kind witch who worked at St. Mungos and she healed me, and then informed me I was diseased. I got scared what the Ministry would do and I ran…I ran and I ran and ran until my legs gave out in some forest. Fenrir found me and brought me into the pack, I was 21 when I was turned, training to be a healer, I was told I was a brilliant potion brewer…but because of my condition I can’t get a job brewing. So I dedicate my life and my skills to learning all I can about the old magical ways as well as applying new age use. Severus is impressed with my skills as much as I am impressed with his. We work together closely, trying to help heal Tom as well as find a cure for the Wolvesbane poison.”

Harry nodded, glad that he could understand everything he was told, thanks to Remus and Sirius filling him in and even showing memories of all he had missed in the few short hours since Remus saved him from his uncle. “I hope you find what you are looking for.” Harry whispered drawing his knees up, “but I don’t see how I can help any.”

Dorian smiled, “you can help a lot, your reactions are very much like any submissive or Omega werewolf, the way you hang your head if you feel guilty or bad about something, the look you give Sirius and Remus, hoping that they approve. But it concerns me also, you act like a submissive who has spent years under a horrible bond, being given untold amounts of pain. I know very little of what happened before you came to my hut.  I would like you to tell me, please Harry.”

Harry shook his head, “I-I can’t talk about it.”

Dorian sat back and looked at the boy; he was starting to visibly tremble. The elder wolf chewed his lip; _this is very bad, very very bad. I’ll do the physical work up and then put him to sleep so I can think of how to work with him to face these demons._ Dorian gave himself a mental shake and put a soft hand on Harry’s arm. “It’s alright Harry, you don’t have to tell me anything, I just need to know what pain you feel. I need to know what hurts so I can fix it, you tell me what hurts and I will tell you exactly what kind of potions you use. Is that acceptable?”

“I guess so…” Harry whispered softly. He straightened his legs out and reclined back. “Remus said that Sirius and Snape healed a lot, but they didn’t know if they got everything. The cuts have all healed up, but my ribs still kind of hurt and…and,” he made a weak motion with his hand to his lower area.

Dorian chewed on the inside of his cheek, “Harry, will you allow me to remove the blanket and do a proper examination? I will walk you step by step through what I am going to do, tell you when I touch you, what I’m using; I will go slowly and work with you. Should you wish it I will even put on gloves and I will make sure not to hurt you even further.”

Harry nodded his head, “ok.”

Dorian moved away and to the same cabinet he grabbed the potions from and he grabbed some gloves from a box. He sat back down on his stool and pulled his small work table closer. “Alright Harry, I am going to move the blanket down now, only to your knees for right now, to look and see if there are any damage.” At Harry’s nod Dorian moved the blanket down gently, keeping his face serene and passive at Harry’s nudity. “Your clothes were in tatters, from what I understand to heal you your godfather and Severus had to remove your clothes to get to some of the more sever wounds. Once we are done here I will go and find you some clothing, I believe we have a few things that might fit you.”

“Don’t worry about it too much; I don’t want to put anyone out.” Harry whispered keeping his eyes on the ceiling.

Dorian’s brow furrowed. “You won’t be putting anyone out Harry, in this pack we care for one another. You by all rights are seen as Remus’s pup, and Remus is seen as Fenrir’s pup. Even if that were not the case you would be cared for as any pup in the pack.” He sighed softly as Harry stayed silent; the boy had some serious psychological damage that would be explored later. “Alright Harry, first I am going to run my hands along your lower body, checking to see if there is any residual bruising, just let me know if you feel any pain or discomfort. If you want me to stop just say so.” At Harry’s nod Dorian began to slide his fingers down along Harry’s thighs and lower stomach, deliberately avoiding the boy’s genitals. Dorian began to hum softly again when he noticed that Harry began to tense when his hands slid over his lower abdomen, just above his pelvic area.

“T-there’s some pain there…not a lot…but it hurts with a little pressure.”

Dorian nodded and continued to hum as he moved his hands in the way that Harry said, watching as discomfort crossed over the boy’s face. “As far as I can see, there is nothing on the surface indicating that there is any damage…it might be internal.” Dorian sighed, “now Harry I need to check over your penis and testicles…are you ok with that Harry?”

Harry bit his lip and continued to look up at the ceiling. “go ahead.”

Dorian gave another soft sigh as he continued his examination, he saw scaring and bruising along the shaft and head of Harry’s penis and scars that looked almost like melted wax or boiling water was dumped over the poor boy. “Harry you have a lot of scar tissue down here…can you feel any of my touches?” He watched as Harry shook his head and his heart leapt into his throat. “You can’t feel my fingers prodding?”

Harry shook his head, “no…I-I-I can’t feel anything down there.” He whispered, tears falling down his face.

Dorian’s heart broke as he quickly stripped the gloves and pulled the boy into his arms, his inner wolf begging him to sooth and coddle the child, make everything bad go away. Harry clung to the healer as he began to sob, he felt like he was a child again and he remembered after all the beatings and the pain he went through how he wished that someone would hold him like the kind wolf was doing now. Dorian began to sing softly in another language as he stroked his hair and back, rocking him softly.

Hours later Dorian finished with his examination and gave Harry a sleeping potion. He tucked the boy in tightly and left the hut, his heart heavier than he had ever felt it in his life. He ached for the poor boy, all the damage his body had suffered, the scars, the abuse, the pain, and most of all the humiliation. It made Dorian sick to his stomach. He walked over to the middle of the camp where Remus and Sirius sat with Fenrir eating lunch and he looked at the Alpha.

“Did you go to bed like I told you to Fen?” The healer asked softly.

Fenrir didn’t look up, “I got a few hours of sleep. There’s a lot of work to be done today, trying to get a small hut built for Remus and Sirius and Harry.” He looked up and his face fell as he saw the look on Dorian’s face. “Dori?” He stood up and touched Dorian’s shoulder.

The small healer broke then, his sobs coming in waves as he fell into the Alpha. Fenrir caught him as he fell and held the healer close. It took a few minutes for the sobs to subside and he was able to sit down. He wiped his face and took a drink from the mug he was handed before looking up into the faces of the three other men. “I’m sorry…I’m very sorry, but I couldn’t…I couldn’t hold all of that in. Mother Moon those were not people who had Harry they were monsters. How anyone could do that to a child is disgusting!” His baby blue eyes gazed at them, “while I was examining him he was saying he felt abdominal pain, before I went on an internal check I checked his genitals…he has bad scaring and what appears to be nerve damage…he said…he said he couldn’t feel my hands checking him over, I even did the pinprick tests…well sort of in a sense I did. I ran a feather along him and got nothing. He reacted to nothing, just looked up at the ceiling as if nothing was happening.”

Fenrir felt a growl in his throat as his fingers flexed, “and they have the nerve to call us animals. We would never hurt one of our pups like that.”

“Calm yourself Fenrir, your anger will not help anything. Harry is in a very delicate state right now, he seems to be accepting everything that Sirius and Remus tell him without flaw. His world seems unshaken, I believe as long as he stays in their care then he will do just fine…he will need constant love and care, to be treated as the child he is. He is 15 years old; right now he should be learning and growing.” Dorian looked up to the clear blue sky. “Do not push him to talk about the abuse, let him come to you. When you take him to see Tom and Severus, mention nothing about it. Let Harry come to his own terms with what happened, let him stay close to Sirius and Remus. We have a few children around his age…maybe he can make friends with them. He also expressed an interest in my own research.”

Remus’s brow furrowed, “your research?”

Fenrir nodded, “Dorian is a talented healer and a talented wizard, but he prefers the title of Druid.”

Sirius blinked, “Druid…as in the old wizards of the forest?”

Dorian nodded, “yes, I believe that the world around us has a lot of magic and a lot of secrets. I dedicate myself to finding the secrets of our line, I don’t believe it to be a curse, but a gift offered to people by ancient gods and goddesses. I have found many uses of plants that go into normal potions that can do more if they are not brewed. It really is fascinating work, as I was prepping Harry for examination I was talking with him a little about it and even a little more after I was finished to calm him down. He was highly interested in what I do, I thought, with your permission of course, I would begin teaching him. He was more interested in helping me find a cure for Wolvesbane poisoning.” Dorian smiled, “he said he wants to make sure that you and Sirius have children Remmy, you have a special pup in there. He loves you both very much.”

Remus smiled as tears filled his eyes, “we will do anything to help him…he is our pup after all.”

Fenrir broke out in a yawn that earned a glare from Dorian, the Alpha growled softly. “Don’t start Dori, I will be able to sleep tonight after the meeting with Tom and Severus. Let me get this hut put up and if there is time I will take a nap.”

Dorian rolled his eyes, “you are such a pain in the ass Fen. But fine, have it your way. I will be making sure you get some sleep when you get back, even if I have to knock you out myself.”

Remus and Sirius laughed as Fenrir growled at the Healer, Remus turned to Sirius and slid his hand into his mates. “Can we do this Siri? Can we keep him safe?”

Sirius nodded, “I believe we can…and Harry is strong, remember he has Potter blood in him.” Sirius leaned over and kissed him softly, “now stop worrying, you’ll grey your hair even more.”

Remus snorted shaking his head but smiling at his mate.

Back at Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore snarled at the news he was handed by his top agents Minerva and Tonks. “What do you mean the boy is gone?” He snarled at them.

Tonks flinched while Minerva stood stiff as a board, her arms folded over her chest. “Just as we said Albus, he is gone from the Dursley home.” She said, “we also have Sirius Black and Remus Lupin missing, number 12 Grimmauld Place is empty. We also can’t trace any of the wizards through their wands. Harry has not used his so his trace will not be activated, and any trace for Black and Lupin do not work seeing as they are fully grown and educated wizards.”

Albus snarled again, “why weren’t you watching him?”

“There was a shift in the guard; it took longer for the next person to get there than anticipated.”

Albus flicked his wrist, “get out, both of you, go find him and bring him here. He is our ticket to the world we need.”

Both Minerva and Tonks bowed and left as Albus got up and walked to his window looking out over the grounds of Hogwarts, stroking his beard lightly. “Where the fuck did you run off to you little bastard? Where are you hiding?” He snarled before turning and going to his lab to see if his own magic could find him. He vowed to find him and bring him to heel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A home offered, a family found, and a place to finally feel safe

Chapter 4

Harry woke up slowly from the sleeping potion and felt comforted to hear Dorian humming again, the man had a nice voice from what he could tell and it was soothing. Harry sat up, surprised that he didn’t feel any pain. Dorian turned from the desk he was working at, “good evening Harry, I’m sorry did I wake you?”

Harry shook his head, “no, the potion must have worn off.”

The healer laughed softly, “that potion wore off about twenty minutes after you took it. It’s not dreamless sleep, it is a simple concoction meant to enable the sleeping process. Your own body let you sleep this long.”

Harry rubbed his eyes, after the clarity spell they figured out that the veiling spell and his glasses caused him a double whammy and when he was given the spell he no longer needed the glasses. He apparently had his mother’s eyesight too, which he would forever be grateful for. “How long have I been out?”

“About ten hours, Fenrir, Remus, and Sirius have been building the three of you a hut, I believe it’s finished now and they are resting before the vampires rise.” Dorian chuckled at some joke that was lost on Harry. “I came in here to work; I found something interesting last year on my trip to southern Germany and it has been sticking in my mind more and more.” He turned and pulled a bag from under his desk and held it out to Harry, “here, these should fit you just fine. A simple pair of jeans and a T-shirt and over shirt, I don’t know if you want to wear the over shirt outside, but inside that Manor it does get a little chilly.”

Harry took the bag and opened it his eyes wide with wonder, “you didn’t have to go throu-”

“I swear if you tell me it was trouble I will not hesitate to hex you with something mild but effective. It was no trouble Harry. You very well can’t go walking around the Manor naked now can you? Well I mean you could, but I don’t think you would want to do that.”

Harry blushed deeply but smiled his thank you at the man as he pulled the clothing out. Dorian dutifully turned his back as Harry dressed, his quill scratching at the paper again. Harry pulled a simple pair of black boxers over his hips then the jeans that were fitted to his size and a T-shirt that wasn’t overly baggy but clung to his shoulders and was a soft black cotton and the over shirt was a deep green and black flannel. He set that aside and stood up walking over to Dorian and looking over his shoulder. “So what are you working on?”

“When I was in Germany I spent a great deal of time in the Black Forest, ran into a group of werewolves, but they don’t call themselves that. They call themselves  _Mond Laufer_ which-”

“Moon Runner?”

Dorian’s eyebrows shot up, “very good, I'm suprised you know German, though those are some very simple words, but the name was given and it stuck. Anyway, they fallowed a very old way, sticking to rituals instead of wand magic. It was all very fascinating; I stayed there for well over six months. Their Alpha was a woman by the name of Gretl Silverstar, in her wolf form she held a silver star in the middle of her forehead.” He shrugged, “but she was knowledgeable. She was well over 100 years old, strongest Alpha I had ever seen next to Fenrir, I would hate to see them fight, it would be a blood bath. She showed me some very interesting things; they were using complete natural remedies to counter effect the Wolvesbane potion. I-” The door opened and Remus stuck his head in.

“Sorry, I hope I’m not disturbing you, I came to check on Harry.”

“I’m awake Remus, I was just asking Dorian about his trip to Germany, but since you’re here I’m going to guess we have to go see Snape and Voldemort.”

Remus nodded, “yes, are you sure you are up for it Harry?”

Harry nodded and offered his Griffindor Grin, “yeah, I feel fantastic thanks to Dorian and honestly things are starting to make a lot of sense, I want to see if they can maybe offer up some kind of insight to everything. I promise to keep my temper in check.”

Remus snorted and hugged his pup, “I would believe that, only if someone else besides James was your father. I am proud of you Harry, you are being very level headed about this, and you have grown up so much.” He cupped the boy’s face in his hands, “Lily and James would be proud of you, you are everything they hoped you would be, strong, independent, kind, caring, and even a star quidditch player. Now let’s go, from what I understand there is a dinner waiting for us at the Manor.”

Dorian smiled and pushed them to the door, “go on you two, Harry we can talk more tomorrow morning, and I will show you and Remus and Sirius around the Pack and you can get to know everyone.”

Harry smiled before following Remus out to where Sirius was talking with Fenrir. Harry had been a little worried seeing the male werewolf, mostly from all the stories about just how crazy he was. Now with the veil of his eyes lifted he looked at the wolf. Fenrir Greyback was still huge, well over six foot and built like a weight lifter. His bicep alone had to be as big as Harry’s whole torso, and his hair, that Harry had always thought was just grey was actually silvery blond and fell to his shoulders in wind swept waves. His skin was lightly tanned and pulled tightly over the bulging muscles of his whole upper body that was bared to them. He had a dusting of hair across his chest that fallowed down his body. Harry snapped his eyes back up to his face and felt himself floored. The face he had known was nothing like what he was looking at now. Fenrir had dark blue eyes set beneath a strong brow, a sloping strong nose, and a strong jaw. Harry felt his eyes drawn to the Alpha’s lips and they were pulled into a smile, and Harry caught the barest hint of fangs, that made his stomach clench but not in fear. Harry felt confused by his reaction to the wolf as he was led closer to him.

Fenrir smiled down at his intended mate, “it’s good to see you up and about Harry, Sirius and Remus were practically distraught with worry. Had to put them to work to get them to stop checking up on you every five minutes.”

Harry actually laughed, surprising himself and the other men around him. “Sirius actually did manual labor? Now that I am sorry I was asleep to see.”

Sirius pouted, “you act like I am some delicate pureblood-”

“Which you are.” Remus quipped with a grin.

Fenrir and Harry chuckled at the look on Sirius’s face before Fenrir sobered up, “we should get moving. It looks like life is returning to the Manor as the vampires wake up. Dinner will be served shortly.” He laid his hand on Harry’s shoulder, smiling as the boy didn’t pull away.

Harry felt comforted by the hand on his shoulder and found himself wanting to step closer and take in more of the warmth that radiated from the older wolfs skin. His brow knitted at he glanced up from under his bangs trying to figure out what it was about the older wolf that made him want to be close to him. He watched as Fenrir talked with Remus and he felt his heart flutter at the dark blue eyes that danced in the sunlight. He felt Fenrir’s thumb brush against his neck idly, and it sent shivers running through his body and he had to bite back the small sound that wanted to escape from his throat.

Fenrir bit back the moan that threatened to slip from his mouth as he caught the sharp scent of need from his little intended. His eyes caught the small curious looks Harry gave him and he viciously beat back his wolf who wanted him to pick little Harry up and take him to a nice quiet place to stake his claim as his mate. He blew out a long breath and rubbed his thumb against Harry’s neck lightly. “We better get going.” He pushed Harry lightly to get him walking as the four of them went up to the Manor. He opened the door to the Manor and smiled at Harry.

Harry hesitated on the doorstep trying to calm his racing heart. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at Sirius. “You don’t have to come Harry, we can talk to them while you stay with Dorian.” His godfather said softly.

Harry took a deep breath, “I need to go in Siri…I need…need to see with my own eyes what is happening. I never truly believe anything until I can look for myself. Besides you won’t let anything happen to me, as long as I have you and Remus I know I’ll be safe.”

Sirius smiled and nodded, “I’m always going to be here for you pup.” He leaned down and kissed his forehead, “I love you kid.”

Harry smiled as his heart swelled, knowing that it was true, that someone did love and care for him. “Love you too Siri.” He said softly as he squeezed his godfather’s hand and walked into the Manor.

Fenrir walked in after them and lead them down the long hallway to a door where light flickered out from the crack in the door. He opened the door, walking in first before holding it open for Harry, Sirius, and Remus. His gaze swept the room taking in who was all there. He saw four seats open, two between Severus and Bellatrix and the other two across from the empty chairs between Peter and Lucius Malfoy. He saw Tom sitting at the head of the table, who shakily got to his feet with the help of Severus.

Tom attempted a shaky smile as he held his hands wide. “Thank you for coming, please sit down. Dinner should be served shortly, drinks were just poured.” His dark eyes were trained on Harry who stood stiff and close to Sirius’s side. Movement caught his eye as he saw Bellatrix stand up, and he held his breath to watch what would happen.

Sirius stepped slightly forward blocking Harry and Remus with his body as he watched his cousin get up from her chair. He watched her through his now clear eyes and swore under his breath. She was still tall and thin, from her time in Azkaban, her hair was still wild around her head, but instead of looking unkempt it was in tight black curls that gave her a classy messy look. She was still beautiful like any of the Black women, his gaze then lifted to her eyes but instead of her madness he was used to seeing he saw caution, intelligence, and hope in those dark eyes.

Bellatrix moved to her cousin slowly, unsure as to how he would react. She remembered how sweet of a little boy he had been, always tailing after her and Narcissa trying to learn all the spells he could from them before going off to Hogwarts. Once there that all changed, he became a Griffindor and was burned from the family tree which broke her aunts heart to no end. Looking at him now she couldn’t help but appreciate the man he grew into. He was tall and strong like all the Black men, his hair was pulled back and fell to his upper back, his grey eyes shaded lightly with blue, and his face holding all that pure blood handsomeness that made women pine over him, he even looked healthier than he had in Azkaban and for that she was glad he regained his youthful look. She stepped forward and embraced him, not caring if he would hex her, but praying he would embrace her back. “Siri…you’ve come home.” She whispered, tears filling her eyes.

Without thinking his arms wrapped around her, he sighed and rested his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back to arm’s length to look at her. “You’ve got some color back Bella, though you do need to spend a little more time in the sun.” He offered a shaky smile to her.

Bellatrix laughed and hugged him again, “you always said the same thing when we were children. You hated being pale so you spent all your time outside, built up a good tan. Does…Does this mean you remember how much we loved you? How much you loved the family back?” Her dark eyes flared with hope.

Sirius shook his head, “no…not really. I caught a few hours of sleep earlier and saw a few flashes, nothing like I originally remember. But seeing you now…it makes a lot of sense, yeah I know that the Blacks have a bit of a crazy streak, but that’s still family. Thinking back now, the fight with Mum and Dad, the fall out with you Cissa and everyone else just doesn’t make sense, neither does me going into Griffindor.”

“You’re right to trust your instincts Sirius.” Tom said from the head of the table. “Bella is a dear friend, she mourned the loss of your companionship and your love, I admit it did drive her insane, but with Albus being the one to pull all the strings at the Ministry he turned a perfect case of self-defense into a case where they could throw her into Azkaban. Come sit please, we can discuss these things further.” He motioned to the empty chairs.

Bellatrix took Sirius’s hand with a smile and led him over to the chair next to hers. Remus sat down next to Sirius and Fenrir led Harry to the opposite two chairs, only to stop when the boy did not moving closer to where Peter sat. Fenrir leaned down, “what is it precious one?” He growled softly, keeping his voice low.

“I-I don’t know if I can face him…I know what Remus and Sirius said and showed me. I’ve been told for the last four years that he betrayed my parents, he also sliced my arm open by carving the Dark Mark into my skin to bring back Voldemort…Tom…whoever…it’s…it’s a little overwhelming.”

Fenrir nodded pressing his nose into Harry’s hair, nuzzling him and growling soothingly. “I’m right here precious one, Remus and Sirius are right across the table to you. I swear on my pack that no one will harm you.”

Harry shivered and found himself leaning and trusting the voice in his ear. Everything in him wanted him to crawl into his lap and cuddle into the bulk of the wolf. Harry pulled himself back looking at Fenrir before turning and bolting out of the room. Sirius and Remus were on their feet yelling after him, Sirius glared at Fenrir. “What did you tell him?” He barked.

“I told him I would keep him safe, that no one would hurt him, he was overwhelmed by what was going on! Can you blame the poor boy?” The wolf snarled.

“You must have said something to make him run like that.” Sirius started to go when Tom’s cool voice stopped him.

“Let him go Sirius…give him a moment to think with his own thoughts, I agree with him that this is overwhelming, but having you, his godfather, chase after him it could do more damage than good. Not because you love him and want to protect him, but because you are in the same boat as him. Before yesterday you thought all of us sitting at this table were vile evil beings and Albus Dumbledore was helping build a world safe for everyone with Harry standing on that pillar of light and justice. Fenrir don’t you go chasing after him either, he knows you as a monster, painted by the Ministry as a crazed beast who likes the taste of children’s blood on your tongue. No better than say a pedophile in the Muggle world.” Tom said, his breathing going labored as Peter got up for something from a cabinet.

Severus slowly stood up and helped Tom back into his chair, “sit love, Peter will get you some blood. I will go find the boy.”

Tom’s dark eyes looked up at him, “Severus, he views you-”

“As his professor, I have taught the boy for four years, I have not been overly kind to him nor have I been truly harsh with him. I have taught him and I have also protected him. I treated him as fairly as I would any student…well any student that wasn’t in Slytherin House, I am aloud to show favoritism to my own house after all, Head of House prerogative.” He heard a few laughs from the ex Slytherin’s and even saw Draco Malfoy stand up. “Something you want to say Draco?”

“I’m going with you Uncle Severus, Potter views me as his rival but we are honest ones. He knows I have no reason to lie or proclaim my love for him or his Griffindor friends, so he might view me in the same light as you.”

Severus shook his head, “not this time Draco. While he might not view you as a friend, he still views you as a Slytherin. You are peers, while my relationship with Mr. Potter is purely Professor/Student.”

Tom nodded, “you make a valid point Severus, go. Draco will stay here, and we will begin serving dinner. But please Severus, bring him back. He is very thin, he needs to eat.”

Severus nodded as he swept out of the room, outside of the doors. Once out of the room he relaxed himself and let himself fallow the scent of Harry, a strangely sickly sweet smell like a honeysuckle. He fallowed it to one of the parlors where Tom kept his art things, Severus himself found it quite amusing that the great Dark Lord Voldemort liked to spend some evenings with a paintbrush in hand and a blank canvas set up before him. He stopped in the doorway to see Harry examining Tom’s latest work, a simple landscape piece that was a picture of the last full moon when the Pack did their natural change and run. “Tom painted that, he say’s it’s not finished yet, he wants it perfect before he gifts it to Fenrir.”

Harry whipped around, his green eyes large. “What do you want?”

“Simply to talk Mr. Potter. I want to know your feelings on things and see how you are adjusting.”

Harry snorted. “I’m surprised you even care, you hated my dad and you hate me. Hell you even said the only thing I got from my mum was her eyes, all you ever see is James Potter…even though I have no idea who that man is beyond the stories and what people boast about him…I get stuck in his shadow.”

Severus weighed every word carefully, he saw the point Harry made, at first he was angry, saying things only because he was James’ son. Yet the more he looked at Harry, the more he saw Lily than his tormentor. While Severus and James never got along like friends they held a mutual understanding that Lily was not going to give up either of them. “You are right Harry.” The older man agreed.

“Can you run that by me again?” Harry asked his eyes drawn in confusion.

“Don’t get cheeky Mr. Potter. I said you are right, you got stuck in his shadow. In everything from how people viewed you to how you were treated at the school. I regret my actions to you, I never allowed you to be just you…never got to know Harry, instead I saw you only as the son of James Potter. While your father and I were not friends, we did agree, that for your mother’s sake, we would attempt to be civil. Your father and I rarely spoke, and I kept up correspondence with your mother probably once a month? General updates, things like that. I tried to find you when Albus took you, every time I tried he just brushed me off saying you were safe with family. I knew it had to be Lily’s family, but I didn’t know who. I had no idea Petunia had married, or that she had moved. I saw what happened to you, while I was healing you and all I could think was that Lily would have my hide then go tearing through Hogwarts to get a piece of Albus. Your mother was terrifying when she was rightfully angry, knew some very nasty spells too.”

“You really did love my mum.”

“Purely as a friend Harry, your mother was my best friend. We were close through childhood, she gave me an escape from my abusive father. She never viewed me as more than a friend either. I’m gay Harry, I have been in a relationship with Tom since I was…oh I think 18.” Severus waved his hand in front of his face, “I doubt you want to hear about that, I wanted to see how you were doing. I know you probably think me a git, but I push you because I know you can be more. I have never treated you any differently than any student in my class, except for Draco, but he is as you Griffindors put it, one of my Snakes. I am Head of Slytherin House after all.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh, “yeah, same can probably be said about Professor McGonagall.” Harry’s laughter faded as he looked up at Severus, “I’m scared Professor…I feel like my world is turned upside down.” Tears fell from his eyes as he lowered his face, his shoulders shaking. “Everything I have ever been told is a lie. What about my friends? Ron and Hermione? The Twins, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley? Did they all lie to me too? Did Dumbledore know that I was being raped and beaten within an inch of my life? Why did he let it happen?” Harry’s hands came up to his face as he sobbed into his hands.

Severus walked over and knelt down pulling the boy to him and holding him tight. “I wish I could answer that for you Harry, I truly do. The only thing I can offer you is a safe haven. You never have to go back to that horrid home, you will have Sirius and Remus here for you.”

“What about school? Or hell even the Tracer that is on my wand?”

“None of that can be traced here, as for schooling each one of the people living here are well versed in many different areas of expertise, Bellatrix is a talented Charms caster, Lucius is well versed in Arithmacy and History of Magic, Narcissa is a talented herbalist and Tom can fling spells around as well as anyone else, even better. You will have me to teach you Potions, even though I do know that you lack very highly in that area. And of course you have Sirius who is talented it seems in both Transfiguration and healing spells and Remus who is a talented in Defensive Spells. I believe that you will gain a better education from the people under this roof than you ever would in that castle. That is if you feel comfortable enough to trust us in teaching you.”

Harry sighed, “What will happen when people find out I’m gone?”

“That is not an issue, while they tear up the world looking for you you will have everything you have ever desired.”

Harry cut him a sharp look, “and what do you know that I want?”

“You want a family, people to love and care for you. A place you can feel safe in and call home, you also want to be yourself. Not The Golden Boy or the Boy-Who-Lived. You want to be just Harry.” Severus said smoothly.

Harry blinked at the vampire, “how did you know?”

Severus sighed, “because I was in the same place as you. My father was abusive, my mother distant I may as well have been an orphan. Hogwarts was my safe haven, my home. The teachers, my friends, they were everything to me. Albus seemed like the kind grandfather I never had, then I learned the truth and it shook my world. I felt like the world was turned on its ear, I didn’t know which way was up. It was like drowning in the ocean, looking up and seeing the sunlight through the waves but never being able to break the surface except to take a quick breath before being sucked back down.”

Harry nodded, “yeah, that’s just right. But there’s something else.” Harry shuffled his feet uncomfortably, “I think…I think I might be gay.”

Severus quirked an eyebrow, “you think?”

“Ever since I woke up, when I’m around Fenrir I feel…strange. I find myself wanting to crawl into his lap, or…or leaning into his touch. His touch sends these little shocks down my spine and I get lightheaded or butterflies…I don’t understand. I mean I thought I liked girls, I had a crush on Cho Chang.”

Severus contemplated for a moment, “Harry, do you know anything about werewolves and their mates?”

“A little, I know that Remus and Sirius are mates, Remus is the Omega where Sirius is the Alpha. Remus said he knew that Sirius was his mate because of his compulsion to do anything for him, and he liked even the smallest touch, like their hands touching or something like that.”

“A very simple summery yes, seems like they aren’t entirely comfortable with talking about being intimate with you yet. My suggestion, should you take it, is to talk to Fenrir. Don’t be a Griffindor on this one Harry, just talk with him. I can assure you Fenrir would rather die than hurt you.”

Harry regarded his professor, but he did notice that his mind was considerably lighter. “Professor?”

“I think in these walls Harry you can call me Severus, I want us to try to relearn how to deal with each other. If you can get to know the man few know I can get to know the boy that no one knows.”

Harry nodded and smiled, “I think I can do that.”

Severus nodded as he slowly got to his feet again, “I have to admit, you are taking all of this rather well.”

He shrugged, “I learned a long time ago that my life is always going to be insane, I learned to take everything step by step, my questions are being answered and no one is forcing me into anything. I can think and go at things my own way, as quickly or as slowly as I wish. Having Sirius and Remus here help a lot, they are really the only people who offered anything up besides my family name and my father’s legacy. The fact that you aren’t barking at me or sneering makes it easier too.”

Severus chuckled and patted his shoulder, “are you ready to eat now Harry? You don’t have to sit next to Peter if you don’t wish, but I do believe that Fenrir was telling the truth when he said that no one would hurt you on his watch. You are pack now, being Remus’s pup, you have a family now.”

Harry looked up at him in wonderment as he thought about the prospect. He had a family now, and a place he could feel safe. Granted it was a little weird with the people he was around, but with Sirius and Remus around, he felt like he could do anything and handle anything thrown at him. “Food sounds great.” He smiled following Severus back into the dining room.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fenrir looked up as the doors opened to see Severus leading Harry back through the doors. Harry offered a reassuring smile to Remus and Sirius before he walked over and sat down in his chair between Peter and Fenrir. “I’m glad you are back with us Harry, I hope you are feeling better?” Tom asked pleasantly as he lifted a goblet to his lips.

Harry nodded as he tilted his head and examined him, “you look a lot different than the last time I saw you.”

Tom chuckled, “yes, thirteen years of not feeding and being essentially dead will do that to a vampire. I am sorry if we gave you a fright, I also do apologize for what Peter did, he acted very harshly but he was in a hurry, we only had a matter of moments before Albus ripped you away. I was probably a sight, no hair and practically a skeleton. I do not blame you for being scared.”

“Yeah, the nightmares were defiantly not fun, but I guess I can understand. Maybe even call it a little bit of payback for killing you in the first place.” Harry offered up a smile, still a little awed by the beauty the man held now, “but, you’re feeling better?”

Tom nodded. “I am, thanks to the help of Severus and everyone else here at this table. Fenrir has offered himself up for blood many times; werewolf blood sped up the healing process quite well. Although at times I still feel like a new born colt.” He folded his hands on the table and smiled, “Harry, all playfulness aside, how are you feeling about your predicament?”

“Honestly? My head is still spinning, but I liked waking up and not being in my room at my aunt and uncles…and there is always a distinct advantage to not being beaten awake. I do need some time to adjust a little bit, but as long as I am not being forced into anything and I can work all that I know out at my own pace I think I could really enjoy my time here. Dorian is great, I’m interested in the research he got from the werewolves over in the Black Forest.”

“Whatever makes you feel comfortable Harry, take as long as you need to settle down, but never fear coming to anyone here for anything.”

Harry nodded as he was handed a plate by Fenrir, he took it and smiled. “Thanks.” He slowly began to eat as he watched the people around him interact with each other. Bellatrix and Sirius talked softly, her eyes misting slightly as she listened to whatever his godfather told her. Remus talked lightly with Severus and Tom, their conversation seemed very animated with the wolf constantly gesturing to something. His gaze slid down to where Draco sat between his parents a scroll laid out before them as Lucius pointed to something. He heard a small cough and looked to see Peter looking at him, his stomach knotted as he looked at him.

“Harry, I know what you must think…I can only imagine the things that were said to me after what happened at the tree. And even after the tournament last year. I have nothing to say that can take back my actions, I only wish I had stayed with your mother and father, instead I ran to try to save them.”

Harry reached forward and took Peter’s hand, “while I don’t know everything that happened, I am willing to set aside everything and learn. I never knew my parents…I knew my mums family where I was abused, this is the safest I have ever felt and probably the safest I have ever been in my life. I want answers, if here is where I am going to get them then I will take that for what it is. So far I have not had a knife at my back or throat or a hex flung my way, even with Draco Malfoy sitting in the same room.” He grinned as he heard a snort a few chairs down, but kept his green eyes on Peter. “In time, if you want to tell me what happened from your side I will gladly listen.”

Peter offered a weak smile, “you are so much like your mother, but you are not the same. Her patience was limited with this kind of thing, seems like you have developed your own version of patience. I am free to talk whenever you please Harry, I would really like to get to know my own godson.”

Harry arched an eyebrow, “how many godfathers do I have?”

“Technically two since your mother named Remus your godmother.” Sirius laughed, “your mother and father didn’t have very many female friends that they trusted, and seeing that all five of us were very close they just named the three of us your legal guardians giving you plenty of people to love and care for you should anything happen to them. The three of us were strays really, your parents took us in and we all became a family.” Sirius shrugged, “one or all of us were always at that house, not because we didn’t have anywhere to go, but because we felt at home.”

Peter nodded. “We were family, we were at the hospital when Lily gave birth, and we each held you after James did, you were so cute. So quiet too, never cried, just looked at all of us and smiled. You were particularly fond of hair pulling.”

“Or in Peter’s case ear and nose pulling.”

Harry laughed as the three friends began to tease each other as if the last fourteen years never happened. He watched them when something sweet was waved under his nose and he looked to see Fenrir holding a small bowl out to him. He looked at it before looking up at the elder wolf. “What is it?”

“Something Narcissa made, she called it Ambrosia.” He shrugged, “I figured it might help set off the heavy dinner you just ate.” Harry flashed him a brilliant smile that made all the blood drop from his head and he had to bite back a growl. Harry’s fingers brushed against his as he took the bowl and happily dug in. Fenrir watched him intently, glad to see that he was eating more of the sweet treat than the heavy dinner. It gave him a little insight, his little mate preferred something sweet over the heavy marinated steak. “Did you not like your dinner?” He asked softly, drawing the boys attention to him.

Harry swallowed his mouthful of the sweet cream, “no it was great, but sometimes heavy meats sit hard in my stomach…it was easier to eat it this time because I was only at the Dursley’s for a little bit this time instead of three months. Usually when I go back to school I can’t eat for almost two weeks, just because my stomach rebels every time and part of it is from fear that if I try to eat I’ll be beaten again.” He took another bite of his desert licking the cream off his lips.

Fenrir watched him intently, wishing he could chase the boys tongue back into that sweet delectable mouth, wanting to taste his intended. He watched as Harry held up his spoon to Fenrir. The wolf smiled and leaned forward to accept the treat, his blue eyes blazing as he looked at his mate.

Remus watched curiously as Harry fed some of the desert to the large Alpha. He could smell the feelings coming off of both Fenrir and Harry and he knew then that he and Sirius had to step away and let fate take its course. He knew what it meant to be mated, and he knew that Fenrir needed Harry as much as Harry needed Fenrir. He smiled to himself and leaned into his mate. Sirius looked down at him with a contemplative smile as he stroked the other mans thigh lightly. “What has you so happy love?” He asked quietly.

“Just, finally feeling like our lives can go like they are meant to.” He sighed, amber eyes meeting blue/grey. “We just have to get rid of certain pests and we can return to the world.”

Sirius chuckled, “I think you just want sit in the lap of luxury.”

Remus gave him a wolfish grin, “I believe I already do that on a nightly basis.” He growled softly.

Sirius ignored the gag he heard from Severus and offered him a not to pleasant hand gesture as he leaned down and kissed his mate softly.

Fenrir looked over to see Sirius giving Severus a certain hand gesture and he chuckled before looking back down at Harry. He saw the boy’s eyes focused on him and a question bouncing around behind them. “Is there something you want to ask me Harry?”

“Could we…um…go for a walk or something? I wanted to ask you something, and I would prefer to do that privately.”

Fenrir looked over his head to Tom, who gave him a small nod and he stood up holding out a hand to Harry. Harry took his hand and followed the wolf out to the walled garden that overlooked the Cliffside and the churning ocean. Harry leaned against the wall and closed his eyes as he let the smell and the wind from the ocean. “This is beautiful.”

Fenrir sat on the wall brining his leg up to rest his arm on as he looked at the boy, “I come here often to think, sometimes to write too. I like the sound of the water, Tom really chose a beautiful place to live.”

“You write?”

“Nothing extravagant I can tell you that, just little things a couple lines of poetry mostly I just write out my own thoughts on how things are going, hoping that I can see the events of the day in a different light. Being Alpha means always having the pack defer to you when something is wrong, usually they work themselves out but sometimes it comes down to me to make the big decisions.”

“Like if you should side with Voldemort or the Ministry.”

Fenrir nodded, “that has been the biggest thing lately. A lot of my wolves are people who have been bitten. I believe it is the Ministry setting out sick wolves to attack people who dared speak out against them. Take Dorian for example, a talented healer with an amazing skill for discovering things in the medical world that no one ever would. He was bitten as he was getting ready to submit a full report on the effects of Wolvesbane potion and a motion to have it disbanded.”

Harry looked up at him, “so because of his findings he was turned into the very creature he was trying to help. But wouldn’t he have been able to submit his report anyway?”

Fenrir snorted, “no one takes the world of a werewolf seriously. Think of Remus, how did people react when they found out he was a werewolf? Teaching in a school filled with young children day in and day out.”

“He lost his job, I had to watch him go…and then and there I hated every one of those parents. People I called friends were telling me it was for the best. That Remus was a monster and some of them even believed he should be put down. I lost a lot of house points because of that moment…broke a few noses too.”

“You used Muggle fighting to get back at them?” Fenrir asked, his voice filled with wonderment and awe.

Harry laughed softly, “all my life growing up, I hated violence. My uncle and aunt beat me, my cousin and his friends would chase me around. I was Punching Bag Potter, hell I’m damned sure that Dudley used to take a ‘fee’ for his friends beating up on me. I hate fighting, but I learned how to do it. My cousin was always bigger than me, but I learned that I could get away because I was faster. I fight only because I have to, not because I want to.”

“And what is it you want to do Harry?” Fenrir asked softly.

Harry chewed on his lip as he looked out over the ocean, the moon was nearly full, he suspected it would be tomorrow. It glittered over the ocean and he could even see what looked to be sea serpents and merfolk splashing about in the water. “I never really thought about it.”

“Hm,” Fenrir slowly scratched a hand through the scruff on his chin, “let me rephrase that. What is it you like to do, what do you enjoy?”

Harry shrugged, “I dunno, I like discovering things. But not by being told what to do, I like finding things out myself.  I guess you could say I like order, but I also like the chaos that comes with it. Order derived of Chaos. You know the Greeks say that everything began with Chaos, then was born Light and Dark, of those was born the gods who governed everything, working in a constant balance to make the world work. Seems like the key to everything is balance, you can’t have too much of one thing and expect it not to blow up. Which I guess makes sense in what I going on in the world now.” Harry looked up and blushed before looking back over the ocean, “sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“No Harry, I am genuinely interested in what you think. Besides, Dori says that talking about things helps the mind work through it. Maybe if you state your ideas and feelings you’ll be able to work out what you truly want to do from this moment on.”

Harry nodded and took a deep breath letting the salt smelling wind from the sea caress his skin. “Well, I view our world as chaotic, but that’s life. Life is chaotic and people are looking for an outlet of that chaos. For years the Wizarding world worked under the pure-blood line of thinking, then something shifted now everything is pushing to keep out the dark and the evil, but what makes dark evil? What makes light good? If you look at old mythology, some of the “Dark Gods” are usually the most benevolent. I mean I’ve done a little bit of reading, when I’m not busy with Quidditch or trying not to get killed by giant snakes or potions being blown up in class.” Harry laughed softly, “I think my favorite goddess is Hecate, she’s always depicted as an old grandmother, with a three headed white dog and a lantern on a walking stick. She guides those to the underworld, and protects magic users.”

“She’s also a goddess of the moon. She represents the dark side of the moon, a side that people think is evil, but in reality she is just the side that no one wants to face. When the moon is full you can see everything, but in the dark you don’t know what’s there and its fear that drives people to hate the dark.” Harry reached into his shirt and pulled out a necklace, the pendant was a dark black polished stone, with a silver design etched into it.

Fenrir leaned over and held the stone in his hand, highly aware of how close to Harry he was. “This is the great maze. Where did you hide this? It wasn’t around your neck when I saw you yesterday evening.”

Harry chuckled, “actually it was, the stone itself was just turned around on the chain and apparently tangled in my hair. Dorian found it and cleaned it up for me. I found this off of some old woman who was selling some jewelry in Hogsmead when I snuck down there my third year. She wouldn’t take my money, and she pressed the stone into my hand, even though I was under the Invisibility cloak she seemed to know, it was kinda creepy. But she pressed the stone into my hand and told me to always follow the Maze, in the middle I would find something that would make me complete. The Goddess of the Dark Moon would guide me.”

Fenrir’s blue eyes locked with his, “that woman was a Priestess of Hecate, they are usually elderly women, in the end of their life and they offer the parting words of their goddess. Her giving you that means she knew you needed it. The Maze is supposed to be filled with dangerous obstacles that you either die from or overcome. In the center of the maze is your heart’s desire.” He leaned closer, his lips teasingly close to his mates. “What is your heart’s desire Harry?” He practically purred.

Harry gasped and whimpered softly as he wrapped his arms around Fenrir’s neck and closed the distance between them, kissing him awkwardly. He pulled back and blushed hotly. “I-I don’t…I’m sorry.”

Fenrir gave a growling chuckle, “don’t apologize to me, you are young. A little training and you can do anything.” He ran his fingers lightly down Harry’s cheek, his blue eyes taking in everything about the young face. “What did you want to talk about Harry?”

Harry leaned into the touch, “I know you think I’m your mate.” Harry said quietly. “Don’t look so shocked, with Remus being a werewolf my friend Hermione and I decided to look more into it. One of the books we found talked about mating…and it seems that I am showing signs of being an Omega wolf I guess since it's rare for males to be Betas…Dorian even asked me if I was a wolf. He seemed surprised that I’m not.”

Fenrir leaned back and laughed lightly, “it seems that everyone underestimates your brilliance Harry. As for an answer to you, yes I do believe you are my mate. When I’m around you I feel this need to keep you close, keep you safe. I carried you last night and your scent surrounded me, the wolf in me wants to claim you, but the man knows you are not of legal age and that you have also suffered a horrible blow to your world. It would be selfish of me to stake a claim that you don’t understand. But I can’t bring myself to stop reaching out to you, to touch you, or to keep away from you. I want you Harry, not because you are The Boy Who Lived, or the Savior, or Lily and James’s son. I want you because you are Harry, because you are the one Mother Moon intended for me.”

Harry sighed, “I don’t even know who Harry is. I’m constantly under the mantle of some title or my parent’s legacy. I have no idea who Harry Potter is…how can you know that whoever he is is going to be someone you want as a mate?”

Fenrir cupped Harry’s face in his hands and smiled softly, “because the real Harry Potter is looking up at me with these beautiful green eyes and telling me exactly who he is. A young man with an uncanny knack of knowing what is going on around him and a need to know the brilliance of life. I will take things as slowly as you wish, you are my Mate and I will do whatever you ask of me. This decision concerns no one but you and me, no matter what I will keep you safe from everything and everyone. If you are ever unhappy all you have to do is tell me and I will fix it.”

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed, “why would you do that?”

“That is what it means to be the mate of the Alpha. I will protect you with my life Harry. In werewolves the Alphas are the strength of the pack where the Betas and Omegas are the heart of it. It’s like a splitting of souls; every werewolf is two halves that wait for the other to return. When returned they are whole again, creating a perfect bond. A bond of strength and love.”

“Like Sirius and Remus. I always wondered if I would be happy like them, when they are together there’s nothing between them, it’s all comfort and smiles and love…I’ve always wanted that for myself. But I was scared that I was being too selfish to ask for it.”

Fenrir sighed; it hurt him just how badly the boy was abused that he couldn’t even see himself be happy without feeling guilty. He realized just how carefully he would have to take things with his little mate, but the intelligence and the eagerness to learn might make things go easier. “It’s not selfish to ask for happiness, what was selfish of people keeping you from it. It made you dependent on them, hanging on every word, every promise, like hanging a piece of meat in front of a starving lion.”

Harry looked up at him with startled eyes, his mind throwing around images and the promises Dumbledore gave him. “T-they always say that I can be happy, once I’ve helped everyone. But at the first sign of trouble I either get shot down and given nothing or I get abandoned. I can’t do that anymore. So far the few hours I’ve been here everyone has given me answers when I asked for them. None of it has been ‘I’ll tell you when you’re older’ or ‘there are things you just don’t understand’ I’m not a stupid person like everyone thinks. Yeah I’m only fourteen, but I can think for myself. I knew what was happening to me at my aunt and uncles house was wrong, but when I tried to bring it up I got told that I had to go back, to ensure that I was safe. How safe is it to keep a child in such conditions? If I can keep this freedom and continue to grow and learn then this is what I want. If I even have a chance at having happiness around me and an even bigger chance of having some of that happiness for myself then yes I want that.”

Fenrir smiled, “everyone deserves to be happy Harry, and I’ll be right here, making sure you get to be happy. That is if you want me to.”

“For now, can we just go slow? I know you say I am your mate, and I feel some of the things that Remus describes when he is around Sirius, and I don’t think I’m ready for that…besides as you pointed out I am under the legal age, so until then can we just go slow?” His green eyes large and fear of being rejected clear in them.

The wolf nodded, “of course we can. It’s called courting Harry, and I would be more than happy to court you.” He smiled and lifted Harry’s hands to his lips and brushed a soft kiss to his knuckles. “Now what is this about you having almost been killed by a giant snake?”

Harry grinned as he began to explain his run in into the Chamber of Secrets his second year. Unknown to him Severus and Tom stood in the doorway of the garden watching them. Tom leaned back into the arms of his lover, smiling softly. They had heard everything and Tom knew that the balance of the world around them was shifting. “Can we do this? Are we as bad as Dumbledore?” Tom asked softly.

Severus nuzzled his neck, “no Tom, we aren’t. We are not going to use him; we are going to teach him. His life is his own here and he will be able to decide where he wants to go after this. Don’t second guess our actions because so far the boy is right. We are giving him a chance to learn for himself. Honestly, this is the happiest I have ever seen him since I have known him. The boy is usually miserable but has such a high honor code that he rushed off at the first yell for help. Here he will grow and adapt, learning who he is and what he wants. So far I think what he wants is to just be himself, let’s just let him be and let him figure out what he wants.”

Tom nodded, “lessons can start when he is more settled. Come, let’s let them be alone, I want to go work on my painting a little more.”

Severus smiled as he walked his love back into the Manor, content to know that should he be called by Dumbledore soon he knew that the boy would be safe.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request is made and a promise given

Chapter 6

The days went by, Harry found himself hanging around Dorian more than anyone while Sirius was off hunting with the other Dominates of the pack and Remus worked with the Submissives, getting to know them as Fenrir Greyback’s kin. There were a few children around Harry’s age, but all of them were wolf born and Harry didn’t really find himself having much in common with them. Harry liked being around Dorian when Fenrir was busy, the healer was knowledgeable and humored Harry’s questions. A few weeks slipped by, it was now July 6th and Harry found himself sitting on the grass next to Dorian who was working in the small garden he had set up next to the medical hut. It was a warm day and Harry was in a simple pair of shorts soaking up the warm late afternoon sunlight. “I could definitely get used to this.” Harry sighed stretching himself out on the soft grass.

Dorian chuckled, “and what is that?”

“Sitting out in the sunlight, not caring what is going on and not having to look out over my shoulder every time a bird tweets. When I was at my aunt and uncles house I could never go outside and enjoy the sunlight on my face. If I was outside it was to work in the garden or do some other manual labor as my uncle sat his fat ass in a chair and watched me work. I passed out a few times to heat exhaustion and he would drag me inside and kick me awake. But here, here I can lie in the grass and enjoy the smells of the earth. Like right now I can smell the different flowers and the grass, and I love it.”

Dorian smiled as he wiped some sweat off his brow with his handkerchief. “Children should enjoy the sun on their faces.” He looked up into the sky and smiled. “I personally enjoy being outside as well. Working with plants is best done under sunlight.”

“Most but not all of them, there’s a lot of flowers that only bloom at night.” Harry said rolling over onto his stomach to push himself up and settle next to the healer. He reached out to examine the leaves of one of the plants leaning closer to take in the fragrance of the flower. “All the flowers and plants look like they are doing well, we might have a good harvest for when the winter comes in, at least on the fruits and vegetable side.” He said softly.

Dorian nodded, “I agree, when are you due to start your lessons?”

Harry sighed, “next week, I think I’m finally settled in enough that I can focus on the lessons being taught.”

Another nod and Dorian looked up at him, his head tilted to the side. “And what are your feelings so far on being courted by Fenrir?”

“Honestly? A little weird, don’t get me wrong Fenrir is amazingly sweet when he wants to be. But I’ve seen those Alpha battles and it’s a little intimidating. The other part of me is amazed in knowing that in those battles that’s my Alpha, that he’s the strongest and the fastest. It means he can protect me and whatever family we have, if we have one.”

“You surprise me Harry, I always forget you are just a wizard, not wolf. Yet the way you view things is very wolf-like. Have you considered letting Fenrir change you on the next moon?”

“I’ve thought about it.” Harry admitted softly.

“And?”

Harry blushed softly, “I…I was thinking of asking if Fenrir would turn me for my birthday.” He whispered, “I’ve been here a little over a month and that first full moon I felt a little left out, being up in the Manor while all of you ran around out here, I know I was kept up there for my own safety because of Remus, but I still wanted to be out here with you all running around, Sirius even looked like he was having fun.”

“Harry if that is what you want then tell someone, normally you would have been fine around us, but like you said it was because we had Remus we kept you safe with everyone at the Manor. But you have seen it yourself, he is recovering from the Wolvesbane, I believe that him not using it the past couple of years helped a lot, but he is recovering more of his wolf instincts. I also think with the pack influence it is speeding up his recovery, along with your help. Your insight to my findings has been amazing, the way you look at things really makes me hope for the future.”

Harry blushed at the compliment, “thanks Dori.”

“You are a bright young man Harry, I am proud to call you pack. Though with the new goals I am setting I do need a pair of young eager eyes to help me look through them.”

“What do you mean?”

“Some of the old myths I’ve found seem to say that we were once able to change at will, not just on the full moon.”

“You mean change by will instead of by the moon? But I thought that the curse was only affected by the moon.”

Dorian laughed, “so did I, then I began discovering things that hinted and suggested we might be able to do more. If the need is great enough then the body would change, I think if starting off it could be a defensive thing, but then can turn into something like Sirius.”

“Like a Shape-shifter!” Harry smiled, then laughed at Dorian’s confused expression. “In the Muggle world a human could turn into an animal, they would be called Shifters or Shape-shifters. It’s a Muggle version of an Animagus.”

Dorian tapped his chin thoughtfully. “I think you might be onto something there Harry, I’ll have to do some more research, it seems to suggest that it had to do with the ancient gods and laws they held. Many of the readings I have are mainly prayers offered up to various moon goddesses such as Artemis, Diana, Ishtar, Nanna, and even your beloved Hecate.”

“Maybe there is a connection there Dori…magic is magic, no matter how old.”

Dorian nodded, “indeed it is. Looks like it’s time for your courting.” He laughed as he looked over to see Fenrir walking to them.

Harry looked up and smiled to the large man before scrambling to his feet and launching himself at him. Fenrir caught the boy in his arms and growled softly burying his face into Harrys hair and taking in the scent of the earth, sunshine, and the natural scent that is his mate. He looked down at him and couldn’t help but smile. Harry was looking healthier than he had when he first arrived, he had filled out a little from regular meals as well as the training exercises he got in hand to hand sparring with Fenrir and Sirius. His skin was a dusty bronze from all his time outside, giving him a healthy glow and Fenrir growled in possessiveness with just how beautiful his intended had become. He brushed Harry’s now shoulder length hair away from his face and bent down to kiss him softly, “having fun with Dori?”

Dorian stood up wiping his hands on the handkerchief and smiling, “you’re little mate here has given me some food for thought. He is absolutely brilliant! I am highly considering taking him on as my apprentice, if I were a Dominate I would fight you for him, he truly is a treasure.”

Fenrir chuckled lightly at the good natured ribbing from his old friend and held Harry close to him, “yes he is. But too bad for you Dori I intend to keep him.”

Harry laughed and cuddled into Fenrir’s embrace, enjoying the warmth of the other man. He sighed softly as he closed his eyes. Fenrir smiled down at him, “what would you like to do precious one?”

“Could…could we go down to the beach? I liked it down there and I wanted to explore it a little more.” Harry said softly.

Fenrir smiled, “yes we can, Harry I won’t ever say no to you unless it is something dangerous. Going to the beach with me.” He lowered his head to whisper in Harry’s ear, “and seeing you run and play in the surf is the perfect way for me to end my day precious one.” He growled.

Harry gave a small squeak as he blushed a deeper shade of red and ducked his head down. He quickly turned and began marching to the beach leaving a chuckling Dorian and Fenrir after him. “You shouldn’t tease him Fen, he’s still a virgin.”

Fenrir gave a lecherous grin, “but he makes it so easy, and he blushes such a pretty shade of red.”

Dorian smacked him on the arm. “Some Alpha you are, teasing and making your poor mate fret about on the beach, alone, where one of the Naga or the other beasts down there could make him a nice little snack.”

Fenrir paled as he quickly darted after his mate leaving Dorian to slip back down to the ground and continue plucking herbs from the ground. Fenrir easily caught up with Harry and slid his arm around the slim shoulders. “I’m sorry for teasing you Harry, you just look so cute when you blush.”

Harry snorted, “guess I shouldn’t be surprised, Sirius does the same thing to Remus.” He smiled up at him as they reached the beach. Harry grinned as he shoved slightly at Fenrir and darted down the beach.

Fenrir smiled playfully as he ran after him, chasing the boy down the white sandy beach as the crystal blue waves crashed on the beach. He caught up and grabbed the boy around the waist and yelped as Harry suddenly threw his weight against him, taking him off guard as they tumbled into the cool water. Fenrir came up sputtering and glared at a laughing Harry. “You sneaky little minx.” He growled softly as he rolled Harry onto his back, making sure to keep them far enough out of the main waters reach but enough that the water could lap at their legs. He brushed Harry’s hair back and looked down at him, “you are beautiful.” He whispered.

Harry blushed and looked away, “I don’t get what you see in me…I’ve seen some of the unmated, they’re all much better looking to me.”

Fenrir shook his head, “not in my eyes precious one.” He smiled softly running his fingers down Harry’s cheek lightly, mindful to keep his sharpened nails from accidentally hurting Harry.

Harry felt the work roughened fingers on his skin and shivered looking up into deep blue eyes, “Fenrir? Why do you call me that?”

“Precious one? Hm, I never thought about it. It just came to me the first night I held you in my arms, when you were still hurt. You felt so fragile and light, I was scared that I was going to break you, when I first saw your eyes open I realized just how precious you were. Not just because you are Harry Potter, but because you are so strong, you hold the world on your shoulders yet you don’t let it consume you. You can still smile and laugh, you’re eyes are beautiful when you smile by the way, like fresh emeralds. You became precious to me, my precious one.” He bent down and nuzzled his cheek against Harry’s, “I want to protect you, and I gladly will if it means that you smile. I never want to see you sad Harry, if I can I will make sure you have no sadness in your life.” He purred softly letting the scent of his intended wrap around his mind and heart.

Harry enjoyed the warmth from the older man and tentatively wrapped his arms around his neck. “Fenrir…can…can I ask you something?” He whispered, trying to build up that Griffindor courage.

Fenrir lifted his head and looked down at him, “preferably as long as I don’t have to let you go, then alright.”

Harry gave a small chuckle, “no nothing like that, I seem to like you holding me. But it is kind of important…you know my birthday is coming up right?”

“Of course, it’s all Remus can talk about, he is exited he gets to be around for your birthday this time, I think him and Sirius have something special planned for you. The pack also has something planned, you turn fifteen, a special age, truly your coming to age, at least for us werewolves.”

“What do you mean?”

Fenrir smiled, “when a wolf pup reaches the age of 15, it usually shows what role they are Alpha or Beta or Omega. Dominate wolf pups get to be put into the Dominate hut and they get to participate in the hunts for the pack. Submissive wolf pups get put into a home of one of the other submissives who wish to teach them about what is expected of a submissive.”

“So I wont be living with Remus and Sirius?”

“Not necessarily, you are not a wolf pup, while yes we treat you as pack you still aren’t a technical wolf pup, it would be impossible to determine if you are one or the other.”

“But Sirius is considered an Alpha in the pack.” Harry pointed out.

“That is true, but his Animagus form is seen as Alpha, and he also holds Dominance over Remus. In the eyes of the pack he is seen as Alpha because it was determined by Mother Moon. He has also earned that right to be one on the nights he runs with us under the moon as well as the fights he participates in when the others need to be put in their place. Do you see what I mean?”

Harry nodded, “yeah I do, it makes a lot of sense when you put it that way.”

“And now about that question?” Fenrir prompted, arching an eyebrow.

“Oh right…I was wondering…would you change me on the next moon? As an early birthday present, so I can run with you?” He chewed his lip as he watched the shock run across Fenrir’s face. “Now please hear me out, I’m asking because I want to. This is the only thing in my life that I have truly wanted. I know I can’t ask Remus because of everything he’s gone through and I know if he changed me then he would feel so guilty and I can’t do that to him. And I thought maybe I could ask you…because you say I’m your intended mate…if I am…then maybe…maybe you can…”

Fenrir laid a finger over his lips to silence him, “Harry clam down please, you talk so fast that you could make even Dorian’s head spin. I want you to be absolutely sure about this Harry, the full moon is next week, you would have to be bitten then. It makes me sick to think that I would have to bite you because I don’t want to hurt you. I want to cherish and protect you, I don’t want to ever cause you harm. You know that being changed by a wolf is painful; your first change would hurt as the wolf bonds to your magic. I have no doubt you will go through the change, you are strong and you already accept the wolves in all of us, accepting one into yourself should be easy. Tell me that this is what you truly want, in your heart, that you want to be a wolf, and I will grant it.”

Harry looked up at him and nodded, kissing the finger against his lips. “I do want this Fenrir, I feel…left out or…or incomplete. I don’t know, I just know that I want this. Besides, it’s not it looks good for an Alpha to have a human as a mate.”

Fenrir rolled his eyes but smiled, stroking his thumb over Harry’s full bottom lip. “Alright, I’ll do as you ask…but should you change your mind…or begin to have any doubts find me.”

Harry grinned up at him before lifting his head and pressing his lips to Fenrir’s in a soft chaste kiss. He felt the older man’s body relax and fingers thread into his hair as his head was tipped to the side and Fenrir quickly took over the dominance of the kiss. He nipped and licked at Harry’s lips begging for entrance as he growled softly. Harry hesitantly opened his lips and moaned as Fenrir’s tongue dipped into his mouth and he tasted the older wolf for the first time. Fenrir growled louder as he pulled back to look down at the boy. His eyes were bright and heavy lidded, his lips  kiss swollen, and his cheeks flushed, he looked utterly ravishing.

Fenrir growled again as he pulled back and sat on his hunches, beating back his wolf and his arousal. He watched as Harry propped himself up looking up at him with fear in his eyes. Fenrir could tell that Harry was scared that the elder wolf was rejecting him and he sighed running his fingers through his hair. “I’m not rejecting you Harry. Just…Diana the things you do to me.” He growled softly.

“What do you mean?”

“You set my blood on fire, the urge to claim you is so strong that it gets harder and harder to resist it the more I’m around you. And with how willing you make yourself, you don’t notice it but you are so beautiful when you do everything naturally. The little things you do when you think no one is looking, you make even simply laying on the grass a nearly erotic thing for me. I can’t look at you without wondering what sounds you’ll make…what kind of faces you’ll make when you are completely blissed out.” Fenrir growled, “Diana help me I shouldn’t think of you like that, especially when you aren’t of age, even by wolf standards. I lay in my bed in my hut at night and I wish that I could roll over and have you pressed up against me. I want to kiss, lick, and memorize every bit of you, I want your scent to be around everything I do. I dream of you, of things I want to do to you, I wake up in the morning hard and frustrated and it takes all I have not to march myself over to the home you share with Sirius and Remus and bring you back and lock you in my hut and have my way with you.”

Harry’s blush deepened with every word and he shifted on the sand looking at the strong man in front of him. “Fenrir?”

He sighed, “yes?”

“When I’m fifteen…are you going to be more open about how you want me?” Harry slowly sat up and kept his eyes on the sand, running his fingers through it.

Fenrir blinked as he began to laugh softly, “I think I can do something like that, though if you aren’t careful you might find that eagerness getting you into some trouble.”

“What kind of trouble?” Harry asked, his eyes fearful.

Fenrir kicked himself in the head and pulled the younger man into his arms. “Nothing like that, I don’t mean you’ll be hurt. I simply meant I would mercilessly flirt and torment you, more than I do now. But instead of both of us getting frustrated like we do now I could keep you with me and ravish you like I fully intend to do when I stake my claim on you as my mate.” He smiled, his teeth flashing as his blue eyes flared with heat.

Harry opened his mouth to say something when he heard someone call his name. He looked over to see Remus and Sirius walking to him, he felt his stomach knot in dread. “Shit…I haven’t told Remus or Sirius about my decision.”

Fenrir smiled, “go on and go take them on a walk Harry. Just tell them what you want, and tell them what you told me. If you truly feel strongly about this then they will support you. They just want you safe.” He nudged him, “go on. I’ll see you tonight at dinner in the Manor.” He gave the boy a quick kiss before sending him off. He fell back onto his back and watched as Harry ran off, groaning slightly as he watched the boys fit frame bounce over the sands away from him. He couldn’t help but wonder just what the boy looked like under his clothing, how far that blush went, and just what kind of sounds the boy would make. Fenrir growled louder as he felt his cock swell with interest and tried to shake the thoughts out of his head, he wanted the boy under him and he wanted him soon. He groaned as he palmed his cock through his pants and slowly got up, opting to take a dip in the cold ocean water to help calm his racing thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the choice of a path, a destiny beginning to unfold.

Chapter 7

Harry paced in the small cleared out study he had been placed in while precautions and preparations were being made for him to be bitten by Fenrir. Remus and Sirius fought him at first but Harry knew in his heart that this is what he wanted; he wanted to be an asset to everyone here, not a child to be protected. He was grateful that no one kept him in the dark about anything but he had also made his intentions clear, he wanted to be active in the way things were going. He had sat and talked to Tom and Severus, he knew that because he was going to be a werewolf the Dark Mark would not take hold in his skin. He sat on a pile of pillows that were set out in the room and thought back to his talk with Tom and Severus.

_:::Earlier that evening:::_

_Harry knocked tentatively on the door to the room where Tom held his paintings, knowing that both of the vampires were in there. He saw the door open and Severus blinking in surprise. “Harry? What are you doing here?”_

_“I-I was wondering if I could…talk to you and Tom?”_

_“Of course, please come in.” Severus stood to the side to let him in._

_Harry walked into the room and jumped slightly at hearing the door close, while he was comfortable being in and around the Manor it still unnerved him to be in the same room with Tom. He took a calming breath as he looked up at Tom. The older vampire turned around from his painting; wiping his hands on the towel he held a paintbrush between his teeth and a smear of black across his cheek. Harry couldn’t help but smile at how human he looked, and it settled him completely._

_Tom blinked a few times before pulling the brush from his teeth, “Harry? I’m sorry; did we have a meeting tonight?”_

_Harry shook his head, “no, I just…need some advice. No one but you guys can help me out and I know you said I could come find you if I ever need to. If this is a bad time I can go.”_

_“Of course not, I was just doing a little painting while Severus worked on his curriculum for the year.”_

_“You’re still going back to Hogwarts?”_

_Severus sighed, “I have to, we had a long talk about it…as much as it pains me to be away from Tom right now…I have to. We need people inside of Hogwarts…and Dumbledore is planning something big…really big, he’s putting together his old organization…I suspect he will call for Remus and Sirius. But don’t worry about that right now, what can we help you with?”_

_Harry took a deep breath and calmed his nerves. “I want to join you.”_

_Tom’s eyebrows shot up into his hair as his jaw went slack, causing the boy to laugh. He snapped his jaw shut and sighed, “Harry do you-”_

_“Hear me out first. I realize what I am asking, but I am about to be part of the Greyback pack…I am also about to be Fenrir’s mate, that’s part of why I want to join…the other part is because I actually believe you when you say you want to help our world. I’ve done a lot of reading in the library…the witch hunts…all the deaths at the hands of Muggles…my own treatment. I know not all of them are like that, but it’s still horrifying to think that anyone can treat someone like that. I want to save another kid what I had to go through…the pain of it and the humiliation. I also don’t want brilliant witches and wizards running back to the Muggle world acting as if their magical lives were just a dream. Hermione often talks about how she misses her parents and her old life, she says that yeah while having magic is great it’s also terrifying because of the way people look at her, being called a mudblood doesn’t help. Anyway…I think I also might be an asset to you.”_

_Tom blinked, “I have to admit, I’m curious.”_

_Harry smiled, “it will have to wait until I can talk it over with everyone, you two, Sirius, Remus, and Fenrir. I have an idea…I want to be heard out, you don’t have to agree with it but I want you to hear my idea. I think it might help you all out in the long run.”_

_Severus shook his head and chuckled running his fingers through his hair, “how you are not in Slytherin I will never know.”_

_Harry grinned, “I have a confession on that, the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, blame Hagrid, Ron, and everyone else for me being in Griffindor…they scared the wits out of me with Slytherin.”_

_Tom chuckled and shook his head, “of course, now I believe you have a date? The small study near the front doors is free and already set up. I suggest you get in there and make yourself comfortable, you are in for a long night.”_

_Harry sighed as he stood up. “Thanks, and please think about what I said.” Harry offered another smile as he turned and left the room._

_/////////_

Harry laughed as he remembered the looks on both of the vampire’s faces and he relaxed. He remembered Dorian telling him that relaxing would help the night move quickly. The door opened slightly and he saw a Death Eater standing back to let a large wolf slide into the room. The door was then shut and warded and Harry watched as the wolf sat by the door just watching him. He was caught a little off guard, he was used to seeing a warped twisted human/wolf hybrid in all the pictures and from when he saw Remus. He looked at the wolf in front of him and the only thing he could think was it was a real wolf, only maybe a little bigger. He slowly reached out, his hand shaking slightly, and offered a small half smile. “Fenrir?”

The wolf walked forward and bumped his head against Harry’s outstretched hand, growling softly. Harry ran his hand through the silky fur, surprised at how soft it was as he admired the Alpha. He was truly a beautiful creature, his fur was a light grey with silver running down his back, he was majestic and stunning to look at. His eyes were still blue, but flecked with amber and silver, Harry felt hypnotized by those eyes as he stroked his hand over the soft fur. “I’m going to guess you don’t let a lot of people pet you.” He said in awe earning a head tilt, the eyes of the wolf telling him just how dumb the question was. Harry chuckled and sighed, “well I guess we better do this.”

Inside of the wolf Fenrir sighed, he and his beast counterpart were very much in sync with each other. Both held the desire to change and claim his mate, he closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of his Mate stroking his fur. He was honestly surprised when Harry willingly put his hand out to touch him, he was used to people shying away from him and even used to the scent of fear. While the fear was still there he smelled acceptance and calm coming from the boy and it made him growl softly as he put one large paw on Harry’s leg and lifted up to bump his snout against the boys chin licking him lightly. Harry giggled as he pushed Fenrir’s snout away. “Hey stop! That tickles.”

Fenrir pushed forward more until the boy was on his back and nuzzled and licked against his neck and jaw making him squirm and laugh. Fenrir flopped down and laid his head on Harry’s shoulder huffing slightly. Harry sighed and scratched behind his ears, earning a rumbling happy noise from the wolf that made him smile. “I know you don’t want to do this Fenrir, but remember I asked you to. This is the only way to give me an edge for what I have planned, you promised me you would do this.”

Fenrir grumbled in his own head, his breath blowing across Harry’s neck. He knew he promised and he knew that the boy held tight onto promises, he also knew that this was his only way of keeping his mate safe from harm. He lifted himself up and placed one paw on Harry’s chest, keeping him pinned as he bumped heads with the boy and licking his cheek lightly. Harry sighed and relaxed as much as he could before nodding up at the wolf. He closed his eyes, but still screamed when those sharp teeth pierced into his skin.

Fenrir’s ears flattened against his head as he heard his intended scream and it made the man in him cringe with guilt and horror at his actions. He licked at the bleeding wound as he laid back down curling himself around the boy as his magic began to bind to the curse.

//////////

Harry felt his world shift as it felt like fire was running through his veins, he didn’t know that it would be that painful. He saw the darkness closing in around him and tried to keep himself calm and he closed his eyes. The soft sound of a bell drew his eyes open and he found himself in a world of darkness, he looked around as he tried to pinpoint the bell and he saw a small speck of light drawing to him. He heard the sound of paws running to him and braced himself for impact when light started shining down and he caught a glimpse of white fur. He gaped as a fairly large three headed white dog stopped in front of him and regarded him with six pairs of eyes before slowly beginning to walk around him sniffing and growling softly.

“ _Another lost? Or one newly found?_ ” A soft other-worldly voice came and he turned his head to see a woman walking to him, her hand on a walking stick with a lantern hanging from the crooked top of it. Harry’s brows knit in confusion, she looked young, really young, maybe his age, but as he continued to look at her the light, wherever it was coming from was shifting over her face and she seemed to age as she smiled at him.

He looked up to see that the light source was what looked like a moon, but it wasn’t acting like it…it was, “changing?”

The woman chuckled, “ _of course it is, you aren’t where you think you are little Harry._ ”

Harry watched as the moon became full before he looked down only to find that the young woman was gone instead in her place stood an older woman one anywhere between her 30s and her 40s. “You…wheres the young girl?”

Her smile widened, “ _I am her and she is me._ ” She gave a serine smile and pointed to the moon again.

Harry looked up and saw it changing from full to new, slowly encasing the world around him in darkness. His eyes dropped back down to her and he gaped as the lamp cast her face in a shadowy light, but she looked older, a woman at the end of her life. Something in his brain clicked, “You…you’re her. You are Hecate!”

She laughed again, “ _ahh, it is so nice for one so young to remember my name. Hecate, I have not heard that name called to me for many many many years. Some called me Diana, some Ishtar, some Artemis. Your mate and his pack call me Mother Moon. I suppose I am all of these women, and they are all me._ ” She smiled and laughed again as the moon in the sky turned, her face shifting and changing with it.

“Is this…am I at the cross roads?” He asked in awe.

“ _Only a version of them little Harry, there are many cross roads in life, you have merely hit a point in your life where you must choose your path._ ” She pointed behind him, “ _behind you lies the way you came, the way you cannot go back. Back there you had two choices, you could either reject what others told you, reject the idea that Tom Riddle might actually be a good soul instead of a twisted one and continue onto the path that would lead you to Dumbledore’s side, the other was you could accept what was told and pushed your path forward to where you are now. Now…now you can either accept the gift of the Moon and move on…or chose the path that your body rejects the wolf inside of you and die._ ” Her ever changing face looked saddened.

“So you are saying I have a choice?”

“ _But of course, humans were not put on earth to be puppets, you have choices to make and you must deal with those consequences that those choices will make._ ” She offered him a sad smile, “ _you humans are such beautiful but sad creatures, we Old Ones had no idea what we were getting into when we made you._ ” She reached out and brushed her hand against his cheek.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed, “I have a pendant from you, well I mean one of your priestesses.”

“ _I know my dear. That Priestess did not see you through her own sight. I gave her my sight so she could see you, I knew you needed that pendant. I knew you needed to hear those words. I have taken a great intrest in you Harry Potter. You were, and still are, a very special soul, I have guarded and guided you your whole life, but your decisions and your actions were yours alone. Every child gets a god, goddess, or other form of deity to watch over him or her. You are not the first, nor are you the last I will watch over. So tell me what path will you chose? What is truly in your heart that you want, an end to everything you have suffered? Or will you go on living, fighting, loving?_ ”

Harry watched her as she stood between the two paths, the dog now at her side. He looked down each path, the one leading to him rejecting the wolf was easy paved road with little overgrowth. The other, leading for him to grow more and continue living was still paved, but cracked and covered in undergrowth and vines and roots. He sighed and smiled at the irony of it before laughing softly. The goddess looked down at him with confusion in her eyes and he quickly sobered up. “I-I’m sorry, I was thinking of a poem Remus read to me once…The Road Not Taken, by Robert Frost.”

She laughed softly, “ _Oh yes, I have heard that poem many times in refrence to myself, I can see how that would be funny, given the situation you are in. But tell me Harry, which path do you chose?_ ”

Harry smiled back at her, “I’m going to take the Road Not Taken, yeah sure I might stumble over a root or an upturned stone…but I’ll have Remus and Sirius and Fenrir with me…but the best path in life is to take the one that offers more of a challenge, if you don’t then you don’t ever learn and you don’t ever live.”

The goddess nodded and held her hand out to him, smiling when he took her hand. She guided him to his chosen path and put her hand on his shoulder as she bent to kiss his forehead. “ _Walk your path with your head held high, and know that I am always there with you. Never regret your path, never regret your choice, and remember, those who love you will always be by your side._ ” She pushed him forward with a gentle shove, “ _go, forge your path._ ”

Harry took a deep breath as he began walking, he stopped a few paces to see that she was still standing there, a serine smile on her face and waving for him to keep moving. Harry smiled back at her and turned, lifting his chin as he walked the path he had set himself on. Harry slowly opened his eyes, and looked around. He was still in the study, and something very large, very warm, and very heavy was making his arm numb. He looked over to see Fenrir laying on his arm, completely asleep, and completely human…as well as naked. Harry blushed a bright red as he rolled onto his side to ease the ache in his shoulder and he took the moment to examine the sleeping werewolf.

Fenrir’s face was softer while he slept, giving him a relaxed look that was never seen while the man was awake. He was still beautiful and Harry reached forward to brush some of his hair out of his face, letting his fingers linger on the strong jawline. He felt great, well rested and whole, he had never thought he would speak to the Goddess herself and he felt himself hopeful about the choices he was making in his life. He could still feel her kind lips on his forehead and knew he had her blessing to move on with his life and continue walking his path. Knowing you had a goddess on your side made everything a little easier, he chuckled softly to himself and stifled his laugh when Fenrir suddenly snorted and grumbled, pulling Harry closer to him and nuzzling into his hair.

Harry gave a small squeak and blushed even more as he felt a certain part of Fenrir’s anatomy push into him, clearly more awake then its master. “Fenrir?”

The wolf grumbled and lifted his head to blink weary eyes at him, “Harry? Why you in my bed?” He mumbled.

The blush deepened, “Fenrir, I’m not…you bit me last night remember? To turn me?”

Fenrir grunted as he pulled the boy closer and nuzzled his neck, “I remember, sorry, not much of a morning person. Though I could really get used to waking up like this, though you would usually be more naked.” He sighed and kissed the wound that already seemed to be scaring over. “It seems like the curse has been accepted into your magical core. By the next moon you will be changed and able to run with the pack.”

Harry smiled, “I know, trust me last night was something else.”

Fear and concern flashed through the man’s eyes, “please tell me I didn’t hurt you.”

“You didn’t but if I could feel my arm that would be fantastic.” Harry grinned up at him, lifting his hand to brush his fingers lightly against Fenrir’s skin.

The older man jumped and yelped glaring at the offensive hand and making Harry laugh and sigh in relief as his circulation started flowing through his arm again. He laid there looking at Fenrir, “so…that’s it…now we just wait till the moon and then I turn 15.”

Fenrir gave him a devilish grin, “and when that day comes you will have the world laid out before you. You will be the mate of Alpha Greyback, and you will want for nothing.” Fenrir stroked his cheek lightly his grin softening into a beautiful smile that Harry was learning only he would be seeing. “Ask anything of me Harry and I will give it to you.”

Harry bit his lip, “if anything comes to mind I’ll let you know. Now how about we go get something to eat? The pack will be wondering where we are.” Harry blushed as he watched the man get to his feet and quickly averted his eyes. “And you may want to put on some pants at least.”

Fenrir barked a laugh and bent down to kiss Harry lightly, “your innocence is so cute and refreshing. But be honest with yourself, you only want me clothed so you don’t have to have others ogling at what is yours.”

Harry shivered at the heated words as his cheeks went hot with the blush. “And if that is the case?” Harry challenged lightly.

Fenrir shook his head and moved to where he had a pair of pants waiting for him. He slid into them easily and held out his hand to Harry. “Then it is your right as my mate to ask that of me. Now let’s go, I am finding myself in need of food and a distraction, I fear if I stay alone in here with you for too long I might just ravish you and stay here all day.”

Harry took his hand and blushed as he followed the man out of the manor, stepping into the sunlight and embracing his life for once. Doing exactly what he wanted to do, his life was his own and he was going to live it how he saw fit.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brilliance behind emerald eyes

Chapter 8

The night after he had been bitten Harry found himself sitting back in Tom’s art room with his godfathers, Tom, Severus, Fenrir, and Lucius and Draco, and he was bloody nervous. His fingers twisted around themselves as he thought of how to say anything, he knew his idea was insane…more insane than him wanting to become a werewolf.

“Harry?” Tom asked quietly from his stool in front of one of his new paintings.

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, “right, onto business I guess…I have an idea…and I know it’s insane-”

Draco snorted, “as if any idea brought on by you is anything less.”

“Hush Draco,” Lucius reprimanded his son with a slight squeeze to the back of his neck.

Harry couldn’t help but grin, “it’s ok Mr. Malfoy…he’s right. I have a lot of ideas…and more times than none they are insane.”

“For the love of the gods Potter get on with this plan of yours.” Severus grumbled, “it’s getting late and I’m exhausted.”

Harry sighed, “fine fine, I think I should go back to Hogwarts.” Harry braced himself for all reactions as the room fell completely silent he could swear he would hear a pin drop.

“Absolutely not!” Sirius barked, “there is no way in hell you are going back! Not after everything we have discovered about Albus, besides that place is a death trap! Look at all the crazy shit you have gotten yourself into, all with the help of Albus! No way, I forbid you from going!”

Harry rolled his eyes, “calm down Sirius and hear me out. We know, thanks to Severus, that he is looking for me. You two are also being looked for. We can use this to our advantage.”

Sirius opened his mouth to protest but was stopped by Tom who’s face held a look of interest. “Let him continue, he has heard us out on everything over the last few weeks, it is only fair that we hear him out in turn.”

Sirius sat back with a pout and Harry took a deep breath to steady his nerves. “Thanks Tom…anyway I think I should go back to Hogwarts. We can say that Sirius and Remus got a disturbing letter from me, and that Remus came to find out what was going on, since Sirius can’t really be seen out in public due to him being a so called crazed murderer escapee, and he found me bloody beaten and raped. He took me from the house, the blood wards are still up because I was there for a few days, long enough for the wards to stay up, but Remus took me, since he sees me as his pup, it’s common knowledge he does, and both Sirius and him called Severus to come check me over.”

Tom stroked his fingers along his chin, his eyes getting a faraway look. “Which for the most part is true, the only part that is a lie is the letter, which can easily be forged. What about an explanation for where you have been? Or why Severus hasn’t told anyone where to find you?”

Harry rolled his eyes, “and people call me impatient,” he muttered. “We have Mr. Malfoy who is a high up in the Ministry right? Or hell even documents saying that Sirius, Remus, and Peter are all my godfathers, so we use that.”

Lucius arched an eyebrow, “and how do you think that will work?”

“Your wife was a Black before she married you right?”

“Correct, it is common knowledge seeing as the Blacks are one of the oldest pure-blood families left, I still fail to see where you are getting at Harry.”

“Jeez, no one pays attention to the finer details.” Harry muttered, “look, Sirius is a convicted felon and there’s no way he can be known as my legal guardian, Remus, because of the Ministry is branded a monster and from his treatment at school my third year it’s safe to say that no one would let a child be put in his custody, and Peter is supposed to be dead. What I am saying is we do a little document forging, where it says that should my godfathers be unable to do their duties and move on from there, a line of succession I guess.” At this point Harry stood up and began pacing, “the last two weeks I have spent my nights up here in the library looking over all those dusty old books about pure-blood lines and such. The Potter family also has some Black blood in it, as well as the Malfoys. By a distant relation the three blood lines are connected. I don’t know if it’s enough but we might be able to use it as a bond that my guardianship could be given to the Malfoy’s for my own protection. We could say that Narcissa acted on her right as one of the final daughters of the Black family to take me in.” Harry stopped to look at everyone in the room and felt the heat rise in his cheeks, “I realize that is a stretch but…could we do it? Could we work with it?”

Lucius tapped his finger on the snake head of his cane, “you have caught me by surprise Harry, you might actually be onto something.”

Tom’s gaze slid over to the elder Malfoy as a delicate brow lifted, “truly Lucius?”

“I believe so my lord. What Harry has said is the truth, our three families are intertwined, abet a little distantly, but just enough that the blood that is held is viable for Narcissa to lay claim to Harry. My wife and Sirius are direct cousins while the Potter line of the Black family is one generation above, the only other family who might be able to claim him would be the Weasley’s but as far as I can tell everyone related to the Weasleys has been blasted from the family line, the Potters were a welcomed family, and since James Potter was never blasted from the family line as a blood traitor his son would be welcomed in a pure blood family.”

Sirius rubbed his temples, “I always did hate blood politics.” He grumbled, “never made a lick of sense.”

Lucius snorted, “you should have paid more attention dear cousin. It is these ancient ties that are going to save your godson’s life.” He offered a smile to Harry, “you are onto something Harry, with the information you have provided me I can begin the paperwork that will allow everything you have said to become a reality.”

“How would we explain Harry missing though?” Remus asked softly.

The elder Malfoy shrugged, “that is simple really, I am a Malfoy, the acting Head of the House of Malfoy, do you honestly think I own one house? I simply can say that my attention was drawn to Harry’s condition when my wife came to me after a letter from Mr. Lupin, who, while he is not a pureblood, is technically one of Harry’s legal guardians. Mr. Lupin can act upon the ancient blood rights and demanded Narcissa to act as a Black instead of a Malfoy. I, as her husband, would be honor bound to accept her choices as my wife as my own and open my home to Harry. We simply took Harry from his godfather, seeing as we are not to know that Sirius Black is alive, well, and living with his mate, and took him to one of our many vacation homes to inform him and work with another Ministry official to make sure that paperwork is done and filed properly while Harry settled into his new life as a member of the Malfoy household. All in all it is an ingenious plan. One that is worthy of being a Slytherin, even though you are a Griffindor.”

Harry blushed at the praise, “actually the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, I begged it not to…you can blame your son for that…or well I guess you can blame Dumbledore for forcing me into meeting Ron and all them instead of me being put into the Wizarding World at birth like my parents intended.”

Tom chuckled, “while this is all well and good, what in the world does this have to do with you going to Hogwarts again?”

“Oh…right I almost forgot. Anyway, having me there along with Draco and Severus gives us an extra set of eyes to watch things in Hogwarts. I can get into places they can’t, I mean with me being the Golden Boy and a Griffindor. I can figure out things that we desperately need to know, I can figure out what we have to do to stay one step ahead of them. I have been reading up on pure-blood lines and it’s all just insane, but I know lots of other muggle borns who get so uncomfortable coming into this life and this world 11 years into their lives and are often teased or shunned. From what I can tell you don’t want to kill muggle borns you want to keep them in our world so that they can continue benefiting our world. If they continue to leave…someone is going to mess up and bring about the witch trials again. My money is on someone who is so scared and hurt by their lives in the muggle world that they just snap. I should know…all the accidental magic I have done in the past…opening a snake pen at the zoo for my cousin to fall through, or blowing up my aunt like a balloon, there were times where I was tempted to pull my wand out and hex my family into nothing for the things that they did to me.”

“Why didn’t you?” Draco blurted, earning a glare from every older man in the room. He blanched and looked down at the floor. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, “no it’s ok…I didn’t do it because I knew that a few months of hell would earn me my freedom at Hogwarts when the school year started. Besides I didn’t want to get into trouble with the Ministry and have my wand snapped.”

Tom nodded, “very wise of you Harry. As for your plan, while it is rough around the edges it is beneficial. Coupled with your new found abilities as a werewolf it will be a lot harder for Albus to get into your mind. I do believe that we have a solid idea to work with, I must say it is a plan that is worthy of coming from my own mind and I applaud you on your work with it. With some refinement to the plan you will be a force to be reckoned with.”

Harry smiled slightly at the praise, his eyes dropping to Fenrir who had stayed silent and saw only approval in those deep blue eyes. “Thanks, people don’t give me a lot of credit, but when it comes to my own survival I’m actually really good at making a plan. Having lived with the Dursley’s taught me how to stay alive. I don’t want to go back to the Muggle world, but things here in the Wizarding world need to change too…not just how we do things, but the balance between it all. Ancient ways might have had a good idea, but they got twisted over the years. I’ve also talked to a few wizards from different schools back during the Tournament, like Viktor Krum, he told me he was disgusted at the level of spells I was at, he said if was in Durmstrang that I would have been taught better spells that would have helped me. I also heard whisperings of some of the guests at the Tournament saying that Dumbledore had turned the school from a proud educational center to a joke.”

Tom chuckled softly, “I am surprised you would bring up Krum, seeing as his Headmaster is one of my own Death Eaters. But you are right, the amount of educational lacking has turned Hogwarts into a joke of its former self. Back when I went there, the school was something else, filled with magic and life it practically hummed magical energy. Then again that was back in the late 30s early 40s, makes me feel old.”

“You are old Tom.” Harry quipped making the elder vampire laugh.

“Not so old that I can’t bend you over my knee if need be boy. Now back to business, you are entirely correct, people have been whispering that Albus Dumbledore has been tearing the very foundations of Hogwarts down to nothing so he can build it back up in a warped version of magic.” His eyes slid to the window where the first tinges of pink began to race across the sky. “And the dawn rises, Severus and I must retire for the day, Harry I want you to stick with Lucius and Narcissa today to work on your story. We have a rare window here that we can work with. Sirius and Remus, go back to Grimmauld place with Severus when he goes back this evening, work on a story that you two went off on a vacation to get away and take the heat off of Sirius and the Aurors, your minds are well protected against Dumbledore. We can do this, if we can take the old man down from inside of his own little world then we can set things right.” He stood up and slid his arm into Severus’s and smiled, “you have given us a great gift Harry, we will set this world right and put magic where it belongs.” The two vampires left the room and Harry sank back onto the couch, a faint smile on his lips.

“I can’t believe everyone is considering my plan.”

Lucius smiled, “you came up with a brilliant plan Harry, we have been looking for a way to get even more inside of the school and track down the old ways. You did in weeks what we tried to do in years, you are giving us hope that we can put our world back together. We aren’t meant to mingle with muggles, they are scared of us, look at your own treatment at the hands of your family. Muggles fear what they cannot understand, and they can’t possibly understand what magic is, it is in our blood, it is who we are.”

Draco smirked at his father, “careful Father, you are starting to sound like a History teacher.”

The elder Malfoy rolled his eyes and stood up, “yes well as far as I am concerned you young people need a good lesson in history, maybe then you might learn to respect your elders and your places in the society. Now then Harry, will you please follow me? We can get started on everything you need, should you decide you can stand to be part of the Malfoy household.”

Harry smirked, “I think I can handle it, after all you said I was worthy enough to be a Slytherin, even if I am a Griffindor.”

Lucius chuckled and laid a hand on his shoulder, “I did say something like that, now let’s go, if possible I can get the paperwork into the Ministry when I go in this afternoon.” His eyes drifted to the other men in the room, “we will take our leave gentlemen. Have a nice day.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh as he was led from the room, the other three men gaping as the door closed behind them and he was led away. Remus shook his head and sighed, “that boy is more dangerous than James ever was.”

Sirius laughed, “don’t I know it, he’s going to have us grey before our time.”

“I think it’s too late for that.” Remus muttered, “Fenrir, what do we have to do today?” He asked looking at the Alpha.

Fenrir stretched his arms over his head, popping his back. “Well pup, I have a meeting with another Alpha, from the pack over in Germany that Dorian met with last year. I believe you two have a lie to come up with.” He arched an eyebrow.

Remus rolled his eyes and shook his head, “I defiantly did not miss being ordered around.” He grumbled.

Fenrir laughed as he got up, “Welcome back to the pack pup, now get moving. You have things to do, if you want to keep Harry safe.” He waved them off as he left the room, walking down to the Pack where Dorian stood waiting for him.

The day went by slowly and by lunch time Harry was ready to bash his head into the table he was sitting at. “Please tell me we are almost done!” He begged.

Narcissa chuckled delicately and patted his hand, “almost dear, one more test to do and we can send Lucius off with the paperwork all done and you’ll be a regular Malfoy in no time.”

Harry groaned as he let his head fall to the table, “I thought I had done every test known to human kind. This is insane, why are there so many tests for this sort of thing?”

Lucius arched an eyebrow, “for validity of the claim of course, blood-traitors used to want back into the family by claiming to be the next of kin to take an orphaned child, only so that they could take advantage of the trust vault.”

Harry’s eyes widened, “you mean you can take control of my families vault?”

“Before you panic Harry know this, I will not. I have plenty of money and am not wanting for anything, your vault will remain yours and only you will be able to get into it. I can teach you some investment techniques so it can continue to grow, leaving you to live very comfortably. I can also teach you how to wield your money like a Malfoy and get your way into the Wizarding world as a force to be reckoned with. There are many things that you can learn from being a Malfoy, yes people will hate you for it, people will fear you for it, and people will also thank you for it.”

“Could I use my money in other ways than to bend people to my will? I don’t think I could bribe anyone for anything.”

“There is always charity dear.” Narcissa said softly, “you could donate money to dragon reservations, research ideas, the possibilities are endless, and it will get you in with the soft hearted crowd, make you approachable. Look at myself and my husband, he is the strong stoic power of the Malfoy name while I stand beside him giving him a soft side, I donate my time and money to many things, like St. Mungos as well as funded many charity events in my ballroom to raise money for children, schools, animal rescue, potions research, and many other things. Life is full of choices, it’s up to you what ones you make.”

Harry smiled slightly, “that’s what she said too…this is the path I chose, so I’m going to walk it. I think I might like being a Malfoy.”

Narcissa laid her hand over her heart, her pale blue eyes misting over, “oh Harry, we will take you in and treat you just as we treat Draco, I always wanted another child.” She reached over and took his hand squeezing his fingers in her delicate hand. “I’m glad that you can accept all of this. I know this can’t be easy, but hopefully it will give you something in return.”

Harry squeezed her hand back, “getting a family in return doesn’t hurt. I mean a real family, while your son is a pain in my ass he’s not a bad kid once you get past the snark.” He grinned at Draco who rolled his eyes back at him, but smirked.

“Keep it up Potter; we’ll see who the big man on school grounds is when we get back.”

“Bring it on Malfoy, we both know who the better flyer is.”

Lucius rolled his eyes and cleared his throat tapping his cane on the table, “enough boys, wait until we have finished to have your petty rivalry brought up. Now then, we have determined that Narcissa’s claim to you is valid through the blood linking you to us. With Cissa acting as last daughter of House Black, and the last legitimate claim to the noble house she will take you in, you will come to Malfoy Manor during the holidays from school just as Draco will. You are also to be granted the rights of the Potter, Black, and now Malfoy line and treated as such. I will hand these papers directly to Minister Fudge, he will be interested by the story and will ask to come talk to you. I will set up a meeting and you will have to probably sit with myself, Narcissa, Minister Fudge and probably one of his secretaries for the records to be filed. It will be fairly simple and we can then go out and buy you some proper clothing. We will get a room set up for you at the Manor for you to come home to during the Holidays, actually thinking about it, Cissa you should go home and prepare a room, probably the one next to Draco’s.” The Elder Malfoy said as he stood up and put his papers into his brief case and nodded, “as for the rest, don’t worry Harry, it will be taken care of.”

“Wait Mr. Malfoy, what about Fenrir?”

“what about him?”

“well…um…you see…he’s my mate….or he will be.”

Lucius blinked several times, his stoic mask falling in his surprise. “I had no idea…well, keeping you at the Manor and away from him will not be wise…but another matter we will deal with once this is settled, one step at a time Harry, that is how we become successful.” He kissed his wife softly and walked to his son bending down to whisper in his ear before kissing his cheek and walking to the Floo and leaving for work.

Narcissa stood up and leaned down to kiss Harry’s forehead, “I’ll be back in a few days, everything will be taken care of Harry, just try to enjoy your summer,” she walked over to Draco and kissed his forehead before Flooing away as well leaving Harry and Draco alone.

Draco sighed and rubbed his eyes, “alright, looks like you and I have some work to do. C’mon Potter.” He said standing up and dragging Harry out of the room before he could protest.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions answered, the first taste, and gifts signaling a new life has begun

Chapter 9

Two weeks passed and Harry’s birthday finally came around, Harry had been working with Draco on fixing up his appearance and working more with Dorian on his research about changing at will. Harry could feel the wolf in him wanting out and he knew that in a few days he would have his first turning, and he was exited for it. It was around noon on July 31st and the pack was getting ready for a party for Harry that night up in the ballroom of the manor. He stood next to Dorian looking over all the pages of research and the tomes that laid open before them, Dorian groaned and leaned back in his chair rubbing his eyes.

“I keep looking and looking and I can’t find anything! It’s hopeless!” The elder wolf cried throwing his hands up.

Harry braced his hands on the desk and leaned over a book, the picture it held was of a goddess holding a moon above her head with wolves all around her. He focused on that picture and searched in his mind. He knew that there was something there, something they had to do. “Dorian…the legends say that man was granted wolf form as a curse for betraying the laws of Gaia right?”

“You know that already, we have gone over every legend. It leads us no where.”

Harry shook his head, “you are wrong, everything we see calls it a curse, but not this book.” Harry lifted the tome up and held it out to him, pointing to a section of writing. “Look at this picture, a woman holding the moon above her head and surrounded by wolves, she is the Moon Mother. We know that Gaia is a name used for an Earth Mother, with no significant connection to the Moon, so it sounds odd that Gaia would curse someone to do something with the changing faces of the moon…so what if, now hear me out, what if its not a curse…but a gift. A gift given though ancient rituals and rights.” Harry watched as Dorian’s eyes widened as he took the book. “Look at the detailed ritual, it calls for the pelt of the Moon’s singing companion, a bouquet of white roses, jasmine, dog tooth violets, and dog roses, a bowl carved out of stone kissed by the moon, filled with water blessed in the moon’s light, and flowers blessed to touch the water.”

Dorian laid the book down and got up to pace, “the moon’s singing companion? By Merlin what does that mean?”

Harry gave him a droll look, “think about it Dori. What do wolves do when the moon is up?”

“Wolves howl, but….oh…well now I feel stupid. Anyway the flowers from the bouquet are ones I happen to have growing in my garden right now, a bowl carved out of stone kissed by the moon, the only stone I can think of is a white moonstone, it cant be that simple can it?”

Harry laughed, “of course it can. Now water blessed in moons light, I’ve heard that before…oh yeah! It was an ingredient in a potion last year in class…it just means water that has spent a full turning of the moon, new to new under the light of it. Flowers blessed and touched by water?”

“Water lilies and water violets, Harry…I think we’ve done it. The reason why we can’t change willingly anymore is because we lost this ritual, if everything is to be believed then this is old magic…and we can finally change by will, as long as someone in the pack does this ritual once a month we will have that old magic with us. The book says if we do this then we will change at will and also gain the Moon Mother’s favor. Harry I can kiss you right now! You are brilliant!” Dorian laughed as he set the book down and swung the boy up hugging him tightly, “this could be the answer to all of our problems, the pain and unease when the moon comes as well as healing the poison of the potion. We also need a statue of the goddess…where are we going to get that? Because we still have three days before the next full moon…if we can do this before then we can test it out and see if it works.” He set the boy down and moved back to the table to look over everything

Harry tilted his head to the side as he looked out the window, “hey Dorian?”

“Yes Harry?”

“Isn’t there an old statue covered in moss and stuff over by the lake a little ways into the forest?”

Dorian blinked a few times before he crushed Harry to him again, practically smothering him. “Harry you are amazing! Years I have worked to this and you found it in only the short time you have gotten here. You may have just saved us all!”

The door opened and Fenrir stopped as he saw Dorian hugging Harry tightly and he arched an eyebrow, “did I miss something?”

Dorian quickly let the boy go and stepped back, “forgive me Fen, but Harry may have just broken the case of lycanthropy wide wide wide open. Oh he is perfect and brilliant, you better hurry and claim him before someone else does!” The healer laughed as he ran out of the room leaving a blushing Harry and a stunned Fenrir.

The silver haired wolf coughed lightly into his hand and scratched the back of his neck, “sorry about Dori…you know how he is. So I guess you found something that made him really happy?” Fenrir asked as he sat on the bed.

Harry nodded excitedly, “we found an old ritual…one that Dorian thinks is the key. We’ve noticed that if we went back far enough in the books we would find things. It actually came from one of the books that the leader of that pack in Germany brought with them, the one you got for us from Alpha Silverstar. Is everything ready for tonight?”

Fenrir nodded, “yes, sadly we won’t have the whole pack here, I had to send a few people off to other packs on the continent to try and rally forces for Tom, if what Dorian and you have discovered is true it will bring everyone together. It could also give us a lasting peace in the packs, forever.”

“Who’s not going to be here?”

“Cullen and his mate and his two youngest, Lori and Rina, and Steven and his mate and all of their children.”

Harry nodded as he ran over the list left of the pack. “Will their families be safe with them? The other packs won’t hurt anyone will they?”

Fenrir smiled as he reached forward and drew Harry into his lap, “you worry so much. Remember, submissives and children are taken very good care of, no matter the pack. As long as Steven, Cullen, and Lori keep their heads down and their tempers in check they should be fine.” He ran his lips lightly over Harry’s neck, nuzzling into his neck and licking him lightly. “That’s one thing I love about you, you are so loving and caring, you give your all to make sure everyone else is taken care of, long before you give thought to taking care of yourself.”

Harry blushed and lowered his eyes, “other people are more important than I am.” He whispered.

Fenrir frowned and lifted Harry’s face, “no they aren’t little love, you are just as important as others, more so now that I have chosen you. You will never be unimportant to me.”

Tears gathered in Harry’s eyes as he wrapped his arms around the larger man’s neck and kissed the side of his mouth, “thank you.”

Fenrir smiled as he laid his lips against Harry’s in what was meant to be a simple chaste kiss, but his inner wolf growled as the scent of his mate wrapped around him. He growled softly and pulled Harry closer as his blood raged through his veins with arousal. He growled again as Harry’s arms tightened around his neck and his tongue dove into the younger man’s mouth to map and taste his mate. His wolf panted and growled wanting to claim him, bite his mark into his skin and then keep him around to show him off. Fenrir felt Harry’s arousal poke into his abs and he ground up into the younger man. Fenrir pulled his mouth away and swallowed a moan as he heard Harry whimper and felt him grind into him. “Harry…Harry we can’t.”

Harry whimpered, “Fenrir please, I can’t do this anymore. You say I’m your mate, and I feel it too, I can’t stop watching you, can’t stop looking up when I’m doing school work to wonder if you are going to walk through that door. My wolf keeps begging me to offer myself to you and be your mate in every sense of the word. It hurts to keep waiting, I need you so badly I can’t think. Please Fenrir…please.”

Fenrir groaned and sighed, “you aren’t ready for all of it, but I can compromise a bit. We don’t have time for me to enjoy you, but I will give you a taste.” He claimed the boys mouth again and trailed his hand down Harry’s torso and snapped open his jeans. Harry whimpered and trembled and Fenrir licked his lips. “Tell me to stop and I will, I won’t hurt you.” He growled out.

Harry whimpered and shivered as Fenrir’s arousal dipped voice washed over him making his cock throb. “Fenrir?”

“Yes Harry?”

“Shut up and kiss me.” He said grinning cheekily.

Fenrir growled and swiftly flipped them over and pinned Harry under him. He nuzzled into Harry’s neck as he worked the boys jeans down his hips and dragged his nails lightly up Harry’s thigh making the boy cry out and arch into him. The wolf inside of Fenrir nearly howled at how responsive their mate was and Fenrir growled as he licked and nipped a path down the lithe toned body. His mate was beautiful, sun kissed skin and a fit slim body, making Fenrir growl softly in approval. He knew that any children born from their mating would be powerful as well as beautiful and that made his Alpha side preen in pride, he nuzzled into Harry’s navel and licked at his skin growling softly as Harry whimpered and shivered and the boys fingers slid into his hair. Fenrir dipped his head lower and lapped softly at the head of Harry’s weeping arousal making him arch off the bed and moan loudly.

Harry moaned and whimpered as he threaded his fingers through the silky silver strands shivering as some of Fenrir’s hair brushed against his hip. He screamed and arched his back as Fenrir suddenly swallowed him down, his grip tightening in Fenrir’s hair as his hips tried to buck upwards but were pinned down. Harry gasped as Fenrir hummed around him and fireworks exploded behind his eyes as he experienced his first orgasm. “Fenrir!”

Fenrir drank his mates essence down growling as he licked his little mate clean before he pulled off of him with a soft pop. He crawled up his mate and kissed him softly, “happy birthday Harry.”

Harry shivered and whimpered as he tasted himself on Fenrir’s lips and he pulled back, “what about you?”

Fenrir chuckled, “don’t worry about it, there will be plenty of time later little love.” He kissed him again and helped him fix his clothes. He helped Harry to his feet and ran his fingers along Harry’s jaw, “how did I ever get blessed with you as my mate?”

Harry laughed, “you keep saying you’re blessed…you haven’t been around long enough for me to truly freak you out yet.”

Fenrir snorted, “I’m an Alpha and have been working with Tom for over 20 years, there’s nothing you can do that will freak me out.”

Harry smirked, “how about watching a game of Quidditch and seeing me do a Wronski Feint in the middle of the game, not knowing if I’ll pull out of it in time or not.”

“Keep pushing it little mate an I’ll lock you in the hut and never let you out unless you are out running with the Pack.” The wolf growled, not liking the mental image of his mate doing stupid stunts that could get him killed. “Damned broomsticks, I have no idea why everyone is so insistent on flying, I’d rather keep my feet on the ground.”

Harry laughed and kissed his grumbling mate before stepping back, “anything we have to do before the party tonight?”

Fenrir shook his head, “no but I think Sirius and Remus are looking for you.”

Harry smiled and kissed him again before darting out the door.

A few hours later Harry sat at the big table that was set out in the ball room to accommodate everyone for the birthday dinner. He sat between Sirius and Remus with Fenrir, Peter, and Severus on the other side of him, the hall was lit by candles and everyone was talking happily. The sound of a glass being tapped had everyone falling silent as Lucius slowly stood up holding his goblet up. The elder Malfoy smiled as everyone’s eyes were drawn to him. “Harry, today you turn fifteen, while not a very significant age in the Wizarding world, in the pack you are considered old enough to hunt with the pack and join them fully. On this I congratulate you, but seeing as you are also a Wizard and not just a wolf I do have something that will help ease your time into adult hood. I was informed today, by the Minister of Magic, that you are now a welcomed member of the Malfoy family. Tom, Fenrir, and myself have all discussed this with your godfathers and we have decided that we will move on with your plan. You will be moved into Malfoy Manor after the next full moon, so that you can solidify your place among the pack, once at the Manor you will be given all the luxuries as any child of the Malfoys, you yourself still hold the titles as Lord of the houses Black and Potter and-”

“How does he have the title of Lord Black?” Bellatrix asked, “Sirius is the last male in the Black line, that title should be his.”

“When Sirius went to Azkaban because of Dumbledore he was stripped of all titles, but it was shown in his will at Gringotts that should anything happen to himself Harry would inherit everything.” He arched a brow at her, “may I continue?”

The dark haired woman rolled her eyes and motioned for him to continue causing Harry to laugh softly to which she gave him a smile and a wink.

“As I was saying, you still hold all titles, your money is still yours, you just have the added benefit of having the Malfoy name behind you.” He smiled at the boy, “on top of everything Dumbledore has no more hold over you and you never have to go back to that hell hole you grew up in.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he grinned, “that’s brilliant! But what about everyone here? I don’t get to see anyone till the holidays?”

Lucius laughed, “of course not Harry, you can see them whenever you want, you just will be at the Manor getting used to being treated as my son, you will be able to come here whenever you want and they will be able to visit whenever they chose. I just wanted to welcome you into the Malfoy family and tell you happy birthday.” He smiled as he sat down and the table clapped at part of the plan was in motion and things seemed to be going smoothly.

Dinner resumed and soon dwindled down to cake and presents. Harry had insisted that presents weren’t necessary but everyone insisted, one who was more insistent was Tom who put a large shinny green and black egg into his hand. “An egg?” Harry asked looking at it turning it over in his hands.

Tom smiled as he pulled his wand out and tapped the top of the egg. The egg began to shake in Harry’s hands and the top cracked open and a serpent head emerged from the egg making Harry yelp, but Tom’s hands stopped him from dropping the poor thing. “Careful Harry, you don’t want to drop him.”

Harry blinked at the small snake that looked at him, “why a snake?”

“Nagini had a few eggs not to long ago, she was wanting me to give you one, one of her own children to guard you as she guards me. This is a rare gift Harry, legend has it that snakes like Nagini are descended from the Naga. This snake will be your guardian, your companion, and someone to talk to when you think the world won’t listen.”

“He won’t get as big as Nagini will he? I don’t know if I can hide a giant snake in my school bag.”

Tom laughed, “not for a good long while Harry, Nagini has been around since I was 17, so a good 60 years. These snakes are wonderful companions, and all of Nagini’s children have a direct link to her, should anything happen you will be able to reach me through her. I just wanted to give you extra protection.”

Harry smiled as he brought the snake up to examine the little body closer, the egg now completely broken in his hands and the snake curling up in his palm but looking at him curiously. Harry stroked a finger down the snake’s head smiling when the little serpent began to hiss happily. “He’s beautiful Tom, thank you.”

Tom nodded, “talk to him when you have a moment, the sooner you set up the bond the stronger you both will be for it.”

Harry smiled as he moved the snake to his shoulders and shivered when the serpent wrapped around his neck. The party went on everyone smiling and talking, the clock hit midnight and Tom called it all to an end calling for anyone who was involved in the meetings for the Death Eaters to stay behind. Harry had his gifts shrunk in his pockets as he walked out of the room with Narcissa, Draco, Sirius, and Remus.

“We will have to go shopping once we get you to Malfoy Manor, ” the Lady Malfoy suddenly spoke up. “You will need proper clothing, as well as new school supplies. Do you have a broom?”

“Yeah a Firebolt, it was a gift from Sirius the Christmas of my third year.”

She nodded, “that is an acceptable broom, as long as it is still in good condition. Draco still has his Nimbus 2001.”

Harry snorted a laugh and tried to cover it up but failed at the looks he was getting, “sorry….sorry I just…I remember when he got that broom. He was the most hated boy in school, new to the Slytherin team as their seeker then all the sudden the whole team gets the top of the line broom? Ron had a field day with that.”

Draco rolled his eyes, “but we both know that I more than earned my place on that team Potter.”

Harry’s lips twitched, “yet you still can’t out fly me.”

“I’ll show you, we can have a race.”

Narcissa rolled her eyes, “enough boys, you can settle this later. Draco we are going home, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow and I’m sure Harry would like to rest with the moon coming so soon.” She smiled and bent down to kiss Harry on the cheek, “welcome to the family Harry.” She kissed Sirius’s cheek and squeezed Remus’s hand before moving Draco off to the Floo to head home.

Harry followed his godfathers down to their hut and slipped into his small but cozy room and stripped and put on his sleeper pants before slipping into bed. He felt something coil on his chest and jumped as he looked down to see the snake curling up on him and he laughed, “I’m gonna have to get used to you being around.” He chuckled.

The snake lifted its head and tilted to the side, “am I not wanted? Mother and Master said I was to go with you.” The snake hissed softly.

Harry felt the words slide through him and shivered as his mind translated the Parsletongue into English in his mind, his mouth forming the words before he could consciously think about it. “No no, I’ve just never had a snake before, I only found out I could talk to them a few years ago, it’s still new to me.”

“You speak like us…like Master too.”

“Uh…yeah, I don’t know how. I just can. But yes you are wanted, I think it’s kinda cool to have you around.” Harry smiled as he stroked his finger down the snakes back, “guess I need a name for you, let me see…Tom said that you descend from Nagas, so I guess that’s where Nagini got her name. It’s Hindu I think…so what about…Shiva?”

“One of the three Lords. Shiva…yes I like that name.”

“How do you know so much? You just hatched.”

“We have…a stored memory, memories passed down from mothers to hatchlings, in the egg…we hear whispers…we hear everything that Mother tells us. We have knowledge from many generations past…I know everything my mother knows and everything her mother knows and so on and so forth. But Shiva…yes I like that name very much.”

Harry smiled as he continued to pet the silky scales, “Shiva it is then. We should probably get some sleep, you may want to move…so I don’t accidentally roll over on you.”

Shiva hissed a laugh as he slithered off of Harry’s chest and curled up on the pillow near Harry’s head. Harry rolled onto his side and continued to pet the snake as his mind drifted to the full moon. He was 15 now…and he knew that things were not going to be easier, they were only going to get harder. He sighed as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fate sealed, an acceptance, a gift returned

Chapter 10

Harry nearly stumbled over a rock again as Dorian tugged his hand, “Dorian, Dorian calm down! Where are you taking me?”

“You just have to see this Harry, it’s amazing! We can do this tonight and hopefully it will work. Look! Look at this statue, it’s beautiful!” Dorian cried tugging him closer.

Harry straightened up and looked at the now cleared and cleaned statue, it was beautiful. Sparkling white marble of a woman with three faces, one young, one middle aged, and one old, holding her hands out, the moon balanced on her head as her robes draped delicately around her, wolves were surrounding her feet, some standing at her side one laying across her feet, an owl on one shoulder and a raven on the other. Harry walked up to it and ran his hand along the wolf laying at her feet. “How can it still look so perfect? It looks like it was just carved, and it’s been out here a long time, it was covered by dirt and growth.”

“There were wards around the statue, essentially freezing it in time, but look it holds everything that is one with the moon, the owl for wisdom, the raven a companion and guide for the dead, the wolves are the guardians of the road, the woman with three faces representing all points of the moon new full and dark, all the fazes of life. Blessed Mother, this is amazing, such brilliant craftsmanship, you don’t see this anymore. Look at the base of the statue, there is a large basin where you fill it with water, you place the flowers in her hands, the pelt on the wolf at her feet, and the water and water flowers in the basin. We only might have one problem.”

Harry looked up at him, “what is that?”

“The ritual calls for someone kissed by the goddess herself, we don’t have anyone like that. Unless…” Dorian trailed off looking pointedly at Harry’s necklace.

Harry’s hand went to the symbol around his neck, “when I was bitten…I stood at the crossroads. Hecate herself walked with me to my next path and then kissed my forehead before she sent me on my chosen path.”

Dorian’s face broke out in a wide grin, “you have just saved us all. I won’t force you to do this, but know that we do need you to speak the words and follow the ritual.”

Harry laughed softly, “no pressure right? Can I just sit here for a little bit? I feel like I need to…I dunno…pray or something.”

The Healer nodded, “I do need an answer before the sun sets, that gives you about three hours. Should you chose to do this there is a ritual that needs to be done for you to give the ritual at midnight.”

Harry nodded and turned back to the statue as Dorian walked away, he felt a shifting at his neck and looked to see Shiva uncurling from around his neck and slithering down his arm to rest in his palm. Harry lifted his hand and looked at the little snake, “ _good morning sleepy._ ”

Shiva blinked at him slowly his tongue flicking out to taste the air, “ _we are not home._ ”

Harry chuckled and ran his fingers lightly down the snakes silky scales, “ _no, Dorian had to show me this statue and I didn’t want to leave you alone and have you panic, so I just laid you over my shoulders and you curled up, didn’t wake up the whole time I stumbled through the forest._ ”

“ _The air around here taste strange, not dangerous…just strange. Something is here, but then again it’s not here. Feels like the Old Ones._ ”

“ _Old Ones?_ ”

Shiva curled back onto his palm laying his tail over his eyes, “ _yes, I’m going to go back to sleep now, there is no danger and this place makes me sleepy._ ”

Harry rolled his eyes and laid Shiva lightly on a sun warmed rock and he kneeled down and looked up into the face of the statue. The sun was bright but the leaves of the trees blocked most of it out and a nice breeze kept the heat from getting to overwhelming. The sound of the forest was calming and relaxing and Harry found himself at total peace at this place, he laid his head on his arms and closed his eyes, feeling himself drift off.

_The soft sound of humming made Harry open his eyes and he found himself at the base of the statue but the world around him was in muted colors and while the trees swayed there was no wind and no heat from the sun. He heard the splash of water and looked over to see a woman in purple robes washing something in the lake. He got up and walked over and sank down beside her, “do you only come in dreams?”_

_She chuckled, “what makes you think this is a dream little Harry? I came because you asked me to, I know what you are trying to do.”_

_“Are you going to tell me that it’s pointless and I should just give up?”_

_She arched an eyebrow as she wrung out the cloth she was washing. “Is that what you think? Do you think it’s pointless and you need to give up?”_

_“No! I think it’s a great idea, I think it can work, but Dorian says they need someone who is kissed by the goddess, I think it’s something more than that.”_

_She smiled, “you’re right Harry, it is something more than that. I chose you for this Harry, I waited and I watched as my children suffered, I let them suffer.”_

_Harry gaped at her, “what do you mean you let them suffer? You let the werewolves have painful turnings and…and be turned into monsters? Why the hell would you do that?”_

_“My gift was squandered Harry, back before, I was worshiped, in all my forms. I never took sacrifices besides flowers and foods, I loved my children and gave them a great gift, but then…they used my gift for war, they used something of beauty to kill. I am not a war god, I do not take joy in blood being spilt in my name, I only honor peace and love and harmony. So I let them keep my gift, but I took the secrets with me, when they continued on their path their inner wolves began to slowly go insane with the pain of being cut off from my gaze when they wanted and being forced into turning only on the full moon. I was waiting for you to come along, I saw someone who was pure of heart and who had seen much in their young life to know that my will needed to be done. You are the one I saw in the future of my wolves, you are the one who will bring balance and peace. Your mate, your Fenrir, he is strong but he is stubborn, you balance him out. You will be a good match for him, a good balance for this pack. Because of you many more will come back to the light of my love, and you will be a legend.”_

_Harry sighed, “I’m always a legend for something, I can’t be just Harry.”_

_She laughed softly and stroked his hair, “such is the burden of being special. You can’t deny who you are little one, you can try to hide and run from your destiny, but you are special. You are a gift, some people are just destined for greatness, but only you can decide how you want to use your gifts. Do you want to help Dorian? Remus? Fenrir? Do you want to stop their pain, and yours?”_

_Harry nodded, “of course I do.”_

_She smiled, “then don’t run anymore. Take a hold of your destiny.” She grabbed a scarf and laid some in his hand. “pull the reins and forge your path.”_

_The scarf tugged pulling Harry off his feet and into the water. He snarled and pulled the scarf hard as he tried to break the surface of the water. He could see Hecate’s face looking down at him from the banks of the lake and he felt his wolf snarl and thrash as he tugged hard on the scarf and pulled himself to the surface._

Harry gasped as he pulled himself out of the dream, his hand clenched around a dark purple scarf. He panted and gasped for breath as he looked around. Shiva lifted his head, “ _you are distressed? What happened?_ ”

Harry looked down at the scarf in his hands and a small smile spread over his lips as he held his hand out for Shiva to slither up his arm. “ _I’ll explain on the way back._ ” He gathered the snake up and walked back to the pack.

The sun set and the near full moon rose as he stood next to the statue of the Moon Mother. He was dressed in a dark black toga that wrapped around just his waist, leaving his chest bare and black over robes lined with dark purple and silver with a silver embroidered three faze moon on the back. His pendant of Hecate hung free around his neck and he looked as the Pack slowly fell into the small clearing by the lake in front of the statue and he caught sight of Tom, Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, and Sirius standing off to the side just to watch. He saw Fenrir slowly sink to his knees and the pack following behind him. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, “thank you all for coming, tonight we…as a pack…take a step that no wolf has taken in hundreds of years. Our pain at the turn is because we wronged the one who gave this gift. Mother Moon gave this gift for us to always be in her sight and to always guard and protect her world. Wolves are strong protectors, never violent mindless beasts like we have become. Tonight I offer to change that, tonight should you all chose to do so, you call can follow with me. Mother Moon shines on us tonight, not all full, and she is giving us this chance to go back to what we were, able to change at will and able to run in any face of the moon whenever we chose. Through this ritual you will be purified and given the favor of the Moon Mother to change your shape when you wish. Tonight we become one with our wolves.” He offered everyone a smile as he turned to the statue and lifted a silver jug of water filled from the lake. He looked at the statue and took a deep breath to let it out slowly as he began to recite in Latin.

The ritual continued on, Harry laid the pelt over the wolf with a blessing, the flowers in the statue’s hand with another, and then poured the water into the basin as he finished the prayer. He turned back to the pack and held his hand out to Remus, he had discussed it with Fenrir and Dorian and decided that Remus would be the first for the blessing because of the poison in his system from the potion. He smiled as his godfather took his hand and knelt in front of him. Harry dipped his fingers into the water and smiled, “ _cordis puri,_ ” he said clearly as he laid his fingers on Remus’s heart, “ _pura mentis, homo et lupus unum sunt. Currere cum luna._ ” Harry smiled as he laid his lips on Remus’s forehead before standing back up straight, “by the light of the moon and the love of Mother Moon, I pronounce Remus Lupin whole, go with love and peace in your heart, and run free.”

Harry smiled as he did the same for every other wolf in the pack before blessing himself. He stepped in front of the statue and slid his outer robes off and holding up his hands. “Tonight we are blessed, we bring an end to a curse and bring back the honor that we were given. Mother Moon gave us this gift, if we continue to honor her and honor ourselves we will take the gift given and we will run not when the moon decides but when we decide.” Harry closed his eyes and he felt his wolf run forward and felt his human self faze into the wolf and when he opened his eyes he saw the world through the eyes of a wolf. He watched the amazed look on the many faces of the pack and turned to see Tom and the others smiling and he watched as Sirius walked forward in his Animagus form and bump heads with him. Harry heard a howl and looked to see the giant silver and grey wolf that he knew to be Fenrir howling and panting as he sat in his wolf form for the first time outside of the moon.

More howls and barks joined in as the pack changed and began to play. Harry noticed that the only one who hadn’t changed was Remus and he padded over nuzzling and licking at the other wolf. Remus gazed down at the beautiful black wolf before him and ran his hands through the soft fur before wrapping his arms around him and burying his face into his neck. “I’m scared Harry…the wolf has been nothing but pain for me, what if it didn’t work for me?”

Harry whined and bumped his head against Remus’s chest, urging him to change. He saw Sirius change back and watched his godfathers with a paw on Remus’s knee.

Sirius slid his arm around his mate and kissed him softly, “you have to try Remus, I know you are scared, but you know that we are all here, you have to try.” He offered a smile as he moved back and shifted bag nudging his mate and growling soothingly.

Remus took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he could see his wolf inside of him curled up and scared. He slowly walked forward in his mind and laid his hand on the tawny fur. The wolf whimpered and looked up at him with fear and pain in its eyes. “ _Shhh…it’s alright, we need to be one. I’m sorry for all the pain I caused you, I was afraid, but now I know I was wrong, you aren’t something to fear, you are something to embrace. A beautiful strong side to me that saved me more times than I can count._ ”

The wolf looked up at him, “ _you accept? Mate accepts? Pup accepts?_ ”

Remus smiled and wrapped his arms around the wolfs neck, “ _yes, now lets run._ ” When he opened his eyes Remus howled in joy as he felt his body change and he looked at the world with wolf eyes. He bumped and nudged Harry and Sirius happily, for once feeling in control of himself and not feeling any pain. He watched as Sirius took off for the water where some other wolves were playing and he chased after him with Harry and Fenrir on his heels.

Tom smiled as he watched the pack with amazed eyes, he leaned into Severus and sighed. “This is amazing, I have never seen this in my whole life.”

“It’s truly amazing, these men and women can now change at will. This will change the world.” Severus said, “we can also use this against the Ministry, get that poison thrown out. It’s a horrible potion to brew.”

Tom nodded, “one step at a time Severus, this is a big step for us in the right direction, bringing harmony back to magic. We still have a long way to go. Come, let’s leave the pack to the pack, we have work to do.” He motioned for everyone to follow, leaving the forest filled with joyous howls of the wolves.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin:  
> cordis puri: Pure of Heart
> 
> pura mentis: Pure of Mind
> 
> homo et lupus unum sunt.: Man and Wolf are one
> 
> Currere cum luna: Run with the moon


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A learning experience

Chapter 11

As the night went on Harry found himself drawing from the pack, he ran into the forest with Fenrir on his heels. He wanted the Alpha alone and decided that going deeper into the forest was something he wanted to do, no one thought anything of it because no one questioned the Alpha or his intended. Harry skidded to a stop in another clearing and looked around panting, he couldn’t smell anyone besides Fenrir and other animals that roamed the forest. Harry heard the crunching of twigs when he felt something knock into him and he yelped and rolled as large paw came down by his head and he looked up into the face of his Alpha. Harry felt his wolf form slip away as Fenrir did the same thing and he grinned lifting his hand up and stroking the face of the man above him.

Fenrir growled softly and nuzzled into the hand, “you are amazing, what you did tonight…I don’t know how we can repay you. You are such a blessing in my life.” He leaned down and brushed his lips against Harry’s before laying his head on the boys shoulder and inhaled his scent. He bit back a growl as his arousal grew and whimpered when Harry brushed up against him. “Bloody hell Harry, are you trying to make me lose my mind?”

Harry grinned up at him, “by our laws and standards I am more than ready for you. I’m tired of waiting Fenrir, and I know it causes you pain, just let go and claim me before I end up taking Dori up on his claim.”

Fenrir gave a low growl and nipped at Harry’s throat, “it’s not funny to tease me so close to the full moon my little love.”

Harry groaned and brushed against Fenrir again, “please Fenrir, claim me already.” Harry begged.

Fenrir groaned as the begging of his intended drove him over the edge. “Alright, but for the love of the moon don’t regret me Harry.” Fenrir groaned as he nuzzled into Harry’s neck, he then stood and pulled Harry into his arms.

“Fenrir what are you doing?”

The elder wolf snorted, “you will not have your first time on the dirt of the forest floor, while yes it’s romantic under the moonlight and stars with nothing but the sounds of the forest, but that will be for another time. I want your first time to be something special, more special then a rut on the ground. ” He arched an eyebrow at the boy in his arms, “any objections?”

Harry blushed furiously and shook his head.

Fenrir chuckled as he walked calmly from the forest, his long legs eating up the ground as he quickly made his way to his hut. He opened the door, without losing his grip on Harry, and walked into the warm clean hut. Fenrir set Harry down and walked over to the fire to lay a few more logs down and moved around the hut lighting some of the lanterns that hung from the walls. He watched as Harry looked around, his hut was by no means lavish but it was clean and held trophies from his kills. He watched as Harry walked over to one of the walls where a black bear’s pelt hung, the pelt itself nearly dwarfed the boy and Fenrir couldn’t help but feel his Alpha wolf swell in pride as his mate looked at the spoil of his kill with awe.

“How big was this bear? This pelt is massive!” Harry gaped in awe as he ran his hand over the soft black fur.

Fenrir chuckled as he sat on the bed, giving his submissive space as well as making sure he kept himself restrained since they were in close quarters and trying to not scare the boy off. “He was a big one, nasty thing too. It must have been maybe ten years ago, I was over in Scotland and this bear had been terrorizing this village, the men said he must have been a demon since they had pierced it with swords, arrows, and guns and the bear wouldn’t die.” He leaned back as he remembered back to the fight, “back then I was without a pack it was just myself and Dorian, so we traveled and saw the world. I took odd jobs, hunting or doing odd jobs and Dorian did his research as well as offered healing for money and we took every job we could get. They paid me 200 pounds to take that bear down, he was large and had arrows in his hide that were years old, i really don't think that bear was normal it had to have been Magical somehow, and was even missing an eye. It was definitely a fight that I would definitely not want to be in again. The bear himself had to have weighed about 46 stones, nearly took my arm off, gave me a nasty scar, Dorian nearly had a heart attack.” Fenrir laughed as he rolled his arm and showed off the pearly scar wrapping around his arm.

Harry walked over and ran his fingers lightly over the scar, his face pure awe as he ran his fingers lightly along the scar. “Wicked,” he breathed, his mind racing in circles as his inner wolf begged him to crawl into the lap of his alpha and bask in the strength that the man had.

Fenrir could smell the arousal as well as some confusion coming from the boy and he opened his arms for Harry to crawl into his lap. He smiled as softly as he could, trying to make sure he was open and calm. “Harry, we don’t have to do this tonight, we can just talk.”

Harry’s head snapped up his eyes large, “b-but…I mean…I-”

Fenrir offered a kind smile, “Harry, this is a lot for you in a short amount of time. You were abused, you don’t need to offer yourself up for sex to be my mate. I told you I was willing to take everything slow and easy for you. If you want I will tell you every story about my trophies in here, I will sit here and hold you, I will just lay in bed with you holding you close as you sleep. I want you to be completely comfortable, you have only been a wolf for a month, you are still young, taking on a full mating is a big thing, you’ve also had to deal with the abuses from your family, the deception from others around you, we turned your world on its head and I am perfectly ok with just talking with you. I also want you to come to terms with everything, I want you to settle yourself with everything that has happened to you. I know you haven’t talked about it, not even with Dorian, not that he would tell me anything if you did say something to him. I want you to be able to talk about what happened.”

Harry sighed and nodded, “I just…I guess my wolf is pushing me to be in a full mating. But I’m scared, I don’t know how to deal with these new instincts.”

Fenrir nodded, “your wolf is also very close to the surface, what happened tonight was your wolf being close to the surface, I can, with certainty, say that all the other mated couples will be in the same boat as you were, begging for the attention of their partners. But what you have to learn is knowing that while yes we hold the wolf within us it does not rule us, we were not born wolves we are just gifted their form, even my own wolf is a constant power struggle within me. It’s just a matter of how you deal with it, for you I want you to deal with the pain you have suffered you have to accept that to make you into a well-rounded human, and you also have to get used to the instincts that come with being a wolf. But not matter what Harry I am here for you, the wolf in me recognizes the mate it sees in you the man in me wants to get to know the man that is in your own heart. You are precious to me Harry, and I’m not saying this as sweet talking you, I am saying this because I need you to understand, we don’t have to rush.”

“But I’m leaving the Manor soon…I have to go back to Hogwarts and I have to go live with the Malfoys.” Harry felt the tears prickle in his eyes as hopelessness swirled in his head and his wolf snarled at him for being weak.

Fenrir pulled Harry into his arms and cuddled the boy close stroking his hair and back and letting Harry’s head rest over his heart, knowing that for submissives the sound of their Alpha’s heart beat made everything easier. “Harry, I know you have to go, I want to keep you here because then I know that I can keep you safe. But I also know that this is something you have to do. You enjoy hanging out with Draco, I know you do so don’t lie to me love, this will give you a chance to truly see what being in a family is like. I voiced my concerns to Narcissa and Lucius and they both have soothed my concerns, my first and foremost thought is always your safety, I am confident that they can keep you safe, and Sirius even said he was working on something to make it easier for us to communicate when we are far away from each other. So please stop worrying about being away from me or the pack, we are always with you and will always be there when you need us all you have to do is owl, floo or even call us through the pack bond.” Fenrir reached over into his bedside table and pulled out a box and laid it in Harry’s hands, “I was waiting to give this to you when you left for Malfoy Manor, but I think right now you need it.”

Harry blinked as he held the simple black box in his hand, “what is it?”

Fenrir chuckled, “open it and find out.”

Harry’s hand shook as he opened the box and gasped at what was inside. A beautiful ring in what looked like silver laid inside. “Is this silver?” Harry asked softly as he continued to gape at the ring.

Fenrir smiled, “no, it’s made from platinum, more precious than silver. I made it while you and Dorian were doing your lessons on plants or what not, spent many hours in the forge to make this for you.” He lifted the ring out and slid it onto Harry’s ring finger smiling as the resizing charms fit it perfectly to Harry’s finger. The ring was forged into a wolves head with a finely polished moonstone in the center of it’s forehead, it covered Harry’s finger from the base to the second knuckle down. “This ring is special Harry, that moonstone is an emergency Portkey, if you get knocked unconscious or are in a life threatening situation it will bring you here to me.” He held out his own hand showing the same exact ring on his finger, “my ring will also heat up if you are in pain or danger and will act as a tracker so I can find you no matter what. That is as long as you never take it off. I also infused the metal with my own blood. I literally poured my sweat and blood into this ring for you so I can make sure you are safe. You are never far from the pack as long as you wear this ring.”

Harry gazed at the ring and felt tears prickle in his eyes, he looked up to see a tender loving look in his Alpha’s eyes and felt his wolf come to terms with being away from Fenrir as long as he had a way back quickly. “I won’t ever take it off Fenrir, thank you.”

Fenrir smiled as he brushed a tear away that had fallen from his mates eyes and kissed him softly. “I would give you anything Harry you just have to ask. It’s not selfish to ask me for things, I like seeing that smile on your face, and it makes me feel good to give you things that make you happy. To me it shows that as your Alpha and your dominate that I can make you happy by providing things for you.”

Harry smiled, “it’s going to be hard, I grew up with nothing pretty much until I went to Hogwarts, even then gifts are something that my cousin always got never me. It’s hard for me to ask for things because I’m used to being denied. I just learned to live with it.”

Fenrir nodded, “I understand. At least you aren’t fighting with me like when I brought you that Celtic arm band from my last mission for Tom.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “I can’t very well run around with what is meant to be a dagger sheath strapped to my arm.”

Fenrir barked out a laugh and cuddled the boy close to him nuzzling his hair. “You just make me want to spoil you, give you all your heart’s desire and watch that beautiful smile of yours cross your face.”

Harry blushed hotly and squirmed in his mates arms. “Fenrir?”

“Hm?”

“W-would it be alright if I stayed with you tonight?” He asked softly.

Fenrir smiled, “I’d like that Harry, very much.” The elder wolf said softly as he laid back against the pillows and furs taking Harry with him.

Harry shifted to where he was still in the wolf’s arms but more at his side, he traced his fingers over a jagged scar that raced along Fenrir’s chest. “How did you get this scar?”

Fenrir gave a low rumbling chuckle as he stroked one hand up and down Harry’s side. “That one? Well…when I was about your age I thought I was king of the world. My father was a tough old bastard, leader of the Pack, strongest wolf but also the wisest. I was a little smart ass and he decided to teach me a lesson.” Fenrir launched into the tale with Harry listening intently.

~~Hogwarts~~

Dumbledore snarled as a letter sat on his desk, his magic flinging around him violently and Tonks cowered behind Minerva who acted as if it was normal. “How could you let this happen?” The elder man snarled.

Minerva didn’t bat an eye, “it was not our doing Albus. You knew exactly what was happening at that Muggle home and you let it. I warned you it would blow up in your face, and I was right. Pureblood politics are in play and there is nothing you can do to stop it. As far as anyone knows the Malfoy’s are a good upstanding powerful family, you can’t challenge their claim since your blood does not mix with the Potter line giving you no claim to the family. And James and Lily’s wills both state that Harry was to not go to his relatives if something happened but to his god fathers, since you ensured the godfathers were out of the picture you left Harry wide open for the Blacks to take him.” The Animagus said firmly.

Dumbledore shot her an icy glare, “I will find a way to fix this Minerva.” He spat, “I will manipulate the boy’s hate of Draco, he will hate that place before long.”

Minerva sighed as she shook her head and turned on her heel to leave. She walked briskly to her office and shut the door before warding herself away. She leaned heavily against the door and rubbed her temples, Dumbledore was losing it and losing it rapidly. If she was honest with herself, she was sick of this war, everything involving Harry made her heart sick. She knew what he went through at his relatives house and she saw that he could somehow still smile and be a happy child when he was given the option. She walked to her desk and pulled out a photo of a young boy who looked to be 10 or 11 with a grin that was missing a few teeth and a broom in one hand. She ran her fingers over the picture as tears welled in her eyes and she pressed the frame to her chest as sobs wracked her body. “Forgive me Julian.” She begged the photo as she sank into her chair.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Next step

Chapter 12

Sunlight streamed into the hut and Harry groaned as he cuddled close to the massive warmth that was wrapped around him. He sighed as he slowly opened his eyes to find himself staring at the giant black pelt of a bear on the wall and he slowly remembered everything from the other night. He rolled over to see Fenrir resting peacefully beside him and he couldn’t help but smile as he lifted his hand and ran his fingers lightly along Fenrir’s jaw, shivering slightly as the stubble grazed his skin. He curled up more into the protective warm embrace of his sleeping Alpha and kissed his jaw lightly. He felt Fenrir stir and pulled back to smile as sleepy blue eyes opened and regarded him with warmth and love. “Good morning.” Harry said softly. Fenrir grunted and pulled Harry close nuzzling into his neck, making Harry laugh. “You really are not a morning person are you?”

The elder wolf grunted again and sighed. “No, but waking up like this…to you…can make my mornings more bearable. I never once dreamed that I would have a mate, let alone a mate as beautiful and perfect as you. I dealt with a crippling loneliness that all wolves feel until we can find out mate.”

“What happens if a wolf never finds their mate?”

Fenrir sighed, “sometimes they will go insane. A mate is more than just someone we can have children with, a mate is the other half of our soul. In time…yes I figure I might have become the monster that they paint me to be. But now, I don’t have to fear for that. I found you…and I will be damned if I ever let you go.” Fenrir smiled as he kissed him softly. “Though we should probably get up, just to save your poor godfathers from having heart attacks when they can’t find you.”

Harry sighed, “but this I’m so warm.” He protested as he cuddled closer to his Alpha basking in the warmth and love he felt there. “Why can’t the world just stop? Why can’t we just stay like this? I want to….I hate myself for wanting that…but I want to stay here, fuck the world, fuck the war, fuck everyone else, I want to stay with the pack and I want to stay with you.” He mumbled.

Fenrir lay shocked by the longing and the pain in his mates voice. He ran a large hand over Harry’s back, a low rumbling starting in his chest. “I know Harry, Mother Moon I know. I wish for the same thing. Too much has been asked of you, too much has been demanded from all of us. You should be allowed to be a child, this Light Lord and Dark Lord business has become a right bloody circus and I blame that on Albus. He desired more than he had, shifted the balance and fucked over the rest of us.” He pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead and sighed again. “I promise you this Harry, I will always protect you, I will always be there for you, and I will always always love you.”

Harry felt the words course through him and shivered at the warm loving feeling. “I love you too Fenrir.”

The elder wolf pulled back to kiss him softly before making them get up for the day. They left the hut and went about tending to their duties to the pack. The day left, bringing the moon and the run under the full moon. The next day Harry found himself waking back up in Fenrir’s hut, he enjoyed waking up with his Alpha and dreaded getting out of bed to pack his things to leave for Malfoy Manor. At nightfall he stood in the reception room, his bags packed and shrunk and stored in his pocket, Fenrir kept his hand on Harry’s shoulder as Sirius, Remus, Narcissa, and Tom all talked quietly about how to proceed with the plan, going step by step to ensure that nothing would be over looked. The doors opened and Severus walked in with Lucius and Draco following him, the two blonds looking flushed and in Harry’s opinion a little guilty. Fenrir’s eyes narrowed as his nose caught a small scent coming from the younger Malfoy and he moved to grab the boy.

Draco stiffened and looked up at him, “yes Fenrir?”

“Draco a word please, I have something I would like to ask of you. If your father is permitting that is.” Blue eyes met grey and the elder Malfoy nodded. The wolf  pulled the boy out into the hall and bent down his nose taking in the mixing scent on the boy. “You aren’t a virgin are you?” He growled softly.

Draco stiffened and stepped back. “I fail to see how that is your business. My personal life is my affair”

Fenrir rolled his eyes, “I don’t give a shit if you are banging some witch or wizard, I’ve got a favor to ask.”

Draco arched an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest. “Then ask already.”

“Teach Harry.”

Draco flushed and coughed as the breath he took caught in his throat. “I-I beg your pardon?”

“You heard me Draco, I said teach Harry. I know you look up all and every bonding rights and rituals when you are in the library. Your thirst for knowledge on mystical creatures and blood lines drives you to seek out everything. You hunger for knowledge so you can help others understand their inheritances and curses.”

Draco nodded, “but what do you want me to teach him? Surly you have given him your mark…” Realization dawned on Draco’s face and he couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh that’s rich! Fenrir you big old softy.”

Fenrir glared at the boy and ruffled his hair. “Such a snot nosed punk sometimes, but no I haven’t. I wanted Harry to heal fully first, become used to being part of the Pack, so what I ask is that you teach him what is expected of him. I know you have talked to Dorian and some of the other mated couples of my Pack doing your research, will you do that?”

Draco nodded, “I can certainly try. Wait are you going to turn me into his lady in waiting?” Draco asked pulling a face making the elder wolf laugh.

“A good way of putting it Draco, but yes I am. I want you to teach him, prepare him…answer any questions he has. Just be open and honest with him, he likes that. But under no circumstances do you take him, that is for me and me alone. He is my mate.”

Draco nodded, “alright alright fine, keep your tail on Greyback. I’ll take good care of him, and keep him safe at school. Merlin knows he’s one of the most desired people in our year.”

Fenrir smiled and squeezed Draco’s shoulder. “Thank you Draco.”

The blonde nodded as he walked back into the room, Harry gave them an odd look and he just shrugged. “Don’t worry bout it Harry, we’ll talk later, after dinner.”

Harry nodded as he looked up at Fenrir. “I’ve said bye to everyone else…I was just waiting for you.”

Fenrir smiled as he hugged the boy to him and took in his scent. “I’ll see you soon Harry, remember, if you ever need anything you always know that I will be right there if you ever need me.”

Harry smiled up at him and kissed him softly. “I’ll remember, see you in a few days.” The darker haired boy stepped back and followed Draco through the Floo. Narcissa followed them and Lucius looked back at everyone in the room.

“Do not worry Fenrir, I promised to take care of your mate as if he were my own son. Harry will enjoy his time with us, and you are free to come to the Manor any time to see him if you need to. This will be good for him.” His grey eyes slid to Remus and Sirius, “the invitation extends to you two as well, even though Harry will be in school you are free to come to the Manor, Narcissa gets bored when I am busy at work, and I know she would love to rekindle her kinship with you both more.”

Sirius nodded, “you aren’t so bad Lucius, for a snake.”

Lucius barked out a laugh and shook his head. “Just remember, you were from a family of snakes, you just got lucky you had more brave stupidity than cunning.” The elder Malfoy laughed as he Flooed away leaving Remus to laugh and calm his mate.

Lucius stepped smoothly from the Floo and brushed his robes down, he smiled softly as he saw Harry looking around the parlor with wide eyes. “Welcome to your new home Harry, well one of them. I do hope you will be comfortable here.”

“This place is bloody amazing!” Harry gasped in awe as he looked around.

Draco laughed softly and took his arm. “C’mon, your room is next to mine, we can get you settled in and then have some dinner.” He lead him up the stairs and down the hall. “Here we are.” He opened the door revealing a lavishly decorated room in dark maroons and burnt golds.

Harry arched an eyebrow as he cast a side ways glance at the blonde. “I’m surprised. It’s so Griffindor in here.” He teased.

Draco laughed as he led the way into the room and flopped onto the bed. “We said we would make you comfortable. You can redecorate if you want, we just wanted to try and make it your sanctuary. That’s what a bedroom is for, a place for you to escape everyone else.”

Harry smiled as he pulled everything out of his pockets and enlarged them then flicked his wand and watched as everything settled around the room in their respective places. “No it’s great, still a lot to get used to though.” He said as he sat down on the bed, taking in the warm feeling of the room and enjoying it and the company. “I really didn’t get the chance to thank all of you for this. You aren’t half bad for a spoiled little git.”

Draco laughed as he propped himself up, “and you aren’t half bad for being the Griffindor golden boy.” He gave a crooked smile, “so you haven’t sealed your mating yet.”

Harry blushed hotly, “I-um…you see…”

Draco held up his hand, “don’t worry about explaining it to me, I think I get it. You’ve been through a lot, and your human side can’t fully digest it when your wolf side craves it. It’s typical when coming from a werewolf who suffered a traumatic experience before being bitten.”

Harry gaped and blinked at the blonde boy, his mind racing. He shook his head to clear the jumbled thoughts. “I…I mean….I think so. It makes sense, every part of me is fine with being Fenrir’s mate…except the part of you know-” Harry made a fleeting gesture with his hand making Draco laugh.

“Sex Harry, it’s called sex…or fucking…or whatever other colorful variation of what you could call it. I can help you, help you work through whatever it is you are having problems with. Blaise taught me this amazing trick where you-”

“Back that up there Draco!” Harry yelped. “Are you saying you and Zabini?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Yes we are. We’ve been very close for a long time, it’s kind of a hard topic to discuss, maybe another time. Your mating is something that is very important and critical to yours and Fenrir’s survival.” Draco said as he launched into an explanation, taking his time to answer any and all questions Harry threw at him. He silently cursed Fenrir for putting this on him, but was determined to show that he could do it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drinks, chess, and a confession that sheds a new light on everything

Chapter 13

~~Hogwarts~~

Minerva slowly opened her eyes at a knock at the door; she rubbed her eyes and hid the picture once more before casting a refreshing charm and standing up. “Come in.”

The door slid open and Severus walked in, his robes swishing behind him as he carried in a chess bored and a bottle of wine. “Evening Minerva, I do hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

She shook her head, “no, no of course not. I must have fallen asleep going over the curriculum this year. Is tonight our weekly chess game? I completely forgot.”

Severus sat down, “if you are too tired Minerva, we can postpone for another night.”

The elderly woman smiled, “no, no Severus in fact I think this is just what the Healer ordered, good company and a challenging game of chess.”

Severus laughed, “I think you are the only one who considers me good company Minerva.”

“Be that as it may, it is still true. I have yet to find someone to can so easily match me in chess.” She gave a tired smile as she took the chess board from him and set it up on the small table between their chairs.

Severus watched the woman set up their game carefully; he had begun to notice that the woman was beginning to wear down slightly since the news of Harry’s disappearance from his family’s residence. With his vampire blood he had he could easily slip into her mind and found that she was becoming weary of Dumbledore and he could very nearly smell the guilt rolling off of her at Harry’s treatment. Right now the elder woman was wide open, her thoughts broadcasting so loudly he had to keep himself from flinching at the intensity of them. Severus leaned forward and placed his hand on top of hers to still her. “Minerva, something is bothering you. Talk to me, you will feel better.”

Minerva sighed and ran a hand over her face, “oh Severus, it’s the whole thing with Harry and the Malfoy’s. I truly wonder if he is safe there, I know that Lucius is your friend and that Draco is your godson, but is he safe? With the implications of the Dark Lord being back, and the ties that the Malfoy’s have.” She rubbed her eyes and sighed, “if only Sirius were truly free…he should never have…”

Severus squeezed her hand, “Minerva, we both know that Albus could have gotten Black out, and I know that we have both questioned him about why he didn’t. I hold no love for Black…but we both know that he was not in Azkaban for 12 years undercover, why did Albus leave him there?”

“If only I knew, I would do anything to free Sirius, not just because he was one of my Griffindores but because he is Harry’s godfather, Harry belongs with Sirius, James and Lily would turn over in their graves if they knew what was happening to their son, it makes my heart sick to know that I had a hand in it.”

Severus’s mind gave an inward smirk, knowing that this was his chance. He leaned forward, “Minerva, something about this is more than just guilt over Harry. What is wrong?”

She sighed as she sat back in her chair and looked into her fire place. “Severus, can I trust you to keep a secret?”

“Of course Minerva, you know that whatever you say to me will never get back to anyone else.”

She gave a tight nod, “years ago, when I was much younger, I fell in love with a young muggle. He became my everything and I became his. But because of my own family I was scared to tell him I was a witch, oh things were different back then, we were hated and feared. I would help my mother hide mine and my brothers magical accidents until I eventually left for Hogwarts. The muggle was a local farmer from where my family lived, before we moved to London. He proposed to me and I foolishly accepted, but in the end I could never truly have him, I was terrified of having to do as my mother did and lock my wand away and hide my magical abilities and those of any children I would have. While I loved him with all my heart, I also wanted to be free. I broke off the engagement, and his heart and ran with my family to London.” She sighed as she looked into the fire, and accepted the glass of wine that Severus offered. “I’m sorry Severus, you probably don’t want to hear me babble on about lost loves and such.”

“Minerva, it is heavily on your mind and you need someone to talk to, please I do not mind you talking to me about it. You have carried this burden for so long Minerva, just let it go for a little while.” He coaxed her softly, using his abilities to relax her even as the sedative in the wine did the same.

“I spent about two years working for the Ministry. I was pursued by a Mister Elphinstone Urquart, who I eventually married. He died in 1985, but we had one son very shortly into our marriage…Julian. Julian was my everything, I may never have loved my husband like I did that muggle boy, but I loved my son.”

“Minerva, I never knew you had a son.”

She sighed, “no one did, he died very young.”

“What happened to him?” Severus asked quietly.

“Tom Riddle did…it was during his rise to power…I was out with Julian and ran right into him. Of course I had no idea it was him, he was under a glamor….oh but he was charming. He told me his name was Ian McShane, another wizard and one who was skilled in Transfiguration like me. He entertained Julian with stories of travels. We dated you could say, for a little while, and then…then Julian went missing. I searched everywhere. Albus was the one who found him…he was here on the Hogwarts grounds…in the forest…he was killed by Tom Riddle. My heart broke that day…I lost my son. The pain I suffered that day, I vowed to never let anyone suffer as I did. I feel so guilty that Harry is suffering, and Albus refuses to let me do anything to help the boy, it screams to the mother in me to protect him. It’s more than the fact he’s one of my lions, has also the son of two people I held very dear to my heart, all the Marauders, I do not condone what they did during their school years, nor what they did of you, but they were like children to me and I watched them grow up. I swore to those children I would keep their son safe, and right now I feel like I am losing my mind.”

Severus sat stunned and he sighed. “You are tired Minerva, you should sleep, we can have our game tomorrow night, when you are feeling better.” He stood up and squeezed her shoulder slightly. “I will see you tomorrow.”

She sighed and nodded, but smiled up at him. “Thank you for listening Severus, you are right I do feel a little better.”

He nodded and pulled a potion out of his robes. “something to help you sleep. Just get some rest, everything will be alright. I will even go and check up on Harry if you want me to, as you said Lucius is a friend of mine.”

Minerva’s eyes widened, “You would Severus? Truly? Oh please if you could, and if you could take a letter to him for me?” She rushed over to her desk and pulled a letter out of her drawer and handed it to him. “And please, don’t tell Albus about this, I…there’s just something strange going on with him since we got the letter about Harry. He’s becoming violent, and I am honestly frightened. Since Tom came back…it changed Albus, and I am scared for what he has planned for Harry.”

Severus stamped down the protective flare he developed for the boy. “what do you mean Minerva? What does Albus have planned?”

Minerva looked at him with tired eyes, “if only I knew Severus, if only I knew.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ally gained

Chapter 14

Severus paced the library as Tom was putting books away, Lucius, Remus, Sirius, and Fenrir all sitting comfortably in chairs watching as the Potions Master stalk along the room, his robes billowing. “For the love of the Moon Mother sit down.” The wolf growled, “you are making my skin itch just watching you. Why have you called us here? And why can’t Harry be here, this concerns him.”

“We can’t have him here because he is serving his other purpose going with my wife to the Ministry then walking around Diagon Alley going school shopping, pretending to be normal and ensuring that the Malfoys have a good name.” Lucius said, “but you do have a point, Severus will you tell us what is wrong?”

Severus sighed, “we have an oprotunity….one I think we should take. But we have to tread carefully. I just had my nightly drink and chess game with Minerva and she revealed a bit of information to me that could either help us or could plunge us into a royal shit hole.” Severus turned to look at Tom who was watching him carefully, “Tom, did you at some point meet and date Minerva?”

Tom stiffened his hands poised on a book, “I met Minerva yes, but date? No…her heart belonged to a young Muggle who passed many years ago. I met her and her son, he was a stunning boy, brilliant in magic, filled with it even. Minerva and I began to see each other, I thought it was just friends but with the way her Julian took to me…she thought it might be more, by that point in time I knew that she was mixing her feelings for me. Then she started working at Hogwarts and it all just went down hill from there, but then something happened, I heard that Julian was killed…and that I was blamed for it…Dumbledore called him my first victim.” Tom finished quietly.

“Minerva had a son?” Remus asked softly, “I never knew that.”

“Me neither.”

“How can you use this information?” Fenrir asked gruffly, “would you use a grieving mother’s child against her to gain an advantage?”

“No!” Severus cried, “that’s sick, even by my standards and I have stood guts deep in some pretty disgusting things. No I mean that because of what Dumbledore has done to Harry, it goes against everything Minerva is. She is stern but she treats her students, her Lions like children, her children. To find the one she sees as most precious, a child of two of her Lions, those Lions she loved because they brought light back into her life, missing and also that his family is abusing him? And by the man she trusted the most, tell me how did you feel?”

Sirius lowered his eyes, “you have a point there Severus. But what can we do?”

“We change plans, you and Remus will go see her, reassure her that you both are fine. Before I left, she expressed worry over you both as well as Harry. She gave me a letter for Harry, I admit I looked at it before I decided to hand it over to the boy, make sure it was safe, in it she wrote that she was worried about him and prayed that he was safe and was also asking about Remus and Sirius. She loved all of you, all of the Marauders and Lily.”

“She was there at James and Lily’s wedding, she took the place of Lily’s parents who were killed a year before the wedding in a drunk driving accident. Minerva, she was like a grandmother to Lily and she was the one who gave Lily away to James.” Remus turned to look at Sirius, “we need to go see her…or meet up with her somewhere.”

Severus stopped his pacing and a smile slid across his face, “Remus, have I told you lately you are brilliant? I can bring Minerva down to the Three Broomsticks or something and she can see that you are all well, and Harry can use his mirror thing that Sirius gave him to show her that he is safe and well and happy. If we do this…we have a chance of getting more into where we need to be.”

Tom nodded, “that sounds like a sound plan for the moment. Lucius why don’t you and Fenrir go see the boys and fill them in on everything. We will continue to work things out from here, I believe that Fenrir himself would love to see Harry.”

The elder wolf blushed slightly and growled, “watch it leech, I will toss you out a window.”

Lucius shook his head as he stood up, “very well, come Fenrir. I believe that Narcissa and the boys are home by now. I’ll take the letter Severus.” He said holding out his hand.

The two men disaparated with a crack leaving the other men to talk and hammer out their plans. They appeared in the elegant receiving room and walked down the hall to where Narcissa sat with a book in her lap, curled up on a chair. She looked up and smiled, “Welcome home Lucius, Fenrir, what brings you here?”

“It seems we have more information, and a slight change in the plans, where are the boys?”

“Oh, they are out back enjoying a bit of fun. I believe something about settling some scores. Come.” She gracefully got to her feet and lead them out back where the boys were flying about on their brooms and casting spells at one another. “Draco, Harry you come down here this instant!” She barked. The boys dropped down and put their wands away. “What do you two think you are doing?”

“We were just practicing mother. Harry tends to fall off his broom because he can’t cast a spell to save his own ass. Father, Fenrir…I didn’t know you were here.”

Harry grinned as he launched himself at the wolf and hugged him tightly taking in his scent and growling softly. Fenrir smiled as he held his intended close, taking great pride that his little mate just fell into his arms and enjoyed just being held. He nuzzled into the  wind tangled mop of hair and growled softly in return, his wolf running circles inside of him at being close to his mate. A cough pulled them away from each other and Harry blushed as three sets of pale eyes watched them.

“Why don’t we go in and talk, the House Elves should have dinner ready soon. Will you be staying the night Fenrir?” Narcissa asked.

Harry’s eyes went wide, “can he? Really?”

Lucius laughed softly as he swept his arm past him, “of course Harry, this is your home as well now, besides we have some new information to share with you all. Come, I can tell you I am particularly famished and could use a nice stiff drink.” He lead the way into the house.

One dinner and one explanation later, Fenrir found himself lounging on Harry’s massive bed as he watched the boy move around the room. His blue eyes tracked his mate and smiled as the boy began to disrobe, he gave off a soft growl of approval and smiled as he saw the blush tint Harry’s tanned skin. “Come to bed Harry, you’re tired.”

Harry dimmed the lights so only the light of the waning moon filled the room with its soft silver light. He crawled into bed and cuddled up with Fenrir sighing softly as he relaxed completely. “I can’t believe Professor McGonagall had a son…I feel so bad for her, everything she went through. I can’t imagine having a child you carried and bore die. I…I think it would kill me.” Harry whispered.

Fenrir cuddled Harry close as he ran his fingers lightly over Harry’s chest and down to circle his fingertips on Harry’s abdomen. “It’s alright little love, that will never happen to you, this war will be over before you know it and any cubs we bring into this world will only know the peace we fought for and they will be safe. No one would dare mess with the Alpha’s pups or the mate of the Alpha, it would be a death wish. Write Minerva back tomorrow, reassure her you are fine, tell her the truth that you are happy and you feel loved in a family who accepts you. During the Mirror call she will be able to tell that you are happy just by looking at your face, you are healthier than you have ever looked, finally getting some fat on you.” Fenrir teased pinching at Harry’s belly playfully.

Harry yelped and batted his hands away, “stop that, you might give me a complex.”

Fenrir chuckled kissed him softly before tucking the boy closer to him. “Yes love, now sleep, I can feel your exhaustion rolling off of you.”

Harry cuddled close, laying his head over the elder wolf’s strong heartbeat. “I love you Fenrir.”

Fenrir smiled and he ran his fingers through the soft dark locks. “I love you too Harry, now sleep.” Fenrir smiled as he felt the smaller wolf turn to liquid and his breathing evened out. Fenrir closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep holding his mate close, offering up a silent prayer for his mate’s safety when the boy went back to school.

~~Three Broomsticks 3 days later~~

Severus sat in a privet room with Remus and a glamoured Sirius as they waited for Minerva. Severus and Remus read their books calmly as Sirius fidgeted until it finally annoyed Severus into snapping his book closed. “If you do not stop fidgeting like a first year I will body-bind you.” The vampire growled.

“I’m nervous, back off. The last time I saw Minerva was before I got sent to Azkaban, in case you don’t remember she is one of the ones who thought I was a killer.” The Animagus growled.

Remus sighed softly, “just relax Siri, Severus knows what he is doing. Please love just relax.”

Sirius sighed softly but then stiffened as a knock sounded at the door. He watched as Severus got up to open the door and Minerva walked in and the Potions Master closed and warded the door. “Thank you for coming Minerva. Tea?”

The elder witch smiled and nodded before looking to the two other men in the room. “Remus, Sirius please drop the glamour. I am elderly not blind.”

Remus chuckled as he canceled the glamour on Sirius before standing up and embracing the witch. “How are you Minerva?”

“Oh, getting by Remus, things have been trying since Harry disappeared. No one could get ahold of you or Sirius and we were worried when we found Grimmauld Place abandoned. What happened?”

“That was my fault Min, I got spotted and had to run, and you know Moony here, he always has to fallow to make sure things are alright.” Sirius offered a smile.

Minerva sighed as she popped him upside the head, “honestly Sirius, you would think you would be more careful.” Her face softened as she bent down and wrapped her arms around him and held him close. “You scared me nearly to death. I thought we had lost you too, I don’t think my old heart could handle losing you both.” She whispered.

Sirius embraced her, “Hey, cheer up Min. We have a surprise for you.” He grinned as he had her sit down and pulled out a mirror and enlarged it to show Harry grinning from a lovely bedroom. “Hey pup.”

Harry grinned and offered a small wave. “Hi Siri, Remus, Professors.”

Minerva felt the tears prickle in her eyes as she laid a hand over her rapidly beating heart. “Oh Harry, are you alright? We have been so worried about you. When we got the letter and the Goblins at Gringotts confirmed your parents will I was so worried for you. Are the Malfoy’s treating you well?”

Harry’s grin widened, “Oh yeah, surprisingly the Malfoy’s are great. Narcissa is an amazing baker, she’s also helped me with my summer homework, I think you might even be surprised. Draco’s not to bad either, you know for being a Slytherin.”

Minerva offered a surprised laugh as she dabbed at her eyes, “you are looking much better Harry. But what happened? Why did you leave your aunt and uncle’s house?”

Harry sighed and drew his knees up to his chest. “they were abusing me Professor…I was being kicked and beaten and because I know magic and healed quickly it just made things worse…my uncle…he even raped me a few times.”

“H-he did what? Oh dear Bast, forgive me Harry. I never knew, if I did I would have never allowed you to go back there.” She sobbed softly covering her eyes.

Harry felt his heart break at seeing the stern professor break down. “Please Professor, I’m safe now, you didn’t know you couldn’t have known. I told Dumbledore but he always sent me back, saying it was for the greater good.”

Her eyes widened. “You mean to say that Albus knew about this? To this extent?” She watched as Harry nodded and the other three men in the room nodded looking grave, “sweet Bast, how could he let them do this? Harry is only a child.”

They heard something from Harry’s end and looked to see him looking past the mirror and grinning. “Your on Malfoy, but no crying to your father when I paint the skies with you.” He looked back at the mirror. “Sorry, but I have to go. I’ll see you in school in a few weeks Professors. Bye Siri, Remus.” The mirror went blank and Sirius shrunk it and slid it back into his pocket.

Remus held out a tissue to Minerva and Sirius ran his hand on her arm comfortingly. “See Minerva, he’s fine perfectly safe. He told us you were worried about us too but mostly for him. As much as I hate to say it Narcissa has been good to him. You remember how she was back in school? Always caring and loving to the younger students. You remember that back when Lily and Severus were close in school that Narcissa was also close to them. Even though they were Half-blood and Muggleborn she still made an effort to make sure that they were taken care of. Severus makes sure he is safe and happy and in his letters Harry is more happy than he has ever been. And look at him, he looks good he’s not thin anymore, he actually gets to be a kid.” Remus said with a smile.

Minerva sighed, “this is all so confusing. Albus, when we got the letter he was furious. It just worries me what will happen.”

Severus reached over and squeezed her hand. “Minerva, you have to trust your heart. What is it telling you?” He coaxed softly.

“That if the boy is happy then no one should interfere. I fear that this war has consumed Albus, he was unstable after Grindelwald but this has pushed him over the edge. I fear for the safety of the school, he has become obsessed with defeating the Dark Lord.”

Severus nodded, “and your fear is for the students and their innocence right?” He watched her nod and he pressed on, “then help Harry Minerva, look at how happy he is, if Albus continues that light will be snuffed out and we will lose everything. If one child loses hope then all hope is lost.”

The elder witch looked to the other men who were nodding and she sighed. “Tell me what I must do.” She whispered, “if it will keep the children safe…and let mothers know that their children are loved and safe then I want to help.”

Severus smiled as he looked to the two men and nodded and drew out his wand. “Trust me Minerva, all will be clear in one moment. _Claritatis._ ” The spell drifted over her as the door opened and Fenrir and Tom stepped out of the shadows in the room. “Remember your promise to keep children safe Minerva, and hear us out.”

She looked to Tom and brought her hand to the locket around her neck, “It’s been a long time Ian.” She whispered softly.

Tom smiled. “Yes it has Minerva, will you hear me out before you try to kill me?”

Her eyes narrowed, “you are the same, yet you are different. I feel…strange, like my eyes are opening for the first time.”

Severus nodded, “that is to be expected, you have been under a spell for a very long time Minerva, let me explain and we can move on from there.” He said softly as he poured tea for everyone, “things are not as we have been told, everything will become clear.” He said and settled down into the long explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright just a few things:
> 
> A) I was told that someone was impressed by my research, actually funny that should be mentioned, actually i am a Wiccan High Priestess and i study the ways of Hectate and i know just about nearly every Greek myth out there, its been a passion of mine since i was a kid.
> 
> B) as of now most (if not all) the typos and little errors are fixed, i am writing this without a beta so any and all mistakes are mine and I try my best to catch them, if you see something don't hesitate to let me know.
> 
> C) I am so glad everyone is enjoying this and i hope you will continue to enjoy it! I promise i'm gonna get to the really good bits here soon, i just really enjoy a nice slow build romance story. but Porn is on the way!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heart gets what the heart wants

Chapter 15

Harry sighed as he looked up at the ceiling in his room at Malfoy Manor, he could feel a few cold tendrils of depression creeping in. Tomorrow he would be back at Hogwarts and he felt the dread in the pit of his stomach. Both Severus and Professor McGonagall had found out who was to take over the DADA position this year and neither of them were happy about it. Even Lucius, who knew the woman from around the ministry, was slightly worried and that made Harry nervous. Dolores Umbridge was apparently working on passing some anti-werewolf laws that made Harry feel chilled to his heart, of course not for himself but for Fenrir, Remus, and the rest of the pack. Things were hard enough already for them and he hated anyone who tried to make them harder, especially when they didn’t deserve it. He sighed again and closed his eyes, wanting nothing more than to be back in Fenrir’s hut. He heard the door open and his eyes snapped open to see Fenrir walking in and shutting the door behind him.

“Fenrir? What are you doing here? Not that I’m not glad to see you but I mean I wasn’t expecting you.” Harry said as he sat up.

The elder wolf smiled and pulled a box out from behind his back. “I wanted to surprise you. Draco said you’d been down the last few days and I figured you could use a little cheering up.” He walked to the bed and sat down placing the box on Harry’s lap.

Harry gaped at the box, “what is this for?”

Fenrir chuckled. “call me a romantic fool…Draco and Tom both do, but I was just walking around Diagon Alley and saw this in a window and just thought that you needed it. Go on open it.”

Harry slowly popped the top of the box and looked down with a small smile as he pulled out a stuffed wolf. He held it up and noticed that the toy was enchanted, its tail wagged and its pink tongue hung out  as it looked at him. He held the toy closer and saw that it was a grey wolf with a darker grey strip down his back and he laughed softly as the toy “licked” him up his face.

Fenrir smiled as he watched his mate with the toy, “I take it you like him.”

“He’s cute, but why?”

Fenrir sighed and ran his fingers though his hair, “I just…I want to be able to go with you to Hogwarts…I saw this and the thought went through my head that I could now. I’m sorry I’m really bad at this I don’t-”

Harry laid his fingers over Fenrir’s lips to get him to stop. “I love it, no one has ever given me something like this. I want you to be there with me too…if this is the next best thing then I will take what I can get.”

He smiled and kissed his mates fingers softly, pulling the boy into a hug. “He can also be resized, you can make him as big as me and cuddle up to him while you sleep. I know you like to cuddle with me when I’m in wolf form. He’s also got a calming charm on him so if you begin to feel overwhelmed or lonely all you have to do is touch him and you’ll know just how much you are loved. Dorian thought to open him up a bit and place some herb magic in there so the wolf would always smell of the pack…of home.”

Harry’s smile brightened even more at having something from the whole pack with him and he felt tears prickle in his eyes. He clutched the stuffed wolf to him and felt his shoulders shake.

Fenrir blinked and held his young mate closer. “Harry? Are you alright? Mother Moon I didn’t mean to make you cry. Did I say something wrong?”

Harry shook his head. “No, no, I just…I finally have a place to call home…people to call family…I’m sorry about crying…I’m just so happy.”

The elder wolf let out a relieved breath and kissed the top of the boys head. “Of course you have a home and family. You are where you were always meant to be. I just hope that after all this luxury you’ll be able to stand being in my humble hut once more.” He teased the younger wolf.

Harry rolled his eyes, “I am not even going to dignify that with an answer you barmy old man.”

Fenrir growled softly and in a quick motion had Harry pinned beneath him. “Careful pup, I may be barmy but I am no old.”

Harry smirked up at him, “Oh yeah? Well you sure do complain a lot about aches and pains when you get up in the morning.”

Fenrir snorted and smirked, “the only pain I complain about is the severe case of blue balls I get from your cute little ass rubbing against me in the mornings I do stay with you.” He leaned down and nipped lightly at Harry’s throat.

Harry shivered and moaned as he moved the stuffed animal off to the side and wrapped his arms around Fenrir’s neck. He felt the spark of arousal lance through him and his wolf begged him to just let their strong Alpha take them and claim them.

Fenrir lifted his head, his silver hair falling around them like moon light. “Harry?” He asked softly.

“I want you to claim me Fenrir…fully this time, I want it all.” Harry leaned up and kissed him softly. “Please give me that before I leave…I…Draco and I have done some research and if we are separated for too long, the distance would drive us to be together…to make us do something to jeopardize everything. But if you claim me now, mate with me, we will have filled the connection we needed and we can go about doing what we need to do until we can see each other for Christmas.”

Fenrir blinked rapidly down at his mate. “I feel nearly foolish for not thinking about that myself. I just…wanted you to be sure about everything, especially with everything you have gone through I didn’t want to make you freak out and run.”

Harry smiled and cupped his face in his hands. “I know, and I love you for it. But I’m ready Fenrir…please?”

“Anything for you, my little love.” The elder wolf said softly and swooped down to claim the boys lips in a searing kiss. Fenrir growled as he used wandless magic to rid both of them of their clothing and he maneuvered them around to where Harry was laying fully on his back, his head on the pillows and thighs spread apart and Fenrir was settled between his thighs. Fenrir growled approvingly as Harry let his head fall to the side exposing the side of his neck as small hands trailed down the broad strong chest of the wolf above him. He watched green eyes follow the smaller hands with fascination, each finger tracing over scars, those eyes dancing with an inner fire that made Fenrir moan. Fenrir traced his way down Harry’s body using his lips, tongue, and fingers enjoying the sounds that his little mate made. He kissed and licked at the apex of Harry’s thigh, as his fingers skimmed lightly along his inner thighs to circle teasingly around Harry’s entrance. He growled softly as he felt a moisture on his fingers and while he knew that Harry was an Omega wolf he still felt a trill at knowing that he was the one making his mate slick.

Harry gasped and arched his back as he felt Fenrir’s tongue drag along the underside of his erection and the fingers tracing his entrance. He felt his arousal hum in his veins and he whimpered softly, “Alpha please.” He begged.

The elder wolf growled as he lifted his head, blue eyes flashing amber. “I’m trying to take my time with this my precious one. I don’t want to hurt you.”

He groaned and tugged lightly on Fenrir’s silver hair. “You won’t hurt me if you just go with it. I’m not human anymore remember? Act on instinct, that’s what I’m doing.”

Fenrir laughed softly, “very well my little one. All you have to do is ask.” He gave him a wolfish smile and flipped the boy over trailing his fingers down Harry’s back and parting his cheeks eyeing the twitching hole in front of him. He traced his tongue around the puckered entrance, his finger stroking lightly along the little patch of skin between his balls and entrance, bringing out whimpers and moans from the smaller body that stroked his pride, knowing he was the one bringing pleasure to his mate. He growled as he could taste the innocence of the boy and he pushed his tongue into him, tasting and licking as he moved his fingers up, sliding one in beside his tongue smirking as Harry jumped and moaned.

Harry’s body jolted as he felt Fenrir’s finger slide inside of him. He reminded himself to breath and keep relaxed, embarrassment still burned through him at being like this, he could hardly look at Draco since the blonde had started “teaching” him about being intimate, which really consisted of the Slytherin sharing stories about how Blaise and him enjoyed each other. He had even been invited to watch by Malfoy, which Harry declined, and had almost religiously avoided Blaise, when he came over,  because he couldn’t help but blush as his mind played over the ways that Draco described, in detail, what the other Slytherin did to him. Harry gasped and shuddered as a second finger slid into him and he moaned when Fenrir hooked his fingers and stroked along his prostate making stars dance before his eyes.

Fenrir smirked as he pulled back, using his fingers to stretch and prepare the boy. He watched and listened to the soft noises that he made, the way his body flushed with arousal, it filled his every sense and his inner wolf growled and snarled demanding he take what was theirs. He finished preparing Harry and slowly crawled up the boys body, whispering sweet nothings to him to distract him as he slid in. He growled softly as he licked and sucked at the skin at the back of Harry’s neck, making the boy beneath him whimper and moan loudly. “Are you ready little love?”

Harry whimpered and nodded as he pressed into the strong chest at his back, he forced his body to relax as his Alpha slid into him and he howled in bliss as he was filled. His fingers curled into the blankets as his body shook with pleasured shudders and he whimpered and moaned, “F-fenrir.” He moaned.

Fenrir growled as he stilled himself within his mate as he took deep breaths. He wanted to just rut into his small mate, claim what was his, but he knew in his human mind that he would hurt the boy. He took a deep breath and licked along Harry’s shoulder as he began to thrust shallowly within the boy. He let out a low rumbling growl as his tongue traced along Harry’s ear. “You feel amazing my little mate, like I always dreamed. Now nothing will tear me apart from you.” He slid his hand down Harry’s arm and laced their fingers together, their palms pressing together as he quickened his thrusts. “Mate of my soul, forever bound, and hearts intertwined, by Mother Moon, I take you to be mine.” He growled softly into Harry’s ear.

Harry gasped as ancient magic began to hum in the room and his palm tingled. “M-mate of my soul, forever bound, and hearts intertwined, by Mother Moon, I take you to be mine.” He moaned as the tingling turned into something else and the magic hummed more around them as Fenrir thrust deeply into him.

Fenrir let out a roar as he thrust deeply one last time, his knot expanding, and sank his teeth into Harry’s shoulder, tasting the blood on his tongue as magic surged through the house. Harry whimpered as his vision went white and the feeling of both Fenrir’s bite and his release triggered his own. Both wolves fell to the bed panting and trembling in the aftershocks of their mating, and slipping into darkness.

Narcissa paused in setting down a tea tray in front of Tom, Severus, Lucius, and Draco when a ripple of primal magic ripped through the house and the howling of wolves could be heard in the den. She set the tray down and calmly poured the tea. “Well, it seems that Draco’s theory was right.”

Lucius smirked at his son, who blushed hotly and buried his nose deeper into his book. “Good job son, looks like you have discovered yet another secret to the werewolves. Although I suspect we will not be seeing the Alpha wolf for the next little while. How do you two feel about staying for a very late super?”

Tom rolled his eyes, “must you be so crass Lucius? I swear your debauched nature rivals that of Zeus himself.”

Severus snorted into his tea as he took a sip. “That is a rather interesting description of our dear friend here. No matter how accurate.”

Narcissa shook her head, a slow smile creeping to her lips. “I suggest we discuss what we can while the wolves are occupied and we can move on from there.” She said indicating the scrolls and books that littered the table.

Harry lay cuddled up to Fenrir, his back firmly against the elder wolfs front, his fingers tracing the mating mark on Fenrir’s palm, before he chuckled softly. Fenrir cracked an eye open, “what’s so funny?” the elder wolf grunted softly.

“Nothing, just…thinking. Only in my bizarre life would I end up here, like this. On the side of the Dark Lord, a werewolf, and mated all before I’m even sixteen. Oh not to mention that I’ve become best friends with Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy, if someone had told me last year that this would be my life I would have told them to go to St. Mungos.”

Fenrir let out a rumbling chuckle. “I can see your point, do you regret any of it?”

“Not a bit, this is the safest, happiest I have ever been in my whole life.” He held up his hand next to Fenrir’s showing off the identical ancient runic marks on their palms. “This is my life now, and these symbols show that I have a place where I belong. Well that and the permanent hicky on my neck.” He teased the elder wolf wigging his hips on Fenrir's knot.

Fenrir moaned and held him close. “Good, as long as you are happy then that is all that matters. C’mon I was supposed to bring you down to the den to go over last minute plans with Tom and Severus.”

Harry’s eyes widened as he twisted his head around to glare at Fenrir. “Why the hell didn’t you tell me? This could have waited!” Harry cried blushing furiously. “Morgana’s Tits Fenrir! You have such a one track mind!”

Fenrir laughed as he lazily kissed Harry's neck. “I believe you were the one begging me to claim you. How can I say no when such a delectable little wolf like yourself is throwing themselves at me? You brought out my wolf and I was not about to deny what we both have desperately needed.”

Harry’s blush deepened. “Perverted old wolf. how long are we gonna be stuck like this?”

“Still young enough to turn you into a wolf puddle on your own bed.” He laughed as he nuzzled Harry's neck. "Another fifteen minutes or so, this isnt your heat cycle. my knot then would last at least half an hour." He trailed his fingers along Harry's belly. "During that time I'll be filling you with my pups."

"Fenrir..." Harry groaned trembling.

Fenrir smiled as he cuddled Harry close. Finally the knot receded and they got dressed, before walking out of the room Fenrir smiled and hauled Harry over his shoulder and walked out of the room with him. "Let's get a move on love."

“Put me down you big oaf!” Harry cried as he smacked Fenrir’s back.

Fenrir shook his head as he walked out of the room and down the stairs, keeping one hand on Harry’s ass and swatting him. “Behave yourself love.” He scolded playfully.

Harry growled and pouted as they entered the den, the others in the room laugh as Harry was dumped unceremoniously onto the couch and Fenrir sat down next to him. Severus raised an eyebrow. “How kind of you to join us.”

Fenrir smirked, “can’t deny what the fates have in store for us vamp. Now then, I think we have some things we have to discuss?”

Tom nodded and they all launched into their final preparations and plans for the school year. Harry settled himself into Fenrir’s side signaling to Draco that they would talk later, and he worked with everyone. Hours went by and finally Tom, Severus, and Fenrir all left and Harry and Draco went up to Harry’s room to talk before retiring for the night.

“So details!” Draco called as he flopped down on the bed, “was it good? Is he big? I mean you have to look at the size of him, he’s got to be huge!”

“Draco!” Harry cried, laughing as he blushed hotly. “That’s my mate you are talking about!”

“I tell you about me and Blaise all the time!”

Harry snorted, “that’s only because I think you have a bit of a thing for boasting about being buggered.”

“Guilty, but come on let me see the mark.” Draco said holding out his hand. The dark haired boy shook his head and held out his palm for Draco to examine. He watched as the blonde boy held his hand delicately and traced the runes in his skin. “It’s beautiful. I have never seen something so delicate and so powerful. I can feel the old magic radiating off of it, this is insane.” Draco’s grey eyes flicked up to emerald green ones, “Can I look at the final claiming mark too? I promise I won’t touch, I just want to see something.”

Harry nodded as he pulled his shirt off and tilted his head to the side. He watched as Draco lifted his hand, and true to his word didn’t touch the mark, but let his hand hover over it. “Well?”

“There’s a type of heat radiating off of it, it feels like Fenrir, this is so cool. Everything we thought about the final Claming and the Mating was right. We need to owl Dorian about this, the whole pack is going to want to know how to do this, it will make all of you stronger…and it might be the key to unlocking the Pack Mind we keep reading about.”

Harry nodded as he got up from the bed and grabbed a quill and parchment from his desk and sat back down. They began a letter to Dorian, detailing all of their findings and Draco sent it off with his Eagle Owl, Archimedes, and they bid each other good night and settled to head off to bed, ready and confidant in going back to Hogwarts in the morning.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Friends arrive, Old ones walk out, and Harry learns how to adjust.

Chapter 16

Harry grunted and stumbled as they Aparated to Platform 9 ¾ only to stop falling on his face from Lucius’s hand on his shoulder. He smiled gratefully up at the blonde man, “Thanks.”

Lucius inclined his head and looked to his side where his wife and son appeared next to them. He nodded to the house elves that appeared with their school trunks and moved to take them to the train. “Now then, are you sure about this boys?” He asked, his eyes drifting between his son and the boy he let into his home. He laid a hand on each of their shoulders, “we can’t get you resorted Harry, but you do know that you have Severus and Minerva on your side now.”

Harry smiled, honestly feeling touched and a little emotional that the elder Malfoy cared enough to comfort him. “Thank you Mr. Malfoy, but I’m sure. I’ll be ok, thank you for everything you did this summer.”

Lucius offered a small half smile and squeezed their shoulders. “As long as you are sure, but you let me know the minute things go wrong. I’ll get with the Board and bring up everything you brought to my attention and get to work setting the school right.” He stepped back and Narcissa swooped down to hug them both.

“You boys behave yourselves, no more fights you hear me? I get one letter saying that you landed yourselves in detention I will flay the skin from your backsides.” She threatened, giving them both a stern glare. “Tom says no more fights, we are going to take the high ground here and work on getting Albus out as well as work on getting the Minister out.”

Draco and Harry nodded quickly at her threat both muttering a quick “yes ma’am.”

She nodded and kissed Draco’s forehead before looking to Harry, she cupped his face in one of her hands and offered a soft smile. “make our families proud Harry. You are a Potter but remember that you are also a Black as well as a Malfoy now. You are such a good boy, your parents would be so proud of you as would your grandparents.”

Harry felt the tears in his eyes and he nodded. “Thank you Mrs. Malfoy.”

She laid a gentle kiss on his forehead and hugged him tightly. “We will be here to pick you up at Christmas, have a good time at school and do well.” She stepped back and waved them off as they ran to the train and leaned against her husband.

Lucius smiled at his wife and kissed her temple as he watched his son and Harry disappear into the train and then when they found a car lean out the window to wave. The elder Malfoy’s waved back and Lucius looked in time to see the Weasley’s hurrying to the train. He threw up a silent prayer to whoever would listen that the boys would be ok as he and his wife Disparated from the platform.

Harry fell onto the seat and stifled a yawn, “this is going to be interesting. What do you and your friend do on the train ride?”

“Plot world domination.” Draco said with a smirk that caused Harry to laugh. “We do what we are supposed to, just sit here and hang out really. We also talk about our assignments, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle all don’t actively participate like I do but their assignments get handed down directly from Tom through me, so I give them what they need and we just hang out after that. Why? What do you usually do?”

“Ron stuffs his face, Hermione reads, Seamus and Dean swap latest gossip and talk about who they want to get with, Neville often runs around trying to find his toad, and I just try to catch up on homework because I haven’t touched it since I got to my relatives house because as soon as I stepped through those doors they locked up all my magic stuff.”

Draco rolled his eyes, “well we do eat as well, but it’s usually a more muted atmosphere in here.” The doors slid open and he smiled. “Speak of the devils there they are.”

Harry looked up to see Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle blinking at him with surprise. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable, he knew that Draco had explained to them through owls what happened but now here he was in the last place that anyone would have expected him. “Hi.” He said softly, his fingers running over the ring on his hand.

Pansy was the first one to break out of her silence and she offered him a kind smile. “Hi Harry, how was your summer?” She asked as she sat down next to him.

“It was fine, well better than fine, it was brilliant. I haven’t had a good time like that since….well ever. How was yours?”

“Oh, same old same old, Father worked mostly so I was stuck with my Mother and my Aunt all summer learning how to be a delicate little flower.” She rolled her eyes making Draco laughed. She sent glares at the blonde. “Shut up Draco.”

The tension broke as everyone laughed and sat down and began talking and swapping stories. Harry found himself settling in comfortably as he sat next to Pansy as he observed the people in the compartment. Pansy wasn’t all that bad, she was a little more crass than he would have thought giving her a bit of fun snark, Blaise was well put together but always one to make a dirty joke or suggestion, especially if Draco was involved, Crabbe and Goyle weren’t actually as stupid as he thought, they were just quiet. He found himself settling in nicely, joking with Blaise and laughing at Pansy’s scandalized reactions as Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle all laughed. Harry listened as Draco quickly ran through the plans from Tom, his eyes straying to the door as something started making the hairs on the back of his neck rise and his wolf growl softly. He held up his hand and Draco stopped mid-sentence to look at him with an eyebrow raised. “Someone’s here.” He muttered as the doors flew open and Ron and Hermione stood in the doorway. _Shit._ Harry thought to himself. He could smell the hostility rolling off of Ron and he saw the tears in Hermione’s eyes, he knew this wasn’t going to end well, and he hated that he was right when Ron opened his mouth.

“So it’s true.” The red-head snarled, “you really have betrayed us.”

“Betrayed you?” Harry echoed.

“I thought for sure that the Malfoy’s had kidnapped you, that it couldn’t be as bad as the papers said. But here you are, cuddling up with these snakes.”

Harry snarled, “they’ve treated me a hell of a lot better than most of you. Remember second year? How everyone was scared of me because I figured out I could talk to snakes? How people were accusing me of hurting everyone? Oh what about just last year? My name being put into the goblet, and you, Merlin you were the worse! I’m glad the Malfoy’s helped me get out of that hell hole Dumbledore sent me to, I found people who listened to me, who helped me heal and treated me like a person. Not some sort of thing to be kept on a pedestal or a social stigma. I was abused Ron, for fourteen years of my life I was abused, the last three I was raped on top of the abuse.” He could feel the wolf in him rising as he longed to take out the years of pain on one who betrayed him so many times before.

Hermione let off a little sob and Ron snarled at him, “C’mon Hermione, lets get out of here.” He took her arm and stormed off and Harry felt himself deflate as he watched his first two real friends so easily turn their back on him.

He felt a hand on his arm and looked to see Pansy offering him a kind smile while he felt another arm wrap around his shoulders as Draco also helped comfort him. Blaise handed him a tissue and even Crabbe and Goyle offered to go and teach Ron a lesson making him laugh. “Thank you, all of you.” He whispered.

Draco smiled and gave him a half hug, “don’t worry, Severus said he was on train duty this year so he should be around any time now. Though we should probably avoid getting you worked up, we don’t need Fenrir and the rest of the Pack racing alongside the train.”

Pansy’s brow furrowed, “Why would the Greyback Pack come after Harry?”

Harry blushed lightly and Draco rolled his eyes, “such a virgin. Harry here is the Alpha’s mate.” He pulled out his wand and tapped Harry’s hand letting the glamour fall away and Pansy gasped.

“Oh my, that’s beautiful.” She gushed examining the markings, “father was saying that Greyback had finally found his mate and started to mellow out, but he never knew who.”

“Only a few people know it was Harry, the less people know the better. I’m telling you guys this because I know you all can keep a secret and you all religiously avoid Dumbledore. I can’t keep Harry safe by myself, so I’m going to enlist your help.”

“erm…Draco you do realize that none of us are in Griffindor we can’t keep him safe 24/7.”

Blaise cleared his throat causing everyone to look at him, “I think you are all forgetting that I have a cousin who is in Griffindor.”

Harry blinked, “you do?”

“Two of them in fact. They’re twins and in our year. They’re my aunts sons on my mother’s side, so their last name isn’t Zabini. My aunt married some Russian Wizard who died two years ago and until then they were going to Durmstrang, but after my Uncle’s death they came back here and enrolled last year in Hogwarts and got sorted into Griffindor, which came as a surprise to everyone.”

Draco snorted, “that could have been useful information before now Blaise.”

Blaise shrugged a shoulder and smirked, “you never asked.” He leaned back in his seat, his eyes dark eyes dancing.

Harry chuckled, “We should probably find them soon then so I can meet them.”

Blaise pulled out his wand and flicked it, summoning his Patronus, which was a sleek regal looking cat that made Harry snicker. “Go find Demetri and Petrov Vitenka and bring them here.” The cat took off through the door and Blaise slid his wand back into its holder at his wrist and pulled out a book from his bag, stretching himself out with his head on Draco’s lap. “They should be here momentarily.” He said lazily as his eyes slowly began to scan the pages of the book.

Pansy rolled her eyes at his theatrics. “Always one with a flair for the dramatics, I swear you are gayer than sunshine.”

Harry laughed at the hand gesture she got from the darker skinned male as he continued to read his book, his eyes drifting to half mast as Draco carded his fingers through his hair. Crabbe and Goyle went off to find some other friends and the snack trolley rolled by and Harry found himself munching happily on a chocolate wand when two extremely attractive boys opened the doors. “You called for us _dvoyurodnyy brat_?” One of them asked, his voice seductive and lazy with a Russian overtone.

“Yes I did.” Blaise said as he smoothly put his bookmark back in the book and motioned for them to take a seat. “Everyone, these are my cousins Demetri and Petrov Vitenka, Demetri and Petrov these are my friend Pansy Parkinson, my lover Draco Malfoy, and you of course know of Harry Potter.”

Harry examined the twins as they sat down smoothly. Both of them were fairly tall, with lean muscles outlined by the sharp sweaters they wore. Both had long auburn colored hair and striking hazel eyes, Demetri wore his hair longer than his brothers and it brushed his lower back in auburn waves while his brother’s hair only brushed his shoulders and was held back in a short ponytail. They both had lightly tanned skin and the same sharp beautiful features as Blaise showing that they were related.

“To find Harry Potter here in the Slytherin car is surprising to say the least.” Demetri said as he slung his arms on the seat and relaxed, looking like a sleek jungle cat.

Petrov rolled his eyes, “Demetri, behave yourself. Forgive my brother, he is _grubyy._ It is nice to formally meet you Harry.” He said holding out his hand.

Harry smiled and took his hand even as Demetri glared daggers at his brother. “Weren’t you guys hanging around Viktor Krum during the Tournament?”

“Define hanging out.” Demetri said with a sly smirk and a wag of his eyebrows. “Viktor was the most desired male of our school, both for his talent on a broomstick as well as his other less talked about adventures in the bedroom.”

“Demetri!” Petrov scolded smacking his brother upside the head. “Yes, Viktor is a good friend from our days at Durmstrang. He was quite impressed with you, as were the rest of us. We were one of the few Griffindors to fully support you, earned us a bad name and even a few accusations that we were part of whatever plot to get you into the tournament.” He rolled his eyes, “so what have we been called for?”

“Well, you see we seem to be having a problem with Harry hanging out with us and also being a Griffindor.”

Demetri held up a hand as he quickly spelled and locked the door before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a letter. “Stop right there, I believe that this is what you are referring to? We were contacted a few days ago by someone with the initials TMR.”

Harry and Draco looked at each other before grabbing the letter and skimming through it. Harry laughed softly, “well, looks like Tom was several steps ahead of us.”

“It would seem so. Guess we worried for nothing.”

Demetri smiled as he plucked a piece of candy from Blaise and relaxed back into his seat. “We figured if we didn’t meet up on the train we would find you at the Griffindor Table and explain everything. Seems as if your mate has also called ahead to us to ensure that you are looked after.”

Harry snorted, “typical Fenrir, he’s lucky I enjoy being so pampered and have someone look out for me like he does.”

The conversation drifted into getting to know the twins more and everyone relaxed as the train continued its journey. All too soon the train pulled up to the station and Harry stepped off the train, effectively flanked by the five Slytherins as well as the twins. Harry noticed that Draco seemed to drift closer to Petrov and he couldn’t help but tease the blonde. “Blaise not enough for you Draco?” He asked lowly, his green eyes dancing as he finally got a blush out of the blonde.

“Shut it Harry, Blaise and I are fairly open, we love to enjoy all that life has to offer, besides we are still young and being completely tied down is a waste of time. That is unless you are mated to someone like Greyback.” He gave Harry his best smirk, “And Petrov is very beautiful, I wonder if they work in pairs.”

Harry sucked in a breath and gasped as it got lodged in his throat making him cough. “Merlin’s balls Draco!”

Demetri laughed softly as he saw the blush on Harry’s face and patted his back. “Many people wonder about that. Petrov doesn’t share nearly as well as I do.” His hazel eyes sparkled as he slung an arm around Petrov’s shoulders.

Without batting an eyelash the other twin slid his arm possessively around his brother’s waist and lifted a hand to stroke his face lovingly. “But I can always be persuaded by the right person.”

Blaise howled in laughter as Harry and Draco’s jaws dropped, Harry’s face flamed as he quickly scrambled into the carriage after Blaise while Draco’s eyes darkened as he moved closer to the twins and began talking in a low voice with them. Harry rested back against his seat as his mind ran over everything. In the course of three in a half months, he was adopted into the Malfoy family, made good friends with Draco, found himself a loving family in a group of people who were supposed to be clinically insane, and found himself mated and a werewolf on top of everything. He smiled to himself as he watched everything around him, he should be freaked out that his life was going like this but it only offered him a warm feeling in his chest. For once he felt like he belonged somewhere and he touched the pendant around his neck silently thanking Hecate for everything she had gifted him.

The castle came into view and they piled out of the Carriage and were surprised to be met at the doors by Severus and Minerva. Harry smiled as he stepped forward and was embraced by Minerva in a rare show of affection. “It’s good to see you too Professor.”

She put her hands on his shoulders and looked down at him, her eyes filled with tears. “I’m glad you are well Harry, I trust you had a good summer?”

He grinned up at her, “it was brilliant! Lucius and Narcissa really are wonderful and Draco isn’t too bad.”

She smiled as she watched his face, seeing only happiness and enthusiasm in his eyes. He looked so much healthier and it did her heart good to finally see him in person. “Now then, Severus has told me of the issue on the train. I think it would be better if we had you room with someone else.”

“Professor, Harry can room with my brother and myself. It’s only been the two of us and we have plenty of room.” Petrov offered giving her a dazzling smile.

She blinked and nodded, “yes, that could work. Are you alright with that Harry?”

Harry nodded, “yeah I mean I don’t feel very welcomed in that room anyway so this is probably for the best. Demetri and Petrov are actually really nice.”

“He says that like it’s a surprise.” Demetri grumbled making his brother laugh.

Minerva rolled her eyes, “alright now that that is settled off to the Great Hall, all of you.” She shooed them off and looked up at Severus. “He’s so much more alive now.”

Severus nodded, “he’s happy. He’s able to be a child and he’s taking full advantage of that, imagine if we could have that look on every child’s face here Minerva. That is the potential we are aiming for…children to be carefree and happy as they grow and learn magic.”

Minerva nodded as she watched the first years dock and saw the awe on their faces as they gazed at the stone structure that was Hogwarts. “You’re right Severus, all of you are. This only drove it home for me. I’m even more dedicated to this cause now, I don’t want the children to lose that light in their eyes.”

Severus nodded, “You are a good woman Minerva, just continue to do what you do and we will get through this.” He stepped back and swept into the Great Hall as she smiled at the first years, ready to lead them into their new school.

Harry sat between Demetri and Petrov with a few other older Griffindors that he hadn’t really met and found himself enjoying the feast even more. The twins could give the Weasley twins a run for their money, but rarely did their practical jokes cause any sort of harm. Harry barely listened to the speech given by Dumbledore until he introduced Umbridge. Harry felt fear wrap around his heart as panic gripped him, the woman smelled wrong and struck fear into his wolf. He felt a hand on his shoulder and another on his arm and looked to see that Demetri and Petrov drew closer to him. “I’m ok, I’m ok.” He whispered.

“You’re panicking Harry, you need to calm down, if you call your wolf to the surface everything will go downhill.” Petrov said softly, keeping his voice down as he rubbed soothing circles on Harry’s shoulder.

The movement was soothing as was Demetri humming in his ear helped calm him down, but he knew he would have to Mirror Call Fenrir after the feast, his wolf was close to the surface and he wanted his mate. He ate slowly trying to push the panic away at the wrongness he got coming from the toad-like woman in pink. After the feast he walked slowly between Petrov and Demetri up to the Griffindor Tower, avoiding Ron and Hermione, and practically everyone else. He was tired and just wanted to talk to his mate and go to bed. The twins lead him into his new room and they shut and warded the door, making him arch an eyebrow. “Paranoid much?” He asked walking to the bed on the far side of the room, each wall had a bed pressed up against it leaving the whole middle of the room open and free with space.

Demetri shrugged as he stripped off his robes and shirt leaving on his pants as he tied his hair back and toed off his shoes. “We were told to keep you safe, while we don’t know what people might do it’s better for us to be safe than sorry. I don’t fancy ending up werewolf kibble.”

Petrov rolled his eyes, “they’re just standard wards Harry, they’ll let us know if someone is coming in and should they have malicious intent they will be flung right back out the door.” He said moving around his bed to his trunk as he stripped down too and grabbed a pair of sleeping pants and a hairbrush from his trunk. He quickly changed into the sleeper pants and motioned his brother over to sit on the bed.

Harry watched in interest as Demetri, now in his own pair of sleeper pants, obediently sat down and Petrov pulled Demetri’s hair out of its sloppy ponytail and slowly began to brush his brother’s hair. Harry slowly began to undress, feeling like he was looking in on something intimate and he quickly pulled on his pajamas and pulled his mirror out of his trunk. “I’ll see you guys in the morning.” He said quickly as he went to close the curtains when both twins stopped him.

“Are you alright Harry?”

“Y-yeah, I just…sorry I just kinda feel like I’m intruding on something between you two.” Harry said softly, his cheeks flushing pink.

Petrov blinked as the brush stilled in his brother’s hair. “You haven’t been part of the Wizarding world for very long have you?”

Harry shook his head, “no, I didn’t even know what I was until I was 11. Short version, I was raised by my mums family and they hated anything with magic and abused me for years. I slept in a broom closet under the stairs for most of my life and was abused and beaten my whole life. I-I know that some rules don’t apply and things like homosexuality is widely accepted in this world, it just takes some time to get used to the fact that no one bats an eye about who sleeps with who.” He said softly.

Demetri and Petrov looked at each other and sighed, “we’re sorry Harry, we had no idea that this was all so new to you.” Demetri apologized.

“it also probably doesn’t help that you don’t know us very well. I’ve been brushing my brother’s hair since we were children, Demetri hates having his hair cut short but he’s such a crazy sleeper that if it’s not brushed or bound properly it’s a tangled disaster in the morning. We didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable by any means, we can curb our desires until you are more comfortable.”

Harry sighed, “no it’s alright, just a lot of things take me by surprise still, I honestly don’t have a problem with it. That’s what silencing charms are for right? I just kinda felt like I was looking in on something privet.”

Demetri chuckled, “no, just a normal routine for us that never leads anywhere. It just feels really good to have Petrov work with my hair, it’s very soothing, you’ll have to let him work with yours one day.” His smile was kind and it helped to relax Harry.

Harry offered a small smile, “thanks, I’ll take you up on that sometime, but for now I really need to talk to Fenrir.”

Petrov nodded and resumed brushing his brother’s hair. “Yes of course, give the Alpha our best and we will see you in the morning.”

Harry smiled and said a quick goodnight as he closed the curtains and put up the strong Silencing Charm around his bed as he enlarged his mirror and his stuffed wolf cuddling it close as he propped the mirror up. “Fenrir.” He said softly and watched as the mirror opened up showing Fenrir moving around his hut, getting ready for sleep. He stopped and smiled the tender smile that was only for Harry.

“It’s good to see you my precious one. How was the trip?”

Harry felt the flood gates break and he told Fenrir everything from the point that Ron and Hermione found him on the train to his almost shifting in the great hall. He clutched his wolf to him, wishing desperately that Fenrir was with him.

Fenrir felt the dread in him as he watched the tears on his mates face and looking at how miserable he was and he wanted nothing more than to run to Hogwarts and gather Harry into his arms. “Harry, love, we can pull you out of there whenever you want. Say the word and we will bring you home.”

Harry sniffed and rubbed his eyes, “no, I need to do this, I knew something like this would happen, but it still hurts. I had to move rooms and now I’m staying in a dorm room with Demetri and Petrov, they’re Blaise’s cousins and they’re friends with Viktor Krum. They’ve been really nice to me.”

Fenrir smiled and he longed to reach out and brush his fingers along Harry’s cheek. “That’s good, they are good boys, Viktor has spoken highly of them and that’s why Tom got ahold of them and let them know what was going on. You can trust them.”

Harry nodded and cuddled the stuffed wolf tighter, “I wish I had you here to cuddle with. I miss you Alpha.” He whispered softly.

Fenrir sighed, “oh my precious one, I do too. Today had to have been hard on you, you are newly mated and usually you would not have left the Pack until the mating fully took place. You are so strong, and I am so proud of you. You know the mating mark on your neck?” He watched as Harry nodded, “that is more than a mark to show you are mine love. That mark is part of me, it’s filled with my magic and my love of you. I am always with you and that mark can also be used to calm you. If you ever feel distressed or you are just missing me all you have to do is touch it and I will know that you want me. The more you use the mark to call for me the stronger our bond will become. I want you to do something for me love, do you trust me?”

“Yes, of course.” Harry said with a nod.

Fenrir smiled, “take your shirt off Harry.”

Harry blushed softly as he removed his shirt and his blush deepened at the approving growl that came from his mate. He watched as Fenrir’s blue eyes roamed over his form, his eyes landing on the mating mark.

“You are so beautiful my precious one. Now I want you to touch the mating mark.”

Harry lifted a trembling hand and touched the mark on his neck and let out a soft gasp as warmth and magic flooded through him. He closed his eyes as he felt Fenrir within him. “I can feel you.” Harry whispered in awe.

Fenrir smiled, “that mark is a physical manifestation of my love for you. It will never fade as long as I live, and if you are ever hurting or you are feeling doubt touch it and know that no matter what happens I’m always with you. I love you Harry, you are the most precious thing in my life.”

Harry opened his eyes as tears fell from them and he sniffed wiping them away. “I love you too Fenrir.”

“You need to sleep love, you start classes tomorrow. I will talk to you tomorrow night.”

Harry sighed, “Fenrir?”

“Yes love?”

“Could you…could you sing to me until I fall asleep?”

Fenrir’s smile softened and he nodded, “if that’s what you want. You know all you have to do is ask.”

Harry grabbed his wand and added a sticking charm on the back of the mirror and stuck it to the wall by his pillow. He enlarged the wolf and watched as it curled up against the wall, he set an alarm on his wand and tucked it under his pillow for easy access and he crawled under the covers and curled up with the stuffed wolf and looked at Fenrir. He watched as Fenrir settled back into his own bed and began to hum softly before his deep voice washed over Harry, the ancient Celtic song slowly lulling the young wolf to sleep.

Fenrir smiled as he watched his mate fall asleep and he closed the connection sighing as he slid into his bed and buried his face in the pillow that Harry used when he slept next to him. The pillow still smelled of his mate and it made Fenrir’s heart ache, he was glad he was able to calm his mate and show him a new level to the bond and he hoped that it would be enough to help the boy through his time at Hogwarts. Fenrir sighed as he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Settling in and adjusting.

Chapter 17

The next morning Harry groaned as he rolled out of bed and fumbled for his wand to turn off the alarm. He heard curses in Russian as the twins also joined the world of the living making him snicker. “Morning you two.”

Petrov sighed as he tied his hair back and began to grab his toiletries. “Morning Harry, did you sleep well?”

“Surprisingly yes. It’s a big adjustment, but really thank you for helping me out you just met me yesterday an-”

Demetri held up his hand, “now now Harry, don’t worry about it. We are good judges of character, you’re a good man Harry and we are glad to help out. Besides we cast offs need to stick together right? I mean we’re probably the only people in this school who don’t hero worship you. No offence Harry but with us, you’re just one of the guys…well…I mean as much as you can be with being a wolf too, and touched by a goddess. But I mean other than that you’re a perfectly normal.”

Harry laughed, “boy Demetri, you really know how to give a pep talk.”

Petrov rolled his eyes and tossed a towel at his brother. “Ignore him Harry, you don’t have to hide anything with us here ever. We are friends and that’s what it means, no hero worship no pushing you into anything dangerous and no letting you get into trouble alone. You are stuck with Demetri and Petrov for the rest of your life. By the way we will be expecting Christmas cards and we take gifts in the way of vodka, but if you go Russian vodka it better be good, because we will know.” He winked making Harry laugh.

The three of them walked to the dorm showers Demetri had his arm slung around Harry’s shoulders. In the showers once the three of them walked into the room everyone went quiet and Harry fidgeted under Demetri’s arm. Petrov put a hand on his back and leaned in close, “It’s alright Harry. We’re with you, just ignore them and let’s go about our day.” The twins moved them to a set of showers that were open and they began to get ready for their day. After they showered and were standing at the sinks to brush their teeth and hair Harry stiffened when he heard Ron.

“So, must be nice to have replaced the people who love you with some pretty new toys. Guess the Malfoys really taught you well huh?” He sneered.

Harry stiffened and looked at Petrov and Demetri who were leaning against their sinks, looking like a pair of exotic animals. Both were dressed smartly in their uniforms, their robes were back in their rooms, Petrov’s hair was pulled back while Demetri had his hair braided and pulled over his shoulder. “Did you hear that brother? We’re pretty new toys.” Petrov asked his twin.

“Well at least he thinks we’re pretty.” Demetri sneered.

Harry looked between the twins, their eyes were hard and glittered as they stared Ron down. “Of course the only one who’s prettier than us is probably Harry here.” Demetri said as he pinched Harry’s bum making the darker haired male jump and glare at him.

Petrov chuckled, “Knock it off Demetri, C’mon we’ll be late for breakfast.”

Ron sneered at them, “you three are disgusting, I should report you to Professor McGonagall.”

Demetri’s smile slowly slid from his face and his face became a hard mask. “And tell her what Weasley? That you were harassing us while we were trying to get ready? Don’t be so sour at us because Harry would rather room with us than with you. From what I hear you forget silencing charms, between your snoring and your wanking I don’t know how anyone can get any sleep. There were the few times I heard you all the way down in the common room. Though the names you were shrieking, well just how many fantasies can one boy have.”

Harry had to bite his cheek to stop from laughing as Ron’s face nearly went purple and he was pulled out of the shower room by Seamus and Dean. He looked at the twins and saw that they both had the same shit eating grin on their faces and he laughed softly. “Thank you Demetri.”

Demetri smiled as they walked out of the showers to grab their bags and outer robes. “That’s what friends do Harry. Besides, what I said was true. Highly embarrassing, now let’s go! I’m starving!”

Petrov sighed as he shouldered his bag, “you are always hungry brother. He eats like a hobbit I swear.”

Harry laughed and shook his head, “now that was surprising. I didn’t think you read J.R.R Tolkien.”

The twins blinked rapidly, “are you kidding?” Demetri asked.

“Well most wizards don’t read Muggle literature.”

Petrov laughed, “Muggle or Wizard we read it all, if it’s a good book then we will read it. I mean the battle with Smaug or the Battle of Five Armies, amazing!”

Demetri nodded as he held the door open, “or what about the Battle at Helms Deep? Not to mention he created this whole world filled with other languages and ideals.”

Harry laughed as they left their rooms and began walking the stairs. “Alright you’ve made your point.”

“Hey Harry! Wait up!”

Harry turned around to see Neville walking over and he felt Petrov and Demetri stiffen beside him. “Hey Neville, what’s up?”

Neville shuffled his feet nervously, “look, Harry I know what’s been floating around the dorms and everything, but I mean…can I sit with you at breakfast? I’m not exactly popular with the dorm mates right now.”

“Why what happened?” Harry was concerned, Neville was a sweet guy and often got picked on. He’d been nothing but nice to Harry, but mostly just really shy.

“Well when Ron came back in from the showers he was raging about what was said to him. Then he started talking about how you were going to be the next Jr. Death Eater right behind Malfoy. I told him to shut it and that you weren’t like that. I know we aren’t best friends, but Harry we have had some talks. I mean you’ve vented to me about how it is at home. I’m glad your out of there, if the Malfoy’s are treating you well then it’s no ones business but your own. Hell this is the first time where I see you come to school and your robes don’t hang off of you like your some kind of ghoul.”

Harry smiled. “Thanks Neville, yeah join us for breakfast. We can see what classes we have together, we do have to take out O.W.Ls this year.”

Neville groaned, “don’t remind me. Grandmother has been busting my balls all summer by reminding me that I need to be ready. I’m totally pants at a lot of subjects I’m worried that I won’t make a lot of them.”

Harry smiled and slung an arm around his shoulders. “Don’t worry about it Nev, I mean I can tell you about what happened over the summer and you can decide if you still want to be around me or not.”

Neville smiled, “I’d like that Harry, now lets go, I could eat like a troll.”

“Or like Ron!” Demetri laughed making everyone else laugh as they all walked down to breakfast. They sat near the end of the table close to the doors and Harry quietly filled Neville in on everything, leaving out his being mated to Fenrir, getting chummy with the Dark Lord, or really anything that big. He let him know about the damage done to him, how Professor Snape helped him, and how the Malfoy’s were taking care of him.

“Oh and Narcissa is a wiz in the kitchen. She refuses to let the house elves cook their meals.”

Neville laughed as he took a drink from his water. “Wow, sounds like you had a brilliant summer Harry. I don’t think I’ve seen you this happy in a long time. It’s good to see you like this, so does this mean you’re going to be hanging around Draco Malfoy more?”

Harry sighed, “well yeah Neville, I mean Draco’s not so bad. A lot of his problem is he puts up a face at school. But I mean yeah he can be a prat but lets face it we’re all teenagers, we’re all prats. We probably won’t be like best friends, but I mean we are going to see him around we’re all in the same year. And his lover is Petrov and Demetri’s cousin.”

"I always wondered if there was something more between them." Neville laughed and held up his hands, “I get it I get it, alright I can put up with Draco. He’s never been expressly cruel with me not like he was around Ron, I’ll give him a shot.”

Harry smiled, “thanks Neville, I’m really glad that you’re being so cool with this. To be honest I thought I lost all my friends when I got to Hogwarts this year.”

“Nah, just this was a real big shock to a lot of us.” The chimes sounded and Neville looked up, “crap we better go, we have double potions first thing.”

Harry chuckled, “don’t worry Neville. I’ll partner up with you this year, Lucius is actually really good at potions and gave me and Draco some quick lessons over the Summer once Draco explained how bad my potions are.”

Neville sighed, “it’s just…Professor Snape is really intimidating. I-I always freeze up in his class.”

Harry grinned as he looped his bag over his shoulder. “Trust me Neville, I’ll help you out.” The four Griffindors walked out of the great hall and down into the dungeons.

The rest of the day went by fairly smoothly, after double potions Harry had Transfiguration and then Divination, which he found complete bullshit, and he settled onto the bench at the Griffindor table for lunch with a groan. “That woman is bloody insane! Everything she saw from me was death, death, death. Jeeze It’s a shock that I made it to fifteen.”

Petrov laughed, “she’s just a little out there. Reminds me a lot about that troupe of gypsies that used to come through Moscow and perform several times a year. Remember them Demetri?”

“Of course, oh they were just awesome. The men were always doing these amazing stunts, swallowing swords or fire and the women were in bright colored clothing dancing or telling fortunes. Oh Harry you’ll have to come to Russia with us some time, I think you would love Moscow and we could go to St. Petersburg and take the tours of the Czars Palace.”

Draco walked up and leaned against Demetri’s shoulder. “Planning on running off to Russia? Going to join the circus?”

Harry snorted, “we were talking about how barmy Professor Trelawney is and that sent the twins off on how wonderful Russia is. Apparently we need to go and see the gyspies perform.”

Draco arched an eyebrow, “If you really want to go see Russia I’m sure that mother and father would set up a trip for us for the winter holidays. It could be fun, I’ll send them an owl after classes.”

Harry smiled, “that would be cool. I’ve never even been out of England before.”

Petrov grinned, “then it’s settled! A trip to Russia for the winter hols. Neville, would you join us?”

Neville jumped and blinked, “oh, no I can’t my grandmother and I usually go to St. Mungos, we visit my folks and then do some volunteering. Thanks though.”

Demetri smiled, “we will get you to Russia someday Longbottom. Now then I think we all have classes, so let’s go.”

They all dispersed and went about their day. Harry went through the rest of his day, glad to have at least one link to his last four years at the school with Neville. He enjoyed hanging out with Neville, Petrov, and Demetri but still felt an ache from missing the pack and his godfathers. D.A.D.A turned out to be hell and he had to continuously stroke the mark on his neck to keep from taking off like a scared pup. He kept catching glances from the twins as well as Draco every time the woman tried to tear into him. He was finally glad to get back to his dorm room, but knew it was still too early to contact Fenrir so he sighed and resigned himself to work on homework. He heard Demetri and Petrov come in and put his homework away to get ready for bed. After saying good night to the twins he closed the curtain and looked to the mirror. “Fenrir.” He said softly and watched as the elder wolf.

Fenrir smiled, “hello precious one. I felt your distress earlier. Everything alright?”

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair, “It’s just that Umbridge woman, she’s horrible. It took everything in my power to keep the wolf down. She started spouting this nonsense that we need to be put down like animals and our children taken and used as test subjects to try to get rid of the disease. It made me fear for any children we might have.” Harry whispered placing a hand over his abdomen.

Fenrir’s brow furrowed, “Harry, are you telling me that you’re-”

“No! Merlin no! I’m just saying. She’s terrifying, she wants to exterminate us.” Harry sighed rubbing his eyes and shaking his head, “can we change the subject? I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

“Of course love, what else happened today?”

“Neville Longbottom came to my rescue, along with the twins. So I still have one of my friends from before, and I figured keeping him close would still help Tom. So I guess it’s a win-win for everyone.”

Fenrir sighed, “Harry, stop worrying about the war. Enjoy hanging out with your friends. Let me worry about the war and how to deal with Tom. Push it all out of your mind and just be your age. Please love, stop trying to work on the war, it’s not safe or healthy for you.”

“I’m sorry, I just can’t stop…I want it over, I want it gone.”

“Yes, but that is not on your shoulders anymore. You aren’t a weapon to be used, we have told you that when we pulled you out of that hell you called your life before.”

Harry glared at him, “it’s always going to fall to me Fenrir, I didn’t ask for this. I didn’t ask for my parents to be killed, to be left on the doorstep of people who hated me and everything I stand for, I didn’t ask for the years of abuse I suffered, and I sure as hell didn’t ask for any of this, but it always comes back to me.” Harry blew out a breath and rubbed his eyes, “I hate this, I hate how everything is dictated for me. The only thing I got to chose was you…and even now I have to sacrifice that. There’s this constant ache, it hurts.”

The elder wolf sighed, “I know my love, I wish I could have kept you here. Dorian misses you and the younger children do too. Oh, Ana had her pups.” He said, swiftly changing the subject to distract Harry’s mind.

Harry smiled softly, “that’s good, are all three of them ok?”

Fenrir nodded, “yes, she had a boy and a girl. They were the first to be born since you lifted the curse and gave us back the gift. Paul was a little freaked out that his mate and children were stuck in wolf form, but I guess from Dorian’s research that’s to be expected, as well as larger litters of pups.”

Harry scrambled to grab a book out of his bedside table and ducked back into the curtains of his bed. He opened the old tome with a creak of the leather binding and flipped through the pages. “Right I remember reading about that, since we’re both wolf and human depending on when the mating happens it will dictate if we have pups or human babies as well as wolf or human pregnancies.” He mumbled as his finger ran along the page.

“Care to explain that to your mate who can’t fallow the way you and Dorian think?”

Harry chuckled softly, “meaning should you get me pregnant during say a full moon run when we are more wolf than human we would have wolf pups. So during the last part of the pregnancy I would be stuck as a wolf until the birth and shortly after, when we are able to wean the babies and they can shift to humans. Same thing vice versa, should we get pregnant while we are humans we’d have human babies and deal with a human pregnancy. Depending on when conception takes place, also depends on how many children. Human conception would be twins at most, a wolf conception we could have a full litter.”

“How big of a family are you wanting love?”

Harry shrugged, “I don’t know. I never had a big family, since mum and dad were killed before we even were a family. Then the Dursley’s treated me like filth, I don’t know what it means to be a family. I know that it’s my duty to have your pups because you are the Alpha of the pack and I’m your submissive.”

Fenrir sighed, wishing he could reach out and hold his mate. “Harry, I won’t force you to have children. I do know that your heart is good, and you would make a wonderful parent. I’ve seen it in the way you helped Dorian with the few babies that were born while you were with the pack. You have such a good heart and you hold a lot of love, but I want you to be ok with having a family. And I wont ask for children until you are older. I’d like to have you for myself for a little while.”

Harry chuckled softly, “that’s only because you are a perverted old man.”

“And yet you mated to me, so what does that say about you?”

Harry shook his head, “nothing good I can tell you that. But that’s ok, we’re both messed up enough that we balance each other out. Once this is all over though, I want to keep training under Dorian. I want to heal people and work with the pack. Maybe we can even do some traveling, I want to see places other than England.”

“Where do you want to go? Say the word and I will make it happen, the only thing tying us here right now is my bargain with Tom.”

“I’d really like to go see Greece, maybe even India. The different cultures and buildings, I’ve only seen pictures.”

Fenrir stroked his chin thoughtfully, “How about I make you a deal, since it is your 5th year, for every O you receive on your O.W.L’s I will take you to a place of your choice for two weeks this summer. For every E I will take you to a place of your choice for a week.”

“We can really do that?”

“I will make sure of it love, you want out of England, done, I will make sure that it happens.”

“Will you be able to take that long from the pack? Or from whatever Tom needs from you?”

Fenrir snorted, “I am pack Alpha, and I am entitled to take my mate wherever I please. Tom knows my pack comes first to my heart and mind. You want to take a vacation all you have to do is tell me what you want and I make it happen. That is what it means to be Alpha, to please and make your mate happy. I can take leave of the Pack at any time. Remus and Sirius will step up for us, they are my seconds in the Pack, both as my son and my son-in-law.”

Harry nodded, “well I guess that’s a huge incentive to do well on my OWL’s this year.”

“It is, now get to bed. You have classes in the morning, Tom needs me for a meeting tonight. I will talk to you soon love, and send Dori and Remus an owl. They miss you and worry about you.”

Harry nodded, “alright, I love you Fen.”

“I love you too my Harry. Good night.”

The mirror connection closed and Harry sighed as he put the book away and settled himself down into bed to get some sleep. He curled up with the stuffed wolf and sighed as he drifted off to dreams of traveling with his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright lovelies, this story is finally transfered over! Now we can get on with the story, if you want updates on any of my stories you can follow me on facebook at:
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/darkhuntress.moony
> 
> Post challenges to me, request stories, get updates, find teasers for next chapters, anything you want really.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home again, and surprises are everywhere.

18

Harry sighed as he dropped down onto a seat on the train. “Finally we are going home.”

Draco snorted as he sat back in his seat his feet kicked up onto Blaise’s lap who sat reading his book. “About time, that school has become such a joke. I hate my new orders.” He growled.

Harry sighed, “You know you were the only choice to get close to that vile woman. Being part of the Inquisitors squad will give us an insight into what the woman has planned.”

Blaise nodded as he lowered his book and stroked Draco’s leg. “You’ll do fine love, I’m right there with you and so is the rest of the group. We’ll keep you sane.”

“Or drive me absolutely insane.” Draco huffed.

Harry laughed and shook his head, “C’mon Dray it’ll be ok. Let’s just forget school for a little while and enjoy our break.”

Draco nodded, “Do you guys know anything about this Christmas party that father says he’s throwing?”

Harry arched an eyebrow. “A Christmas party?”

“Mother and father throw one every year, but this year…I don’t know something seems different. I can’t put my finger on it.”

“I just can’t wait to see everyone again. I miss the pack.” Harry said as he looked out the window and watching as the country flew by. Eventually it lulled him into a light sleep along with the sounds of his friends around him. He felt himself being shaken awake by Draco and he looked around with sleepy eyes. “What’s up?”

“We’re back, mother and father are here and it looks like they have your godfather with them.”

Harry grinned as he got up and pulled his bag from the top rack. He slung the bag over his shoulder and followed Draco and the rest out. He found the Malfoy’s easily from their tall stature and their blonde hair. He smiled as he watched Narcissa sweep Draco and Blaise into a hug and he shook hands with Lucius.

“Glad to see you’re well Harry.” Lucius said, his face stoic but his eyes glimmered with a smile.

Harry smiled. “I’m glad to be home.” He looked over to see a large black dog sitting next to Narcissa and he had to hide his smirk. It was Sirius alright but he looked like he went to the groomers. He laughed as he stroked a hand along Sirius’s head earning him a doggie glare. “Looks like you got your hands on him Narcissa.”

The woman rolled her eyes. “He is pouting because I refused to have any dog around me look like it was just rolling in the mud for six months. He needed a good bath and a groom.”

Sirius growled at her making Harry laugh harder, until he was swept into a hug with Narcissa. He hugged the petite woman back. “It’s good to see you too Mrs. Malfoy.”

She smiled and stroked his hair. “And we have Fenrir at home waiting for us. He was anxious to see you but couldn’t risk coming out in public.”

Harry sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I know. I hate this; I can’t even go out in public with my mate.”

“Soon Harry, as soon as we fix everything you can be free finally.” Lucius said with a pat to his shoulder. “Come we should get home-”

“Harry!”

Harry stiffened as he turned around to see the whole Weasley family and Hermione watching him. Harry felt Sirius press against the back of his legs and he struggled to keep his godfather hidden. He felt Draco against his side and Lucius’s hand on his shoulder tighten.

Molly stepped forward looking like her heart was breaking. “Harry, I didn’t know you were leaving Hogwarts for Christmas. Ron said you’d rather stay at the school.”

Harry glared at Ron. “No Mrs. Weasley, I actually have a place to call home.”

Tears sprung up into the Weasley matriarch’s eyes. “But Harry…you had a home with us, whenever you needed it.”

“No I didn’t Mrs. Weasley; I didn’t because even though you all knew that Ron and the Twins had to pull bars off my window to get me out the summer of my second year you did nothing.” He growled. He could feel his wolf close to the surface, claws digging into his hands. He felt the anger in him rise, he had spent to long as a human and his wolf counterpart felt disconnected. All it knew was that he trusted this woman and she betrayed that trust by not helping him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Narcissa glaring at Molly.

“If you will excuse us, the boys are tired and would like to return home. I have worked all day in my kitchen to make Harry and Draco a wonderful welcome home meal as well as a sweet desert. We are also having guests tonight that should be arriving at any moment; it would be rude to keep them waiting. Then again I don’t expect you to know what that is like.” She gave her sweetest but chilliest smile.

Harry watched as Ron’s face went red and Molly’s face crumpled. He felt a little bad for her but not enough to say anything; she hadn’t helped him even when she knew that things with Harry were not good. He was swept away by the Malfoys and taken to the Apparating area of the platform. “Who’s waiting for us at the Manor?”

“Remus is waiting along with Tom, Fenrir, and Severus. Bellatrix and her family will be along shortly and I believe Fenrir said something about Dorian coming after he helped delivered another set of pups from one of your pack mates.” Lucius said with a thoughtful look as he set up a privacy charm as they waited for their turn to head home.

Harry smiled, “That makes four litters of pups since we fixed the curse.”

“It would seem so, your pack is growing strong Harry, I fear that soon you will leave the Manors grounds.”

Harry smiled as he held onto Narcissa as she Aparated away. He grunted as his feet hit marble and barely had any time to get his bearings when he was swept up into strong arms and a nose pressed against his neck. Harry laughed as he wrapped his arms around Fenrir’s neck. “Missed you too Fenrir.”

The elder wolf growled, “I never thought being away from you for so long would hurt this much. I’m glad you’re home.” His voice low and laced with love but also a heat that made Harry’s tummy flip with want and excitement. Fenrir smelt the sudden arousal in his mate and he growled burying his nose against the mating mark.

“Fenrir, how about we let the poor boy eat first before you ravage him.” Tom’s silky smooth voice floated over to them and Harry pulled himself out of his mate’s arms to smile at the vampire.

“Tom you look like you’re doing really well.” Harry said as he looked at him. He looked healthier, his skin had a nice glow and he was able to stand upright on his own. Harry saw Severus hovering behind him and he couldn’t help but laugh, making the potion master glare at him. “You hover Severus; you hover just as bad as Fenrir does.”

Severus rolled his eyes, “forgive my concerned nature on the state of my mate.” He said as he wrapped his arms protectively around Tom’s abdomen.

Harry noticed that Tom’s eyes flashed as he looked up and it clicked making him gape at the two men. “Bloody Hell…”

“What?” Remus asked as he leaned back against Sirius.

“Tom…you’re pregnant!” Harry cried happily.

The elder vampire blushed hotly and nodded. “I was going to wait until later to announce it, but it seems that my mate has given us away.”

Harry snorted, “It would explain why Severus has been so agitated, when he’s at the school, he prowls around like an angry lion and he’s even made a few first years run screaming for Minerva.”

The room laughed and Severus glared. “oh just wait until you conceive your first pups Harry, Fenrir will be beside himself and you will have to beat him with a stick to keep him away from you.”

Harry grinned, “I already have to do that.”

A collective groan filled the room as a house elf popped in with a bow. “Lady Cissy’s sister is here, Trixie already showed them to the Dining room and the Kitchen elves are ready to serve diner.”

Narcissa smiled and nodded. “Thank you Trixie, we shall be there shortly.”

Lucius smiled and held out his arm for his wife. “Let us go eat while the food is still warm.” He tapped his cane and they glided out of the room, Harry rolling his eyes but smiling as he followed them out, his hand tucked into Fenrir’s.

In the Dining room Bellatrix sat between her husband and brother-in-law talking quietly with them and Dorian sat with a new man that Harry had never seen before. When they entered the others smiled at them and Dorian stood up to give him a hug. “Harry it’s so good to see you.”

Harry smiled and hugged the healer back. “You too Dori, who’s this that you brought with you? He’s not part of the pack; I mean I haven’t met him.”

Dorian smiled and pulled the man closer, “Harry, this is Sebastian, he was bitten not too long ago and was on the run, Eli and Diane were out hunting when they ran into him. They brought him to us and he just fell into the pack, he clicked right in like a missing puzzle piece.”

Harry felt his smile grow bigger as he glanced down at their intertwined hands. “Clicked with the pack…or clicked with you?”

Dorian blushed as Sebastian smiled and pulled the smaller man close. “Both. I am honored that your Alpha took me in and that your Pack taught me all that they had to offer. From the moment I met Dorian I knew I found someone to love for the rest of my life.”

Harry nodded, “welcome to your new home Sebastian, I look forward to getting to know you.”

Sebastian blinked, “T-thank you-”

Fenrir arched an eyebrow, “something wrong?”

“Oh no Alpha, I was just surprised. I was with a pack before yours found me but the Alpha of that pack accused me of trying to steal his mate, it just surprised me that your mate is so open to a new member and one that isn’t born of the pack.”

Fenrir opened his mouth when Harry held up his hand. “Sebastian, I don’t know what other packs run like but it won’t be like how ours is. Our pack is a family. I grew up in a horrible place and found a loving home with my pack. I don’t want anyone to suffer how I did, here if you show that you can be part of the family then you are family. I want you to be happy here Sebastian, as well as earn your keep.”

Sebastian nodded, “I have gone on a few hunts with your other Alphas and have proven my worth to the pack.”

Sirius nodded as him and Remus passed them by. “He really has, he’s a good addition to the pack and the pups love him.”

Dorian smiled up at Sebastian. “See, I told you that they would like you.”

Harry laughed, “how about we get something to eat. I’m starving and could use something to eat then some alone time with my mate.”

Everyone chuckled as they all settled into their seats. Harry looked up as he saw Sirius helping Remus into a chair and his eyes narrowed. “Wait a minute…you guys too?!”

Remus gave him a sheepish grin and shrugged off his outer robes and Harry saw the beginning of a baby bump that made the teen grin as he hopped up and ran over hugging his godfathers. Remus held him close. “We wanted to surprise you.” He said softly.

“I am surprised.” Harry laughed, “When are you due?”

“The beginning of spring.”

Harry sighed, “So another pack birth I have to miss.”

Remus’s face fell as he hugged his adopted son to him. “I’m sorry Harry, Sirius and I wish you could be here, we want you here.”

Harry smiled, “I’ll be here for the next one, I’m just glad you are finally healthy enough to have the family you always wanted.” He turned to look at everyone else at the table. “Anyone else wanna drop a baby bomb on me today?”

Bellatrix arched an eyebrow as she sat back, “Don’t look at me, I promised Rodolphus we would have children when the magical balance is restored.”

Harry snorted. “Right, anyway let’s have dinner.”

Dinner ran smooth and happy, more smiles exchanged as Harry caught up with everyone. During desert Harry found himself looking around the table, he looked at everyone and felt a small smile creeping onto his face.

“Sickle for your thoughts.” Fenrir said softly, ducking his head down.

“Oh it’s nothing Fenrir. Just thinking that most of these people were my enemies not too long ago and now I’m sitting at the Malfoy dinner table and eating with all of them. I have a family and it’s not in the way I thought I would.”

Fenrir smiled and kissed his temple. “I can’t wait to take you home tonight. My hut is cold without my mates loving touch.”

“I get to go home with you?”

“Of course you do Harry, we’re mates and the Malfoy’s understand that. They had to pick you up from the train because they are your guardians but once you got out of the public eye you were going to come home with me.”

Harry smiled. “Thank Merlin for that, I thought I was going to have to fight tooth and claw to go home.” He leaned against Fenrir’s side and they finished their deserts. After quick good-byes the wolves went back to the pack. Harry said good night to Sirius, Dorian, Remus, and Sebastian before walking with Fenrir into their little home. Harry fell down onto the bed and groaned burying himself in the blankets and furs, taking in the scent of his mate. He heard the elder wolf laugh and felt the bed dip. “It’s so good to be home Fen. I missed this, I missed you.”

Fenrir ran his hand down Harry’s back and smiled. “I missed you too.” He watched as Harry arched into his touch and felt his heart kick up.

Harry could feel something from Fenrir and he looked up to see the elder wolf watching him intently. “What is it Fen?”

“I know I said I would wait until you are ready my love, but I have to admit seeing Remus with child and knowing that Tom is pregnant as well as being around all the new pups in the Pack I really can’t wait until we can have our own family.”

Harry pushed himself up and kissed him softly. “I know Fenrir, and I think I finally made a decision.”

“About?”

“If it happens it happens, I don’t want potions in my body. I want everything to happen because it is supposed to happen. So if you get me pregnant now, well oh well looks like we’re gonna be parents at that point.”

Fenrir smiled and gathered Harry in his arms. “I love you.” He whispered before he crashed his lips to Harry’s in a deep toe curling kiss.

Harry moaned as he could feel the slick between his legs and he whimpered. “Fen…Alpha please, been too long…need you.”

Fenrir smiled down at him, “anything you want my precious one.” He moved them so that Harry was flat on his back, a whispered spell making their clothing disappear. He traced his fingers along the smooth skin of his mate smiling when he was met with flesh and muscle, and not able to count all of his ribs anymore. “You are finally healthy, I was so worried when we first brought you home. You were so sickly, I wondered if you were going to make it. People have died for less, but you kept fighting, you’re will is amazing and I am honored that you accepted me as your mate.” He smiled as Harry moaned and whimpered before laying a kiss over Harry’s heart. He slide his marked palm along Harry’s side to lace his fingers with Harry’s marked hand.

Harry moaned at the tingling in his palm and he arched his back making his mates cock rub along the cleft of his ass. “Fenrir…be lovey-dovey later, need you now.” He looked up at him, his green eyes blazing with heat and love. “Please Alpha.” He begged.

Fenrir growled as he moved them around so that Harry’s back was pressed against his chest and he rubbed along Harry’s slick entrance. “So wet for me love, you’ve missed the touch of your Alpha.” He growled, licking along Harry’s mark.

Harry moaned brokenly as his mind started going blank. “Please Alpha, please.” He begged baring his neck more to his mate. “fill me up, please.”

Fenrir traced his tongue up and nipped at Harry’s earlobe. “What do you want my Harry? Tell me and I will give it all to you.”

“Fill me, breed me please Alpha.” He begged pushing back against Fenrir.

The elder wolf growled as he lined himself up and sank into Harry, their palms pressed together. He gave off a low growl as he made himself keep still. “Bloody hell Harry.” He moaned as he could feel the magic of their bond crackling to life around them.

Harry moaned loudly as he clenched around Fenrir. “Please Alpha, more.”

Fenrir growled again as he started moving in short sharp thrusts. He could feel his wolf clawing to get out as his face dipped down to nuzzle the mating mark at Harry’s neck. He braced his other arm by Harry’s head, his nails turning to claws as he moved inside of his mate. He looked at the back of Harry’s head and growled, wanting to see those beautiful green eyes that he loved. He pulled out, making Harry whimper before flipping them over and laying back. He pulled Harry into his lap and slid him down over his cock again, his hands digging into Harry’s hips as he rocked into him. Harry was tight and wet around him and it made the elder wolf growl and moan. He looked to see that Harry had his eyes closed and his head thrown back. Any other time the act of submission would make his blood roar with dominance, but he didn’t want the submission, he wanted Harry to look at him.

“Look at me Harry,” he growled, his voice low with the command.

Harry gasped and shivered as heat lanced through him and he dragged his eyes open, meeting not the pale blue eyes he loved but golden wolf eyes making heat coil in his belly. “Fenrir…Alpha.” He moaned bucking his hips.

The elder wolf growled as he sped up the thrusts, he could feel the tell tail sign that his knot was starting to form and he snarled. “Gonna knot you my Harry, fill you up and make you mine.” He snarled and smirked when he saw green flash to gold. “That’s it, give over to your wolf. This is where you belong, in my bed and on my knot until you are full of my pups.”

Harry moaned and bucked his hips harder, feeling Fenrir’s knot catch on his rim. “Alpha please….please.” He sobbed brokenly.

“Tell me what you want Harry.”

“Breed me….fill me up….please Alpha.”

Fenrir let out a snarl as he pushed his hips up more feeling himself slip all the way inside of his mate. He snarled as his knot tied them and he felt Harry convulsing around him and he felt the wet stickiness between them as his mate came untouched. Fenrir howled as he threw his head back and held Harry’s hips tight coming inside of his mate so hard it nearly made him dizzy. He felt Harry collapse against his chest and he chuckled softly as he moved them so that they could lie down. Harry cuddled into his chest and he smiled. “Mother Moon I missed you.”

Harry smiled and kissed the skin over his heart. “I missed you too. Not to sound ungrateful for the best fuck of my life, but what was that? I couldn’t think I just knew that I needed you.”

“I just put it up to you missing me. But I suppose it could be other things. How do you feel right now?”

Harry’s brow furrowed in confusion, “I feel alright, I did feel like I was going to die or something if I didn’t get you inside of me. I can still feel that need even with your knot inside of me.”

“Could mean that you are in heat, though it’s strange, your skin feels normal. Normally you would be feeling feverish and achy, in fact you weren’t nearly as desperate as most omegas and females when it comes to heats.”

Harry blinked up at him, “I….oh bloody hell, I just thought I caught a little cold. I had Severus give me a potion for some aches and pains and a fever.”

Fenrir blinked down at him and barked a laugh cuddling his mate close. “Oh Harry I love you. And I don’t think we are going to be leaving this hut for the next three days at least. For now sleep, when your heat hits again.” He kissed Harry softly and watched as his mate fell asleep. He held the smaller male close and took in his scent, he still smelled of the earth and of the special scent that is Harry, but he could smell himself on Harry’s skin and it settled the wolf in him to know that he was there for Harry’s first heat. He closed his eyes and slowly fell into a light sleep, keeping an ear out for danger or if the Pack needed him.


	19. Chapter 19

19  
Harry woke up the next morning with a sigh as he snuggled into Fenrir. He felt rather than heard the grunt given by the elder wolf and he smiled. “Morning.”

Fenrir cracked a blue eye open at him. “Morning little love. How did you sleep?”

Harry sat up and cracked his back. “Better than I have been in the last few months.” He smiled.

Fenrir stroked his hand along Harrys back, his brow furrowing. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I feel great. Rejuvenated and well rested. I don’t even have that fever anymore-WHA!” Harry yelped as Fenrir pinned him to the bed and began to sniff around his belly. “Fenrir? What the hell?”

“You should be in heat another few days…” His nose dipped down and he caught the scent. “Harry…you’re pregnant.”

Harry’s eyes went wide as he looked down at Fenrir. “Fen, you better be fucking sure because this is a cruel joke if you aren’t.”

Fenrir lifted his head and rested his forehead against Harrys. “I would never do that to you Harry, I know what having a family and pups means to you.” He kissed him softly. “I promised you I would keep you safe, we need to go and speak to Tom this evening. For now, lets go and greet the dawn with the clan.”

Harry snorted. “Dawn my ass it’s mid morning.” He pushed at the bulk that was his mate and laughed.

Fenrir helped Harry out of bed and they both got dressed and left their hut. The pack was already awake and moving around, everyone stopping Harry to touch his arm or hug him telling him how they missed him. Harry smiled at everyone, glad to finally be home. Fenrir kept an arm around his waist and walked him to the center of their camp and let out a howl to call everyone to him. Harry noticed that the pack had grown, there were many more children than the summer when he had been there and he smiled as they all sat and looked at their Alpha couple in awe. 

“Packmates, I have wonderful news. On top of the blessings that we have been given since Harry has joined our pack, Mother Moon has blessed us with more pups on the way. Harry was in heat when he came home and this morning the heat was gone and he is blessed with my pups.” He grinned as the Pack cheered and he held Harry close. “In Two weeks time we will attend the ball at Malfoy Manor and celebrate with our allies this joyous occasion.”

Harry chuckled as the women and the Omega’s of the pack began to talk about outfits and the pack dispersed. He felt himself pulled away from Fenrir and pulled into Sirius and Remus’s arms. He hugged his godfathers close and felt any worry and fear melt away. 

“Congratulations Harry.” Sirius whispered into his hair.

“I was kinda worried youd be mad…”

Remus snorted kissing his temple. “Of course not, we want you happy and I know that this is what you want.”

“But School-”

“Private tutors.” Sirius countered.

“The mission-”

“There are other people who can carry it out.” Remus smiled. He stroked Harry’s hair back from his face and cupped his cheek. “You don’t need to sacrifice anything anymore Harry. Do what you want, be selfish for this at least. You deserve happiness.”

Harry felt tears prickle in his eyes as he hugged the other wolf close, but not as close as he normally would due to the baby bump. “Thank you.”

Fenrir kept back as he watched the three males, he knew that Harry had some reservations about being pregnant but he also knew that no matter what he would be supported. The rest of the day moved smoothly with lots of congratulatory smiles and hugs and soon night fell and Fenrir and Harry were waiting in Tom’s art room for the vampires to show up. Harry fiddled nervously with is ring until Fenrir laid a hand on his. “It’ll be alright Harry.”

“I know…I just….”

“Harry no matter what we will ultimately do what you want. As long as you aren’t endangering the pups or yourself then everything will be fine.” He smiled. “Trust me.”

“I do, with my life.” He kissed Fenrir softly and pulled away when the door opened and Tom and Severus walked in.

Tom smiled as he hugged Harry and pulled back with his hands on his shoulders. “Harry, how are you?”

“Uh…good…ya know enjoyed my day being home.” Harry smiled.

Tom nodded. “Home is where the heart is, or so I’m told.” The vampire paused as his dark eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. “Harry?”

“Uh…yep…” Harry flushed as Severus looked confused.

“What is going on?”

“Seems that our Harry here is with pups. How did you miss that he was in heat? We could have arranged for him to come home sooner.”

Severus paused for a moment before smacking himself in the forehead. “Damnit! I knew something was off!”

Fenrir chuckled as he laid his arm around Harry’s shoulders. “No harm no foul Severus. I’m just glad he was home during some of his heat.”

Tom nodded. “That is all well and good, but this does change some things.”

“Yeah I figured.” Harry sighed. “You want me to come home right?”

“On the contrary. Things have moved quicker than I had anticipated. Minerva will be here for the ball so we can get together with her and discuss things.” Tom said with a smile as he gave Harry’s head a pat. “Because of you our plans are moving quickly. Albus is losing his cool, we’ve already caught his agents trying to sneak around Malfoy manor.”

“Who?” Harry asked surprised.

Severus folded his arms over his chest. “Moody and Tonks. They claimed that they were following a lead on Lucius, but he’s been really good about keeping himself in the public eye that their statements fell flat and since we put Rufus in office at the Ministry things keep moving smoothly.”

Harry smiled. “I remember getting a letter about that…I can’t believe that you got someone as high up as the Minister of Magic.”

“Please Harry, a little faith if you will.” Tom chuckled. “Now then, put everything out of your mind and enjoy your winter break, spend time with your family and your pack and just be Harry.” He gave Harry a gentle shove to the door and waved them off as Fenrir and Harry walked out the door. Tom leaned back into Severus who kissed the top of his head lightly. “We’re nearing the end Severus.”

“We are love, soon we will finally be free.”

“And you can quit teaching.” Tom teased.

Severus chuckled lightly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Actually I like teaching, maybe if I can teach potions right these kids will actually learn something.”

“Aw Severus, are you going soft?” He purred.

Severus laughed as he stroked his hand over Tom’s belly. “Maybe I am…but its probably a good thing.” He kissed his mate softly, letting his love show.

~~~2 weeks later~~~

Harry sighed as he pulled himself out of bed, detangling himself from Fenrir who grumbled and tried to keep him in bed. “Fen! We have to get ready, it’s already noon and we haven’t done anything with the pack and the party is at six.” He huffed, finally getting the older man to let him go.

Fenrir growled as he grabbed Harry by the waist and rolled him under him. “It’s still early, we can spend a bit more alone time together.”

Harry huffed at him. “Fen, I love you, I truly do but I swear if you don’t let me out of this room I’m going to hex your balls off.”

The elder laughed as he got up and pulled Harry to his feet. “Alright alright I get that you want to get up, I just enjoyed having you home so much.”

Harry sighed as he hugged his mate. “I know, and I was happy to let you dote on me, but now it’s time for us to join the waking world. I have to get back to Malfoy Manor because Draco said he would help me dress for the party and Narcissa insisted that I go with them to get new dress robes.”

Fenrir paused. “Is it just Narcissa going with you?”

“No Fen, Lucian and Severus are going as well. I wish you could go with me but you can’t be seen in public and you’re needed here.” He stood on tip toe to kiss him softly and press one of the males larger hands against his belly. “They will keep us safe Fen, you know they will.”

Fenrir sighed as he nodded. “I know Harry, guess it’s just the Alpha in me not wanting to let you out of my sight because you are now carrying our pups.”

Harry smiled. “I know, and I love that you want to protect me from everything, it makes me happy. But honestly, I’ll be fine, I’m going to be with people that we trust.”

Fenrir sighed again. “Of course, Just don’t go anywhere yourself and try to stick close to-”

Harry leaned up and kissed him silent. “I’ll be ok Fenrir.” He smiled. “Now let’s get ready.” He got up from the bed and they began to get ready for their day.

Fenrir walked Harry up to the Manor and kissed him at the Floo as he waved him off to Malfoy Manor. Harry stumbled as he stepped into the Malfoy’s reception room only to be caught by Narcissa’s gentle hands. He was pulled into a hug and he smiled. “Hello Mrs. Malfoy.”

“Hello Harry, did you enjoy spending time at home?” She smiled smoothing his hair from his forehead.

“Yeah, it was fun.” He smiled.

She nodded. “Good, now come Draco, Lucius, and myself just sat own for lunch, please come and join us.” She took his arm lightly and led him to the smaller family dining room where Lucius and Draco sat talking. Lucius was the first to look up and he smiled.

“Ah Harry good afternoon, I hope the trip wasn’t too bad.”

“No, just unsettled my stomach a bit that’s all.” He smiled as he sat down and a houseelf appeared with a plate and set it down for him. He smiled as he began to eat. “I’m sorry I was so late, Fenrir didn’t want to let me go.” He chuckled.

“It’s alright Harry, Draco didn’t wake up until an hour ago as well.” Lucius said with a look to his son.

“Dad, it’s winter break and I also didn’t have anything pressing so I slept in.” Draco pouted.

Lunch went much the same way, with some bickering and laughs. Soon everyone was standing in the reception room with Narcissa fussing over everyone’s clothing. 

“Mother please, we look perfect as always.” Draco said.

Harry laughed as Narcissa huffed at her son and turned to Harry offering her arm. “Are you ready to go?” She asked him with a smile. He nodded as he took her arm and with the twin cracks he felt like he was squeezed into a tight tunnel. He was steadied on his feet in the alley by the leaky cauldron and watched as the Malfoy’s straightened out their clothing and Narcissa fixed up his cloak and tried to smooth his hair down. “I am so glad that you decided to wear your hair long Harry, it’s a good look for you.” She smiled.

Harry chuckled. “Fenrir likes it long too.”

Draco made a gaging noise that had Harry laughing as they walked through the pup and to the back brick wall. Lucius tapped his wand against the bricks and hustled his family through the entrance. 

“So are we going to Madam Milkins’s robe shop?” Harry asked looking up at Narcissa.

Narcissa chuckled. “Oh no Harry dear, We are Malfoy’s we go to the finest shop over in Nocturne Alley.” She paused when she saw Harry go pale and she put a hand on his arm. “Harry? What’s the matter?”

“N-Nothing, just my first time with the Floo landed me in Nocturne Alley and it was a not so good experience.” He said.

“It will be alright Harry, you will be among allies there, remember what was always said about it and who goes there. Bella and everyone else will be watching in the shadows to make sure you are safe, Tom and Fenrir’s orders.” Lucius laughed.

Harry chuckled. “Of course they did.”

“And after we get our new robes ordered we will get some icecream. How does that sound?” Narcissa asked with a smile.

Harry and Draco nodded enthusiastically as they turned to follow Lucius to the store. After an hour of trying on colors and fabrics the old lady who ran the store assured the Malfoy’s that the robes would be delivered by that evening. They stopped at the icecream shop as Narcissa promised and Harry and Draco found a table as his parents went into the crowded shop.

“Harry, are you doing ok? You still look pretty pale.” Draco asked.

Harry smiled, “I’m alright, just a little tired is all.”

Draco watched him for a moment before quickly grabbing his hand, undoing the glamour, and looking at the mark. “I knew it!” He laughed as he sat back with a smug look. “You’re expecting pups.”

Harry’s eyes widened as he looked around panicked but no one seemed to be paying them any mind. “Draco-”

“Privacy spells, I’m right huh?”

“How did-”

“Harry, I’m the one who figured out about the mating mark. It’s changing because you got pregnant, it’s going to continue to change as your life goes on.” Draco smiled. “So everyone’s having babies…”

Harry smiled, “Yeah, I guess we are.”

“Are you scared?”

Harry opened his mouth to say something when he saw Hermione walking to them. “Cancel the spell.” He hissed as he quickly put the glamour on his palm. “Hermione….what are you doing here?”

“Hi Harry…I’m here to meet Viktor Krum, you remember him right?” She chewed nervously on her lip and kicked at the ground lightly.

“I didn’t know he was in town.”

“Um…yeah, he owled me the other day saying he wanted to see me. We’ve been talking off and on since the ball.”

“Oh, well that’s good. Krum’s a good man and he really liked you.”

Hermione tilted her head to the side. “Have you been keeping in touch with him too?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, I mean we talked during the tournament and decided to keep in touch.”

"I know, I wanted to see him over the summer but-"

“Because of Ron you didn’t.”

Hermione sighed. “Harry…I’ve been wanting to talk to you since the train….Harry I’m so sorry.” She moved and knelt at his side. “Please, It’s been horrible with just Ron around…”

Harry looked at her. “What do you want me to do Hermione?”

“Could we….could we start hanging out again? I can’t stand Ron and his friends, they’re all so horrible since you moved to Malfoy Manor. None of them understand how the muggle world works and how what Dumbledore did was wrong, I can’t voice my opinion…one time I did and…and Seamus called me a liar and that I was no better than a Death Eater because I didn’t agree with him.” Her brown eyes were filled with tears and Harry could smell that she was telling the truth.

“Harry, Draco, we’ve got-Oh I didn’t realize someone had joined you.” Narcissa said as she paused holding two things of icecream. 

Hermione quickly stood up. “I-I’m sorry, I just saw Harry and w-wanted to talk to him.”

Harry laid his hand on her arm. “It’s ok Hermione, why don’t you join us? Then you can see that the Malfoy’s aren’t so bad.”

Lucius looked at her. “So you are the bright young witch I’ve heard so much about from Minerva. You are the pride of Griffindore you know, besides Harry here of course.” He looked at Draco. “And I believe that Draco here has something he has to say to you.” He nudged his son with a stern look.

“Right, I’m sorry about the mudblood slur…It was stupid and below me to say that.” Draco said with a bow of his head.

Narcissa shook her head as she set down the icecreams. “I do apologize for my son, I raised him better than that. Would you like an icecream Miss Granger?”

“Oh…no, no It’s alright I’m meeting someone here anyway.”

“She’s meeting Viktor.” Harry said with a smile making the girl blush.

“Oh? That’s lovely, Viktor did say he was meeting a bright lovely witch he met here when he was in England for the Tournament. I had no idea he meant you but how lovely.” Narcissa smiled. “He’s staying at the manor with us and he talks about you often.”

Hermione’s brow furrowed. “Why didn’t you tell me he was staying with you Harry?”

Harry blinked, “Um…Draco and I were with Blaise and the Twins the last week over in Russia, I guess We just missed Viktor.”

“Oh, well…I think I see Viktor…I’ll see you at school, it was nice talking to you all.” She turned but before she walked off Harry grabbed her arm. 

“Hermione, we’re having a ball at the manor tonight, why don’t you come? I’m sure Viktor would like to see you in your dress again, and Professor McGonagall is coming tonight too.”

Hermione smiled. “I’ll see if my parents will let me, though because it’s you I’m sure they’ll let me come.”

“I’ll have a Portkey sent to you half an hour before the ball, does that sound reasonable?” Lucius asked.

“Oh, that sounds lovely, thank you Mr. Malfoy.”

Narcissa smiled. “You’re a very dear friend to Harry Miss Granger, and we enjoy seeing him happy.”

Hermione smiled and bowed her head. “Thank you both, I’ll see you tonight Harry.” She waved as she walked off into the crowd.

“Harry?” Draco asked. 

“Don’t worry…I know what I’m doing. Hermione’s never fit in and she knows something is wrong, If I can get her to talk with Sirius, Remus, me, Minerva, and Severus she’ll be right on the train with us.”

Lucius nodded. “If you believe you can do it then we trust you Harry. If you are wrong it can always be taken care of, a simple oblivate and we will send her home with new memories of a lovely night with Viktor.”

Harry smiled. “I think I can do it. And we can move forward.”

Narcissa rolled her eyes. “Enough plotting, eat your icecream. We have a party to get ready for.”

Harry laughed as he tucked into his icecream happily.


	20. Chapter 20

20  
“Damnit Draco just stop!” Harry laughed as the blonde tried to tame his wild hair. After they had gotten home from shopping Narcissa had sent them up to get ready…well mostly Draco to help Harry prepare for the ball.

“If you’d stop struggling I can make this go faster. You want to look good for Fenrir right?”

Harry snorted. “Fenrir would rather me be naked and with serious bed-head.”

The blonde rolled his eyes as he finally captured all of Harry’s hair and was able to tie it back into a semi decent look. “There, now then get your robes on and we can head down to greet everyone with mother and father.”

Harry rolled his eyes as he moved over to his bed. He already had on his black slacks and black shoes. He grabbed the silky midnight blue button down shirt and slipped it on. It felt nice against his skin, and it was Fenrir’s favorite color on him. He looked down at his palm and traced his fingers over the markings. “I don’t want to hide this…” He said softly.  
“So don’t. The people here tonight are all friends and part of the cause.” Draco said as he slipped into the silver slightly shimmery button down and smoothed the wrinkles of his dress robes. Draco’s robes were a beautiful deep grey with what seemed to be flecks of green as it shifted and shimmered under the lights.

Harry’s robes were the complete opposite, they were a deep dark color, they looked almost black but as he moved them and shifted them they gave off colors of blues, greens, and purples almost like raven feathers. 

Once they were dressed there was a knock on the door. Draco walked over and opened the door to see his mother and aunt standing there. Narcissa had a smile on her face and looking lovely in her pale pink dress robes, her light colored hair done up and flattering her face beautifully. Bellatrix was in a deep dark red dress robes, her hair still wild but done tastefully. “Don’t you both look wonderful.” Narcissa said with a smile as she looked them over. “I knew those colors would look great on you Harry.” She said as she brushed some of his hair from his face. “I see Draco finally got that mop of hair of yours under control.”

Harry chuckled. “Yeah, took him for bloody ever!”

Bellatrix laughed as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Yes well, he dose a lot of primping himself.”

“Oi! I wanted us to look presentable! This is the big moment for us you know, Harry is going to be shown as the mate to Fenrir and I am finally given the full title of Heir of the Malfoy name.” Draco pouted.

Bellatrix laughed again as she moved from Harry to Draco and hugged her nephew tightly. “Such a fun boy, I can’t believe that I missed you growing from that lovely little boy who used to sit on my feet at tea time and babble at me with a toy in one hand and a cookie in the other.”

Draco groaned as Harry snorted a laugh but looked slightly sad. “Harry…”

“No it’s alright…”

Narcissa sighed and hugged Harry tightly. “No it’s not Harry, what those muggles did to you is not alright. You needed to be loved and cared for, not locked in a closet and abused.” She kissed his forehead. “If only I had known…”

Harry hugged her tightly. “It’s alright, I promise. I’m happy now. I like to think that going through all that shit made me learn early on how to appreciate what I have. And now I have you guys, my godfathers, a family, and my own children on the way. Granted I never thought that this is how it would go, but I wouldn’t trade any point in my life for anything.”

A knock at the door made everyone turn to see Lucius standing in the open doorway dressed in smart emerald green colored robes, looking as dashing as ever. “The guests will arrive soon, are you ready?”

Narcissa smiled at her husband and nodded. “Yes, let’s go to the reception room to greet guests as they arrive.”

Bellatrix nudged Harry playfully. “Glad I’m not hosting, I don’t have to do this shite.”

“Bella.” Narcissa reprimanded her sister who looked less than apologetic. “Such bad manners, I fear for when you have children of your own.”

“They’ll be the luckiest damned kids because it’ll be parties all the time and none of this stuffy nonsense.” Bellatrix darted out of the room when her sister tried to take a swat at her making Harry and Draco laugh.

The boys followed Lucius and his wife down the stairs and to the reception room. Lucian stood tall with both of his hands on his cane, his wife at his side looking elegant and beautiful as her hand rested in the crook of her husband’s arm, Draco stood next to his mother standing tall and proud like his father with his hands behind his back and Harry followed his stance. The floo roared to life and the first of the guests began to arrive. Lucius greeted everyone first before the guests ran down the line, kissing Narcissa’s hand and shaking hands with both Draco and Harry before moving into the ballroom. Soon enough Minerva appeared, dressed in beautiful forest green dress robes, her matching hat sitting smartly on her head and her head of house broach at her throat. She greeted Lucius and Narcissa with grace and poise before turning to the boys.

“Good evening boys.”

“Hello Professor.” They chimed.

“I do hope your Transfiguration homework has been done by now?” She looked at them over her spectacles and the boys laughed.

“Yes ma’am.”

She smiled as she shook Draco’s hand and hugged Harry. “Good, it’s wonderful to see you boys.” She smiled at them. “You may not be in my house Draco, but you are one of my favorite students.”

Harry laughed at the blush on his friends cheeks. A small sound caught his attention and he saw that Hermione had appeared with the wadded up newspaper in her hand. “Hermione you made it!” He said with a grin. He broke away from the Malfoys and walked over to her, giving her a hug. 

“Mum and dad were perfectly fine with me coming. And Mum said that you need to stop by for tea this summer, she would love to see you again.” The young witch grinned as she pulled away from him. 

“Oh Miss Granger, how lovely to see you, I had no idea you were attending.”

“Dat is because Her-mi-o-ninee is ‘ere as my guest.” Viktor said as he entered the room and bowed to Hermione.

Harry grinned as he stepped aside and let the blushing witch go to her date. Harry moved back to his spot and caught the look that Draco was giving him. He rolled his eyes and chuckled. “This should be an interesting party.”

“Viktor, why don’t you show Miss Granger and Professor McGonagall into the ballroom and set them up with refreshments.” Narcissa suggested. “We should be in soon, it seems that the last of our guests are arriving.”

“Of course Lady Malfoy.” Viktor held his arm out for Hermione before turning to Minerva. “Professor?” He asked holding out the other.

Minerva rolled her eyes but smiled as she took his arm. “May as well feel like a young woman again walking in on the arm of such a handsome and accomplished young man.”

Harry laughed as they walked out of the reception room and he continued to greet guests as they walked past him.

Once everyone was greeted Harry followed the Malfoys to the doors leading to the grand ballroom. Blaise stood waiting with…”Fenrir?” Harry gaped at his mate who stood, dressed in stormy grey dressrobes and looking elegant.

“It’s customary for a Malfoy to be escorted into the ball by their significant other. Blaise is escorting Draco and I am escorting Narcissa so Fenrir is going to escort you. But things will be different, we are also presenting you to the Pureblood community as a Malfoy.”

“But Fenrir is-”

“He is your Mate.” Lucius said sternly. “You’ve trusted us this long Harry, just continue to trust us.” Lucius looked to the elf at the doors and nodded. “We are ready.” 

The elf nodded and scampered into the room. “Honored Guests of the Malfoy family, welcome to the annual Winter Solstice Ball. May I present Lord and Lady Malfoy.” The elf bowed and Lucius and Narcissa walked in to a polite applause. Lucius raced his hand and smiled. 

“Welcome friends, my wife and I are happy to have you all here. This year’s Winter Solstice Ball is a particularly special one, my son has come of age to officially be named my heir.” He paused as another ripple of applause echoed in the hall. He nodded to the elf who nodded back.

“Presenting, the young Lord Draco Malfoy, escorted tonight by the young Lord Blaise Zabini.”

Draco smiled at Harry before walking out, his arm linked with Blaise’s as he walked out. Harry let out a small breath at the flash of nervousness that went through him.

Fenrir bent down and kissed him softly. “It’s alright love, while you were greeting everyone Sirius and Remus took Hermione off to the side and told her everything.” He said softly.

“Really? Wait, did they do the spell for her too?”

“Of course love, it was the only way I would agree to this, the last thing we needed was for someone to freak out and call the Ministry of Magic.” Fenrir smiled at him. “I’ll always take care of you.”

Harry smiled back up at him and hugged him softly. “Oh, Lucius is speaking again.”

Lucius smiled as his son entered the room. “And you have also heard that my wife and I have adopted another into our home. You may have also heard that this other was Harry Potter. It is true, today Harry will step out and claim his title as Lord Potter, the last of the Noble House of Potter.”

Fenrir smiled as the crowd clapped and he waited for them to be announced. “Presenting the young Lord Harry Potter, escorted tonight by his mate Master Fenrir Greyback.” 

The Elder wolf kept his hand on Harry’s as they walked out, his eyes and ears waiting for any sign of an attack as they walked out to a stunned silence. Harry could feel all eyes on him and he really wanted to run to the floo and go home. He felt a tightening on his hand and looked up to see Fenrir smiling down at him. “It’s alright Harry.”

Harry nodded feeling confident that his mate thought everything would be alright and he felt the calm over their bond that gave him a new strength. He looked to see Hermione standing next to Minerva and both of them looking surprised as they looked at his mate. 

Fenrir lead him to where the Malfoys were standing and he nodded to Lucius. The Malfoy Patriarch nodded before turning back to the crowd. “The summer between Harry’s fourth and fifth year we discovered the horrid treatment he had suffered at the hands of his mother’s muggle family. My loving wife claimed him through the old ties to the Black family and we brought him into our home. Here he has thrived and grown into a wonderful young man that I am proud to call a son.” He smiled at Harry before turning back to the crowd. “Now please enjoy the ball and we will have our ritual at midnight as per tradition.” He turned to his family and nodded. “Now we can go and mingle, remember boys you are Malfoys and hold yourselves as such.” He drifted off with his wife at his side and Harry looked at Draco.

“You’re going to have to explain what it means to be the head of my own house.” He said with a laugh.

Draco chuckled. “I’ll help you, now head on over I think Granger wants to talk to you.” He said as Blaise lead him off to speak with a few others in the crowd.

Harry took a deep breath and walked with his arm gripping Fenrir’s sleeve tightly. He offered a small smile to Hermione and Minerva. “Hello Professor, hey Hermione.”

Minerva blinked at Fenrir as if she couldn’t believe her eyes before looking at Harry. “Mr. Potter….are you happy?”

Harry looked at her and nodded. “The happiest I have ever been in a long time. Actually I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy, not even when I learned I was a wizard and I didn’t have to live with my aunt and uncle for most of the year. Fenrir takes great care of me, makes sure I eat, I have a warm bed to sleep in, I can go outside whenever I want, and I can just be myself.”

Minerva nodded as she smiled at him. “I have noticed a vast improvement in you since you came to school at the beginning of the year. As long as your happiness continues then I can support this.” She turned to Fenrir with a sharp look on her face. “If I hear one word of neglect or abuse to this young man You will spend the rest of your life as a toad.” She said with a nod before she walked off to find people to mingle with.

Fenrir turned to see the pack starting to come in and he looked to Harry. “Why don’t you talk with your friend love…I’ll be with you again soon I just need to make my own appearances.” Fenrir bent down to kiss him softly before he walked off.

Harry took a deep breath before looking at Hermione. “Say something?”

“Harry…you know that I will stand by what’s right…and after what I was told and seeing Sirius and Remus happy I can’t help but see the evidence piling up against everything we have been told the last few years. Even being alone with Viktor and talking to him…did you know that muggleborns like me in Eastern Europe are taught from the moment that they show some kind of magical talents? I had no idea until I was 11 and before then I was terrified when I accidentally made something move on its own. If we can-”

“Miss Granger?” A man said as he walked up to them.

“Erm…yes?”

“Antonion Dolohav, head of the Dolohav family and pleased to make your acquaintance. I have heard many good things about you both from Lord Potter as well as Mr. Krum. You are quite a special Witch you know.” He said smoothly. “I couldn’t help but overhear that you were speaking of muggleborns and that you were one of them.”

Harry stiffened, hoping that nothing was going to happen. 

“Yes I am.” Hermione said standing a bit taller. “And I am not ashamed of it, I have magical blood that is all that matters.”

“You are right Miss Granger, the accusations thrown that we hate muggleborns and that we don’t want them in the world when it’s quite the opposite. I believe that Muggleborns can offer us an insight on how to keep the Wizarding world more hidden to keep people safe. Do you know that over half of the students who graduate go back to the muggle world and take our secrets with them. Our goal is to keep the young minds in the Wizarding community. From what I hear you have ways that can help us, I would like you to speak to our candidate for Minister of Magic and let him hear your ideas, after you have spent some time with Lord Potter of course. Will you be staying at the manor?”

Hermione looked at Harry who nodded. “Yes, she’s going to stay as a guest since it will be much to late for her to go home after the ritual. How about we all meet up for tea tomorrow?”

Antonion nodded. “That sounds perfect. About 11?”

“Wonderful, we will see you then.”

The man nodded as he bowed before moving off to speak with others and Harry and Hermione shaired a look before laughing. “Oh my Harry, how did you do that?”

“Ive been watching the Malfoys. You can learn a lot about Aristocratic society just by watching.”

Hermione giggled. “That’s right…Lord Potter.”

Harry groaned. “Don’t you start Hermione.”

“But Harry, it’s a good thing. Yeah you may be a half-blood but you have to remember your father was a Potter he’s probably got estates and all kinds of other things that you get when you come of age.”

Harry sighed. “You know, it’ll probably sink in after a while like the whole wizard thing, then the Dumbledore being evil and crazy.”

“Don’t forget a werewolves mate.”

“That too…wait a minute! How are you not freaking out?”

Hermione arched an eyebrow at him. “Harry honestly, you act as if you haven’t been my friend for five years. I knew something odd was going on with you when you came to the school this year. And so I began looking up some of the symptoms I noticed. You realize that you change your tune abit when the moon changes to full right? But you weren’t acting like Lupin so I dug a little deeper and discovered an old legend about a correlation between an old goddess and werewolves. Besides I also saw this.” She said tapping the pendant he was given by the old woman. “I found the symbol in some old books and looked up everything I possibly could.”

Harry laughed. “I should have realized.”

“Once we have a chance to actually sit down and talk you’ll have to give me the full story.” She smiled as Viktor walked up. “For now, I’m going to enjoy the fact that we are still friends and that I have a handsome wizard wanting my attention.”

Harry smiled. “Go dance, I’ll show you to the room you’re going to stay in after the ritual.” He said as he kissed her cheek before moving off to mingle in the party and find his mate and pack. The party went smoothly and soon everyone was lead out to the back where a large bonfire was waiting to be lit under the new moon. Lucius and Narcissa stood in front of it and smiled. 

“Friends, thank you for another wonderful ball. Now comes the time where we light the fire to send off the old year and light a beacon to bring in a new year. Everyone, wands out!” He turned and everyone lifted their wands. Multiple incantations sounded and the light of multiple wands lit the fire in a blast of warmth and light. Harry looked around to see Minerva standing with Sirius and Remus looking hopeful as the flames reached up to the sky, Hermione was curled into Viktor Krums side, Draco stood with the twins and Blaise, and Harry looked up at Fenrir who smiled down at him. 

“What are you thinking love?” The elder wolf asked.

“Just that I am happy that this is my life.”

Soon people were Apparating home while the Malfoys and their guests stayed in the yard to watch the fire die down. Lucius walked over to Harry. “Harry, Since you were presented as the newest Lord Potter someone from the Department of Records will be here in the next few days to give you what you need to claim your estates and such.”  
Harry blinked and nodded. “Alright.”

Fenrir sighed. “Alright, enough talk I’m taking my mate to bed.” Fenrir scooped Harry up who squeeked and struggled.

“Damnit Fenrir put me down! I have to show Hermione-”

“Viktor will show me to my room good night Harry.” The witch laughed as Fenrir began to walk off.

Once in Harry’s room Fenrir dropped the young male onto the bed and he smiled as he slowly began to undress him. “You are so beautiful Harry.”

Harry sighed as he just let his mate do what he want. After they were both undressed and under the covers Harry curled up into the other males side. “Fenrir?”

“Yes love?”

“If I have an estate big enough….could we move the pack there?”

Fenrir hummed. “Whatever you want love, now go to sleep.”

Harry chuckled. “No sex before bed?”

“Its been a long day Harry and I’m getting old. I’ll ravish you in the morning.”

Harry laughed as he kissed Fenrir’s chest and laid his head over the others heart, letting the heartbeat lull him to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning Harry woke up, curled into Fenrir's warmth and he gave a happy sigh as he nuzzled the bigger males chest. The older wolf woke with a snort and looked down at him through barely open eyes. "Mornin love." He said softly.

"Morning. Any plans for today?"

Fenrir sighed. "Unfortunately yes, I was asked to go to the Black Forest and meet with their Alpha again."

"Everything alright?" Harry asked as he slowly sat up and looked at his mate.

"Yes love, everything is fine. They just asked that I come and look over their pack before they join ours."

"Join ours?"

"Yes, I want to unite all wolves under one name. We need to be our own people just as the vampires are theirs. We will be more solid as one Pack and the Black Forest Alpha wants to test my mental as Alpha."

Harry felt a lump in his throat. "Fen..."

the elder wolf sat up and pulled Harry to his chest, stroking his back and tracing his fingers along the mating mark. "Harry do you trust me?"

"With my life." The answer was automatic, no thought went behind it because Harry knew it to be true.

"And you trust in my strength?"

"Of course."

"Then trust that I can do this."

Harry sighed and nodded. "Who are you taking with you?"

"Sirius wanted to go but I'm making him stay here with Remus, with him so heavily pregnant Sirius is going to want to stick around. I'm going to take Sebastian and Argos."

Harry stayed silent for a moment before he nodded. "Alright, and you'll mirror me every night?"

"Of course love."

Harry smiled softly at him before he leaned up to capture the others lips in a kiss. Fenrir growled softly as he shifted them and laid Harry back on the bed, stretching himself over the others smaller body. Harry let out a soft moan as his legs fell open to cradle Fenrir to him. He could feel the slick leaking from his hole letting him know that he was more than ready for the other. He pulled his lips away from Fenrir to look up at him. "P-please Alpha....don't tease."

Fenrir chuckled as he easily rubbed his cock through the slick. "My beatiful Mate....I won't tease you today." He promised as he slowly slid into Harry. 

The smaller moaned again as he arched his back, his thighs squeezing Fenrir tightly as his body accepted the other easily. He shifted his hips, moaning as he felt the beginning of the others knot catch on his rim. "Fenrir....move please." He begged pushing his hips against the others. 

Fenrir growled as he pulled his hips back and pushed back in. It felt so good to be inside of his mate, but his mind knew that Harry was delicate now with the growing baby (or babies) inside of him. That thought drew him back from the feeling of doing a rough hard mating and his fingers drew down to stroke along Harry's still flat stomach. The flare of possessiveness that came over him made him drive his hips in a bit harder than he intended but Harry just arched and moaned taking everything Fenrir had to offer. "Harry..." He growled.

Harry trembled at the tone of Fenrir's voice, it was deep and filled with love and it shook the younger to his core. He felt Fenrir's fingers on his stomach and he let out a small whimper. He knew it was because he was now pregnant with the elder wolfs pups and it made everything just that much hotter. He could feel the heat in his belly build up quicker than he wanted and he tired to fight against it, he knew this was going to be the last time he could be with his mate before having to go back to school. "F-fen..."

Fenrir nuzzled his mark gently. "It's alright love, it's alright I promise, just let go." He panted as he felt his knot swell, this was going quicker than he had originally thought too. He bit into Harry's mark as he slammed his knot home and came hard inside of the smaller male. 

Harry screamed in bliss as he arched his back, his own come splattering their chests. He panted as he felt Fenrir's knot tie them together and he trembled. "Fen..."

Fenrir nuzzled him and shifted them so that Harry lay sprawled out on top of him. "It's alright love,"

"How'd you know what I was going to say?"

"Because you apologize in one way or another so I beat you to the punch. I don't mind that this wasn't a long drawn out thing. Being with you no matter how is perfect every time." He said with a small smile as he brushed Harry's hair away from his face. "It dosent matter how long our coupling lasts only that its with you." He said softly.

Harry smiled. "How do you always know the right thing to say?"

"I only say what I feel love," Fenrir said with a shrug. 

There was a knock at their door an Fenrir quickly pulled a blanket over them as Harry turned to look at the door, trying to look as innocent as possible. "Yeah?"

"Harry it's Hermione, First off I'm not coming in." She called as she opened the door slightly but stayed behind it. "Second don't forget we have to meet with Dolohav today."

"when?" Harry asked.

"11..." Harry could hear the smirk in her voice.

"And what time is it?" Harry asked regretting the question. 

"Oh about 10:30. Lady Malfoy is already running interference while you two...untangle." She left laughing as Harry hucked a pillow at the door making it close.

Harry groaned as he burred his face in Fenrir's chest. "Merlin....I'm never going to be able to face Dolohav now."

Fenrir let out a deep laugh and shook his head. "You'll be fine love."

About 45 minutes later Harry was untangled from his mate and down in the sitting room with Hermione and Dolohav and a bright blush on his cheeks. "Sorry to keep you waiting." He said softly.

Dolohav chuckled. "I remember being young and married Lord Potter-"

"Harry please."

"Harry. It's nice that even in these dark times we can still find time for the things that matter. And love matters...as well as education." He said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a folder to lay it out on the table. "These are the records over the last twenty years." He lifted out a paper and held it out to Hermione. 

Hermione took the paper and began looking it over. "These are O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts of....muggle borns."

"some of them yes. There are a few half bloods as well as pure bloods in there. But the names that are circled are muggle borns. Bright young wizard and witches of their time."

"But I've never heard of them." Harry said looking over his friends shoulder.

"Exactly they all left the wizarding world. Some even went as far as to Obliviate their own memories of our world. I was in school with some of them. This was during the rise and downfall of Lord Voldemort the first time and the rise of Dumbledore and his ideals. Many of these find men and women were on the way to developing potions and spells that could have changed the face of our world and now they are gone because they were pushed out."

Hermione looked over the names. "But why were they pushed out?"

"It was because their ideas would have advanced us and made us stronger. Dumbledore's goal is to keep us in the dark. He changes and influences what books our students are given because he wants to keep everyone under his thumb."

"Like the witch trials and the dark ages." Hermione said smoothly.

"Yes, exactly."

"And what do you want Hermione for?"

"I have looked over her testing scores as well as talked with a few of her teachers. Miss Granger is a bright witch and if given the proper internships as well as opportunities she can advance our world by leaps and bounds. From what I have seen for her I want to bring her on as part of my campaign to take down Fudge and his corrupt Ministry of magic."

Hermione looked over at Harry with wide eyes. "B-but I'm only a 5th year."

"Do not sell yourself short Miss Granger, you are truly brilliant. You would be a wonderful asset as well as a fresh set of eyes to the ideas we have. Of course you will finish your studies but as soon as those are over you will be brought in full time to my company once I win the next election."

The witch looked at her friend who looked a little bit smug. "You knew about this didn't you?" She accused him.

"A little bit. Lucius and I are pooling our family names and backing Dolohav when he runs after the first of the year. But if you do this with us you will help bring all the other muggle borns who don't trust the magical world yet. You don't have to Hermione but I need you." He said touching her arm.

Hermione sighed. "Guess when I get that look I don't have a choice. Alright I'll help. Send me anything you want me to look over and learn and I'll make time for it." She said with a nod.

Dolohav smiled at her. "Thank you Miss Granger, you are not going to regret this. I'll go and gather the proper papers for you and I assume you have a book on Magical law?"

"Of course."

"Very good, I will be in touch." Dolohav smiled and stood. "Have a lovely evening." He said bowing his head and he left the room.

Harry smiled at Hermione as the door shut behind Dolohav. "Well?"

"I think....I am very confused." She laughed. "But I will take any opportunity to change the world and make it an easier place for muggle borns and half bloods." She said with a nod.

The door opened again and Fenrir walked in, looking ready to leave and Harry felt his heart sink. "You're leaving." He said softly.

Fenrir sighed. "I have to love. I wish I didn't and I wont see you before you go back to school but I will talk with you every night. You know you can go back to the hut with the pack if you need to." He said as he pulled Harry into a hug. "I'm not even going to force you to go back to school. If you don't go back I won't be upset with you, do what you think you need to to be safe." He said kissing his forehead.

Harry nodded as he held on tightly to the man before someone else stuck their head in. It was Argos. "Alpha we need to go, the Portkey is ready."

Fenrir sighed and kissed Harry softly before he looked at Hermione. "You watch over my boy." He grumbled before he left the room. 

Harry felt the tears fall from his eyes and he felt someones hand slide into his. He looked over to see Hermione smiling at him. "It'll be ok Harry. Why don't we go to Diagon Alley with Draco and Viktor? Take your mind off of it."

"Yeah...that sounds nice." He said softly letting her lead him out of the room and off to find Draco and Viktor.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the long awaited update. forgive me my freaky little darlings I have been very....sick. Alot of tragedy has hit my life lately and It has left me unable to write anything but here I am trying to write and I hope that no one will be disappointed by this chapter...I fear it might be lack luster and not as good as my previous work but I do hope you will still enjoy it.

Harry had been right, having an afternoon out with Hermione, Draco, and Viktor had been just what he needed. While they weren't Pack they still soothed his Omega side with Draco's arm protectively around his shoulders and Hermione's hand firmly in his. Of course the Pack wasn't far behind as Draco was quick to point out. "Seems like you have a body guard...or five." He laughed softly.

Harry turned to look and a slow smile spread across his face, he saw several of the pack Betas following them, at a distance of course and he offered them a small nod watching as the five of them nodded back before blending into the crowd. Harry sighed softly as he felt the warmth of the Pack and the comfort of his friends.

"Harry!" The small group turned around to see Blaise walking up with Demetri.

"Blaise, Demetri what are you guys doing here?" Harry asked softly.

"Petrov needed to come and pick something up." Blaise said as they easily fell into step with the other four. "He wouldn't tell us what but insisted that we come here today." The darker male rolled his eyes. "We were actually going to go pick up lunch at a little cafe near the Ministry, do you want to join us?"

Harry nodded as his stomach rumbled. "Lunch sounds great right now."

"I think food would sound great to you period." Hermione laughed softly making the other boy blush.

Blaise arched an eyebrow only to see Draco shake his head, a signal that they would talk later. The small group made their way to the cafe where they selected a table that was bathed in sunlight and Harry tilted his face back enjoying the warmth. He listened to his friends talking when he felt someone make their way over to them and he opened his eyes to see Dumbledore walking up, and that set his wolf on edge and his hand instinctively went to his still flat belly. The rest of the group followed his eyes and everyone was immediately on edge, Harry noticed that the Betas had also moved in closer and he wanted to tell them to stay away, something within him was telling him to save his Pack and he shivered at the ominous presence surrounding the man he once looked up to.

"G-good Afternoon Professor." Hermione chirped, her hand moving to Harrys'.

"Miss Granger, and...Lord Potter now I presume?" He clapped the young witch on the shoulder, the twinkle from the older mans eyes was all but gone, instead leaving behind a cold look that left Harry chilled to the very bone. "Congratulations on the title, it seems you are part of the elite society now. if the company you are keeping is anything to go by." 

Harry could hear the sneer in his voice and he trembles as fear raced up his spine and set his wolf side on edge. "I only took what was my right....had I been living with my GodFather then things would have been better but as Lord Malfoy says, better late then never." He watched as Dumbledore seemed to be at a loss for words before he recovered himself and nodded clapping Harry on the shoulder as well.

"I suppose so. I shall see you back at school then....Lord Potter." He said as he turned on his heel and walked away.

"What did Headmaster Dumbledore want?" Petrov asked as he walked up his arm laden with several black bags. He moved to sit next to his twin setting the bags down. "Harry are you alright?"

Harry nodded his head his hand rubbing over his stomach. "Y-yeah...just....I dont know. I think i need to go back to the Pack tonight."

Draco nodded. "Let's try to finish lunch and then we can go home and get you back to the Pack. how does that sound?"

Harry nodded his head again and the group dissolved into simple chatter as they got their food and headed back to the Manor. Harry quickly packed his things, taking only an overnight bag with him since Draco would take his things to the train and he could meet up with the Malfoys there. He said a hurried goodbye before stepping in the floo to Toms home. Once there he was greeted by Remus and Sirius, throwing his arms around both of the men taking in the scent of Pack and Home. "I am glad to be home." He whispered softly.

"It's good to have you home pup. C'mon Dorian has dinner ready, and he made your favorite." Sirius chuckled as he lead the young boy out of the Riddle Manor and down onto the grounds. The night went on smoother, the scent of Home lulling Harry into a comforting feeling as he ate with his family, listened to the new pups and new stories around the campfires. Soon the moon was high and Harry made his way to the hut he shared with his mate, comforted by the giant bear pelt on the wall and the warm furs piled high on the bed. He fell onto the bed easily enough, his mind beyond exhausted as his eyes slipped closed.

~~~~~~~~~~

As the dawn approached, the sky barely showing the colors of pinks and blues, several figures slipped onto the grounds, silent spells incapacitated the Betas on guard as they made their way to the largest Hut where Harry lay sleeping. The lights around the single hut slowly started to go out and every so silently the intruders slipped in, making quick work to tie up the Omega and gag him but being ever so delicate with the cargo as they snuck their way back out of camp leaving behind only Harry's wand. As they slipped away a break in the coming dawn lit up those that were leaving and a singular set of eyes caught a quick glimpse of bright pink hair and shimmery purple robes.

Those eyes quickly glanced to the figure sleeping in the bed and knew what they had to do, a quick kiss to the messy dark hair sticking out from the covers and a whispered promise and they were gone with the smallest of pops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this being so short....the next chapter is going to be much longer and filled with the things that are to come...We are drawing to the end of the story....It has been a long time in coming and I hope that you all will continue to enjoy this story as we finish it up. This was my first and longest fully thought out Harry Potter fanfiction and it's a little bitter sweet that I begin to draw it to a close, thank you for the journey my Freaky Little Darlings....until next time.


	23. A Note my Freaky Little Darlings

For those of you who came expecting another chapter....I am sorry this is not it.

Life has hit me square in the face and I am left floundering trying to put my head back on.

I do plan to continue this story but I ask that you all bare with me. I have gone through some losses....some pains....dealing with things as they come and working through them. I am slowly getting back to how i used to be and hopefully with this new year I will be able to finish these stories as you lovely readers have come to desire.

Warmest blessings and silver thoughts my freaky little darlings

Dark-Huntress Moony


	24. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at last my darlings, We have finally come to the long awaited cliffhanger to see where Harry has fallen, who has taken him (though I'm fairly sure we all know by now) and who followed after them. Here we reach the climax of our journey and it leaves me a little teary eyed. for those of you who have been here with me this long...I cannot thank you enough and if you are new to this story....Welcome, and I hope you have enjoyed up until this point. So without further stalling I give you....the beginning of the end!

Harry slowly woke, he felt a panicked fluttering deep within his belly as a cold and sour scent hit his nose making his head spin with nausea. Emerald eyes fluttered open only to slam shut again at the harsh light.

 

"So he finally wakes up. Took him long enough." A chilling voice shook the wolf out of his own head and he blinked his eyes open squinting at the light above him. He felt himself laying upon his back and things started clicking into place. "Where am-"

 

"Quite now Harry...you'll be alright. We'll get you fixed up." He felt a hand on his hair and he flinched.

 

"Tonks...?" He tried to move but his hands were bound down, this made the panic rise within him. "W-what is this? Let me go!" He tried to keep his wolf contained but panic for the life growing within him made his rationality fly out the window.

 

"You're at St. Mungos." Tonks whispered softly, her bubblegum pink hair hung limp and lifeless around her gaunt face. 

 

"Whats happened to you, Tonks?" He was horrified by the nearly lifeless look in her eyes and it made his fear spike up. She was a husk of her former self, there was no life to her and it frightened Harry for what was going to happen. "Please...please Tonks take me home...let me go home."

 

"You will be home soon Harry...once we get those things out of you. You can come with me....you'll be safe at Grimmauld place."

 

"Get those things...." Realization dawned on the young man and he struggled more. "No...no! You can't!" He howled as he ripped one of his arms out of the restraints, feeling the flesh tear

 

"Nymphendora restrain him!" Dumbledors harsh bark rang out. Harry howled more in rage and fear as he felt her hands push his arm back down and he felt the restraints tighten even more. "Gag him as well." Dumbledore's command was heeded and Harry felt a gag placed between his lips. "Thank you for agreeing to this Dr. Harrison."

 

Harry whimpered as he watched a man he had never seen, wheel in a surgical tray and potion bottles. "Anything for you my old friend. I would do anything to ensure that the Boy Who Lived was brought back to our side again. How long has he been like this?"

 

"Not long I suspect, however, we should do this quickly. My Order is ready at the doors and Floo entrances should it be needed." Harry felt his panic rise as emerald met ice blue and he shook his head desperately. "Don't fret Harry, once we are finished you will be able to be cured. Dr. Harrison has perfected a potion that will burn the curse within you away."

 

Harry screamed behind his gag as he bowed his back trying to pull at the restraints, his very heart crying out for his pack. His green eyes searched each face in the room, only two would look at him. Blue as cold as ice and just as frightening as drowning in a frozen lake and green and warm. Green met green and a secret wish traveled from the wolf to the only ally he had in that room.

~~~~~~~

Severus slammed the doors open to the grand hall just as Fenrir stepped out of the Floo brushing his robes down. "They're gone!"

 

Fenrir whipped around, his blue/gray eyes going wide. "Who's gone?"

 

"Harry and Tom are both missing! Thank Merlin you have arrived when you did but we need to figure out what happened. There wasn't a note or anything-"

 

"Calm down Severus, perhaps they went to the shrine-"

 

"Don't be daft you old bastard! That was the first place I looked, there was also what looked to be a struggle in your hut." Severus watched as the old wolf tore out of the manner and rip down to where the pack was in a frenzy trying to find their Alpha's mate.

 

The Alpha slammed his door open looking around with feral eyes. Feathers from the pillows that Harry loved were strewn about everywhere, blankets were torn and the large bear pelt that Harry loved to admire was torn and thrown to the floor. There were magical singes along the walls and floor and Fenrir felt his wolf tearing to come out. A primal howl left his chest and he whipped out the door spying Dorian. "What happened Dori? Where is Harry?!"

 

"I don't know Fen! We have been searching since we discovered this early this morning. We haven't found any-" Dorian paused as one of the young betas ran up doubling over and panting. "Report."

 

"We discovered a portkey, Bellatrix is tracking it to see where it went. We think that Tom saw what had happened and went after them without alerting anyone."

 

"Who took my mate?!" Fen could care less who had gone where he wanted to know where his beloved was. 

 

"Dumbledor, we caught his scent."

 

Fenrir let out a long howl as he tried to control the raging beast within his breast. He felt a burning sensation on his hand and looked to see his ring glowing intensely. "Of course...the ring." He scrambled to his feet. "Sirius lets go!" He grabbed his son in law and bolted up to the manor to gather the vampires and the wizards. 

 

Dorian watched them go his heart in his throat as he wrapped his arms around his middle. "Goddess guide our Alpha...protect our little Harry."

~~~~~~~~~~~

The back alley leading to St. Mungos was all but deserted, two aurors sat with their arms folded and looking down the alley. They heard a slight shuffle and looked to see a cat slinking across the alley way. "Damned cat, nearly caused me to raised my wand." One of the men muttered.

 

They watched as the cat shifted into a woman. "You should have. Stupify!" Minerva shot off the two spells quickly watching the aurors drop without a sound. She fixed her hat nodding curtly. "Come, Harry is deep within the cellar, where none would hear him." She watched as shadows melted away and she saw Fenrir and the rest ready. She flicked her wand dispelling the wards on the doors. "Count yourselves lucky you got me on your side in time." She pushed the door open and they moved silently through the hall following the stairs down into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for staying with me this far! You have come a long way from when this fiction was first started and now...I have another journey you lovely readers will enjoy as much as you have this one.
> 
> My most darling friend, Manner Hall, Has released her book for free for all of you readers to see and enjoy. Please take a few moments to dip into her world and find yourself knee deep in the hearts of dragons and monsters, of a world falling apart and the last hope that the world has.....and it all falls to one daring creatures shoulders. Please Join Zacura Bloodclaw as she travels to discover what it means to be The Keeper of the Elements!
> 
> The Amulet of the Elements Book 1: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11211474/chapters/25044705


End file.
